The new kid
by furryfan
Summary: The Smashers get a new team mate, but already from day one there is trouble. Warning: Rated M for shoonenai and yaoi, cussing and nudity.Main couple: FoxX? read to find out who it is...
1. The newcomer

**The new Kid.**

_Chapter one: The Newcomer_

_Disclaimer: I do not own super smash brothers melee… I also do not own any movies, Music Cd, Lyrics and other stuff mentioned in this story._

_Warning: Rated M for shounen-ai and yaoi, cussing and nudity. Therefore, if you flame me because of that I do not care! Your flame will just be used as a fireplace for my marshmallows. HA… Main couple: Fox&? Read to find out…and other couples too._

_´´ Thoughts_

_ " "quotation. _

""_ Speaking_

_Enas Draconian® - a language made by me the author, so it is mine and if some of the words are meaning in a different language it is a coincidence. _

One morning in December while the smashers were eating breakfast, Master Hand floated in and the smashers were ignoring him. He tried again to get their attention, but failed miserable, Master Hand then shouted as loud as he can.

"IF YOU NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WON'T NOT GET PAID!" He then yelled.  
Then they smashers shut up in fear of not getting any money, and turned to Master Hand.

"Now, when I got your attention, I just wanted to say that we will have a meeting tonight and I have a surprise for you." Master Hand said and flew off to prepare for the meeting.

Then suddenly everyone started to come with his or her guesses about what the surprise is the only person who did not guess was Fox since he were in his own thoughts.

Later that day when all fights were over, it was time for the meeting, but not all were present.

Ness was chosen ,or more correctly forced, to go get the others, he ran all over the mansion to find Link, Roy and Marth. He finally found them in their room half-asleep. Ness tried to get them up by nudging the, but failed, he then got an idea.

"ROY, LINK, MARTH WAKE UP! GANNONDORF IS COMING IN HERE NAKED!" Ness yelled as loud as he could. The three swordsmen eyes shot right up when they heard what Ness yelled.

"Good, you're awake; the meeting is starting right now." Ness said.  
"GRRRR" the three swordsmen just said and took their swords.

"AAAHHH" Ness yelled like crazy and ran towards the auditorium, where the meeting was held and the others were getting impatient.

"SAMUS, ZELDA, PEACH ANYBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEE," Ness screamed as he ran into the auditorium. Everybody turned his or her heads towards Ness who ran around scared.

"Quick, hide here." Young Link said pulling Ness under the chairs.

"Where is that little brat?" The three swordsmen yelled at the said at the same time.

"GOOD NOW THAT WE'RE ALL HERE, SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP." Master Hand said loudly.

In the silence that followed was so quiet that you could here a needle making clatter when it connected with the floor.

"Here is the surprise I said that there would be." Master Hand said and a teenage boy in a brown/black robe, hiding him completely came out from back the scene.

"I would like you to meet Chronos, a new fellow smasher." Master Hand said again.

When Chronos heard his name was said, aloud he looked up.

"Da sai (Good evening)" Chronos said while looking at the other smashers.

_(A/N: When there is something followed by a () it is the translation of the word from Draconian to English.)_

The all except Fox did not understand what he said so they had just blank expressions. Chronos then hang with his head, but Fox interrupted all they others, and asked Master Hand where he should sleep.

"He will be sleeping in yours and Mewtwo's room. You are dismissed." Master Hand said and went back to his office.  
The smashers went over to Chronos to get a better look at him, but he backed away a little and said something weird.

"Baro ensama estoa misevo MARAS! (Stay away from me MONSTERS!)" Moreover, he was scared of them he had never seen people like that.

Then Fox helped him out, yelling over the room to the crowd, because he did not to scare him away on the first day he was here.

"People, let him get some air. Beside it is late and there is a day tomorrow. OK!" Fox said and yawned.

The girls and kids and pokémon yawned also and headed towards their rooms and the only persons left in the room were the rest of the male smashers.

"What can you?" Gannondorf said in a dark tone as usual. Cap. Falcon and the three swordsmen nodded in agreement.

"Cera yi dasa meno nanjii? (Can it wait until tomorrow?) Chronos said tired, it had been a long trip.

Chronos looked at the window and walked over to it. He opened it and whistled some soft nodes and a birdlike creature came. Chronos then gave the bird a letter and said something to it and it nodded, he gave it some food he had and it flew off

"What was that?" Link suddenly said. He had never seen a bird-like creature like that.

"Yi dara ea ajio basua, oja? (It was an ajio bird, why?)" Chronos said tired.

"He was just curious that's all. Guess that he newer had seen it before." Fox said, as it was nothing. "Cera yujii torasi cujii (Can you understand me?)" Chronos said after he was over the shock, the others stared at him as if he had grown two heads out. Then Chronos looked at Fox, who looked back at him, and then Chronos felt like there was THE spark between them, and then he saw what creature Fox were. Then Chronos ran over to Fox, while yelling something aloud, and gave him a really big long hug, almost crushing him.

"Mijo sirai, mijo sirai. (Cute fox, cute fox.)" Chronos said while hugging and petting Fox.  
"Yes, really weird I never knew that I could." Fox said after Chronos was done hugging him and he got his breath back and started to pick up Chronos's stuff.

Chronos then shook his head as in no and picked up all his stuff and that Fox had taken and walked out of the door. He turned and looked as he had forgotten something.

"Hoja uji alavo fosa? (Where is our room?)" Chronos said sheepishly.

"It's upstairs, come I show you. Goodnight." Fox said tired.

"Goodnight to you too." The others said and went off to their rooms

Meanwhile on the way to their room, Chronos hummed a little melody, when Fox stopped in front of a door. He put a card in a slot next to the door and it opened. They went inside quietly, so they did not wake Mewtwo up. Unfortunately there were only two beds, Chronos put his stuff down and yawned.

"Do you want to sleep next to me or want the bed for yourself?" Fox said while blushing really hard.

"Gora… uhm... atjo nanjii… (Well… uhm… yes tomorrow...)" Chronos said muffled and blushing more than Fox did.

"Oh. Ok, but were will you sleep?" Fox said a little disappointed, because he wanted to be close to him. Chronos could feel and see Fox's disappointment because he had empathic powers. Chronos went over to Mewtwo's bed and put the blankets, which were halfway off him, over Mewtwo so he wouldn't freeze. Chronos smiled and sat on Fox's bed patting on it, signaling that he should get in his bed. Fox stripped down to his boxers, his usual sleeping clothing. He went over to the bed and looked at Chronos, who were looking at Fox's muscular torso; he snapped back to reality and smiled. He lifted the covers to Fox could get in bed. Chronos took off his robe, and he had boxers on too. Then Fox could see that Dominic had wings on his back, a tail and was covered in scales from head to toes/claws. His scales were reddish-green and dark yellow-red eyes, and golden hair.

"Mara dajo ovanjas pavam. (I will sleep there.)" Dominic said and pointed to the chair. And then after a while Fox and Dominic fell asleep, but in the middle of the night Dominic woke up and went over to the bed and snuggled up to Fox, waking him in the process. Then Fox gave him a kiss on his forehead and went back to sleep.


	2. Marth is smart

The new Kid

Chapter 2: Marth is smart.

Later that morning Fox woke up and looked for Chronos, but he was not there. Fox heard the shower was on and rose from the bed and went out in the bathroom, so he went inside to see him.

"Good morning" Fox said after he was done with his morning fix up. He looked in the shower cabin and decided that he should take the chance, so he removed his boxers and stepped into the cabin.

Chronos turned and saw that not only was Fox naked, but he were in the same shower that he were. So it was natural for him blush crimson and turned his head away and smiled, he looked at Fox and smiled. Chronos then began to kiss Fox's body all over; from the back of his neck to right above the waist, and Fox in return began to moan slowly.

"Ai Mara? (Can I?)" Chronos asked Fox while looking down, he looked up and Fox who nodded yes. Chronos then went down on knees and started his "treatment" of Fox. Fox didn't last long before he came and Chronos swallowed all it. Afterwards they "cleaned up" after themselves and continued showering and scrubbing each other's backs and such.

Chronos finished showering and stepped out of the cabin, but not before giving Fox a kiss. He went back inside their room to grab some of his clothes and changed. After that, he could not decide if he should wear his robe or not.

_(A/N: from now on if, Fox and Chronos are alone and talking it will be in English. Reason? Read further)_

"You never told me your name" Chronos said when Fox came out of the bathroom.

"It's Fox McCloud. I have a question for you, why am I the only one who can understand you?" Fox said as he pulled some clothes out of his closet.

Chronos just smiled and sat on Fox's bed admiring him for a few minutes, he then gesturing Fox to sit down and looked at him.

"It's is a security spell, created by my people long time ago, it protects us against ambush and traitors and such. It's so that only those who our people could trust fully, that would understand what we said. Now days it's happing on instinct, so if we can trust people they would understand us right away." Chronos said "Should I wear my robe so they others won't get a shock when they see me like you have. Besides, did you sleep good last night?" Chronos said smiling.

"Yes to both, even when you snuggled up against me." Fox said and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know that you're talking about." Chronos said while looking away AND blushing.

"Come on admit it" Fox said with a singsong voice.

"Isn't there never anybody told you that you sing terrible?" Chronos said joking.  
"Nope" Fox said still with an incredible annoying voice.

"Ok, I admit it; it was quite nice last night." Chronos said and looked in Fox's eyes. He leaned in and kissed Fox lightly on the lips. Fox then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. It lasted about a minute or so, when Fox looked at his alarm clock, it showed seven thirty am. He pulled away and said that they so get moving or they might miss breakfast. Chronos then turned his head towards Mewtwo and smiled evil.

"Should I wake her up or what?" Chronos said with an evil smirk.

"You better not, besides she is a he." Fox said quickly when he saw his smirking.

"Oh I didn't know that, come on so, let's get something to eat then, I'm starving." Chronos said smiling.

"Lead the way to my food then, Fox." Chronos said grinning, and he had his hood down for once.

"I can hardly believe that Chronos is your real name." Fox said while heading towards the stairs.

"It isn't, it's my divine name, given to be by the High Council. My real name is Dominic." Chronos/Dominic said.

_(A/N: Chronos will henceforth be known as Dominic.)_

Fox and Dominic came into the kitchen where everybody sat and ate, there were also some Christmas decorations hang here and there. Suddenly everyone was quiet and looked at Dominic who had put his hood back up underway.

"Zuposa? (What?)" Dominic said and took some fruits and some bread. He then walked up the table and looked after something.

"What are you looking after?" Fox said.

"Hoja uji san zumi kinjii? (Where is the raw meat?)" Dominic said.

"Zelda, is there any raw meat on the table?" Fox said.

"Yes, down here, should I send it up there?" Zelda asked and took the meat.

"Yes, thanks Zelda." Fox replied. The raw meat was sent up to Fox who passed it to Dominic.

"Sarin, Fox (Thanks, Fox)" and ate the raw meat like that. Then suddenly the evil trio came in (DK, Gannondorf, and Captain Falcon) and rushed to the table. However, underway to their seats Gannondorf accidentally stepped on Dominic's tail. Dominic gave a cry of pain, bitch slapped Gannondorf and yelled loudly.

"YOU FUCKING MORRONIC SON OF A BITCH. ARE YOU BLIND OR WHAT? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A SON A BITCH?" and nursed his tail, looking for damage.

(A/N: from this point on Dominic will speak English most of the time and only the other when he is pissed off.)

Everybody was dead silent in shock over; Dominic's outburst and cussing, talking English, or the fact that he had a tail.

"Eh… what just happened right now?" Link asked.

"Let me see; Gannondorf stepped on his tail, he gave a cry of pain, bitch slapped Gannondorf and cussed in English." Marth said smart for once.

"Since when do you speak English?" Fox asked Dominic.

"My older sister's spell must be working, I asked her to make one for me, it's a simple translations spell that's all." Dominic said and growled at the evil trio.

"Should we finish with the Christmas decorations, there is only 3 days left to Christmas." Peach suddenly said, but for once Dominic looked like he was lost.

Zelda saw the look on his face and gave Fox a small nudge and when she got his attention, she told him what she saw.

"It looks like he doesn't know what Christmas is. Will you tell what he needs to know about Christmas, Fox?" Zelda said.

"Sure thing Zellie. Besides, I think that if he wants to know he'll ask." Fox answered.

Fox over to Dominic who smiled at him.

"Oh, Fox hai. Who where that girl you talked to?" Dominic asked while looking at Zelda.

"That was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Come let me introduce you to the other smashers. Oh by the way, do you have an idea of what Christmas is?" Fox said smiling.

"No, but it sounds like you are going to tell me it am I right?" Dominic said.

"Yep, like it or not." Fox answered. Therefore, they walked all over the mansion, to meet the different smashers. They walked into the living room were Peach, the kids, the swordsmen, the pokemons, Bowser, the evil trio who got a death glare from Dominic, and the rest expect Samus and Zelda where there.

Fox said who they were and such and then Samus and Zelda came in and joined Peach in hanging decorations up. Suddenly began Peach to snicker and looked at Dominic and Fox. Zelda pushed to Samus and she whispered something in her ear. Samus on the other hand bushed lightly and everybody else turned towards them and snickered or laughed like crazy. Fox looked up and the first thing he saw was mistletoes, he blushed crimson when he turned his head towards they others.

"Fox, why is everybody acting insane?" Dominic asked because he heard the other males roaring with laugher.

"Try look up." Fox said still blushing. Dominic looked up and saw the mistletoes hanging.

"And they are laughing and giggling because we standing under mistletoes?" Dominic said still not getting it.

"Well it's a tradition at Christmas when two people stands under mistletoes they have to kiss no matter who they are." Fox said while blushing deep crimson.

"Then let's keep the tradition alive shall we." Dominic said and gave Fox a deep long tongue kiss who began to fight back with his own tongue. The kiss lasted at least five minutes and they others just stared dumb-stuck. Fox and Dominic began to moan and deepened the kiss further more, when they finally pulled apart of each other; the both blushed. The girls began to be all girly and found it sweet and cute; the boys were just in shock.

"I'm beginning to like this Christmas thing." Dominic said and suddenly his eyes flashed, but it stopped after a few seconds.

"What happened?" They others asked in concern.

"Oh, that it's nothing my sister just helped me out I guess. She must've known that I didn't know your traditions and holidays so she gave me the knowledge of it." Dominic said smiling.

"How can she do that?" Zelda asked. After all, she was the keeper of the triforce of wisdom.

"Easy, but I don't know how she is doing that." Dominic lied, however he didn't like the feeling of have lied for Zelda. After that, Dominic left the room, and headed towards the front doors.

"Where are you going?" Samus said.

"Well, umm…"´´Quickly, her that you go for a walk´´ "I'll go for a walk." ´´Phew that was close Dominic said a little nervous.

"Is that so?" Samus said not believing him.

"Ok, I'm going out to buy Christmas presents for all. You wouldn't happen to know what they others wishing for?" Dominic said.

"If fact I have a list of it.." Samus gave him a list of what they others wanted. "By the way we're pulling names for Secret Santa tonight. So if you're lucky you might get Fox's name." Samus said smiling.

"What are you implying? That Fox and me is together?" Dominic answered uneasy.

"Well, back there in the living room wasn't just a tradition, it was passion everyone could see that." Samus said back.

"Well… uhm… I want us to be more then just friends, but I don't think he will." Dominic said sad.

"Then ask him on Christmas Eve, when we are getting presents and that." Samus said.

"Eh… Samus… wanna come with me and find the perfect present for Fox?" Dominic said while putting his jacket on.

"Ok. I know just the right thing for him is." Samus said with a smile.

So Samus and Dominic went to the mall to buy the perfect present for Fox. Samus found a half dragon holding yin-yang necklace, but the white side missed because someone earlier had bought it, so they went in and a bought the half and got it engraved with Dominic's name on it. When they came home, Samus's car was full of presents but luckily, they wrapped in paper and bond. When Dominic was alone, he put a note in the jewelry box. On it, he had written; "Will you be mine?" later that day they pulled out names for Secret Santa and just like Samus foresaw he got Fox's name. However, when he looked over at Fox he saw that he had pulled Ness's name.

´´Hmm. Who had picked my name then? Dominic wondered. He walked in the kitchen were Zelda were doing the decorations.

"Need a hand?" Dominic offered.

"Yes, will you hang this up over the windows?" Zelda answered while hanging some Christmas ranks under the ceiling.

"Sure enough" Dominic said smiling. When he was done, he turned around and saw that Zelda also were done, when her left foot slipped and she fell. Dominic rushed over towards her and caught her before she got hurt.

"Thanks." Zelda said pale. She looked up and saw Dominic's face.

"It was nothing Princess Zelda. So now you know how I look," Dominic said sadly.

"I know it's weird and scary. I've heard it before." He said again.

"No I don't think it's scary or weird. I think that you look cute, Fox must be really lucky to have someone like you." Zelda said. She stood up and looked at the kitchen. They had done a good job.

Dominic said nothing, he still thought about what she said.

"And what do you mean by that, first Samus and now you? Who is doing the Christmas tree by the way?" Dominic asked after he came over the shock.

"The same as Samus, because you and Fox are good gossip martial. We all help with decorating the tree, so we're all like one big family. And put that bag of sugar down, can't you wait until tonight?" Zelda said half laughing

"I hate you really much right now, I'm telling Fox." Dominic answered joking.

"You do that, in front of all." Zelda said and stared at Dominic. Dominic stared back at Zelda and they both blinked a couple of times before laughing their asses off. They laughed for almost five minutes, when they finally stopped.

"Ok, let's go into the living room to the others." Zelda said still giggling.


	3. Christmas's gift

The new Kid

Chapter 3: Christmas's gifts.

Meanwhile Samus and Fox were talking about different things when Samus thought about the necklace Dominic had bought for Fox.

"So, what have you bought for Chronos?" Samus asked him.

"Well…" Fox said while looking if people were listening.

"…I bought him this." Fox said and showed her a little box like Dominic's box. It was the white half of the necklace, but instead of a dragon it was a fox, Dominic had bought for Fox, however Samus just smiled she did not intend to ruin their happiness. Then the door opened and Dominic and Zelda came in, they saw Fox and Samus and then they looked at each other again. Again, they laughed like crazy, as they did in the kitchen just moments before. When they finally stopped, they other smashers just looked at them, as they were crazy.

"Sorry, we just talked about something really funny in the kitchen." Dominic said.

"Now that we're all here let's start decorate the tree." Samus said and looked at the clock on the wall, it was half four. They all helped and the smashers hang their favorite decorations, and soon after it were done. Dominic then hold his hand like an V and hummed a soft melody and light surrounded him like a bubble and then it became the size of a honey dew melon in his hands and floated upwards and a thin string were attached to it. Then another orb of light formed in Dominic's hand and it were attached to the first orb.

This repeated itself until there were about thirty orbs and then they floated over to the tree and hang themselves like a spiral downwards. When it was done, Dominic took a flute from his pocket and played a soothing melody and the orbs began to glow in different colors and continued when Dominic stopped. Dominic sat down on the couch looking tired.

Fox went over to him and sat down. Dominic smiled and laid his head in Fox's lap and soon fell into a light slumber, Fox started stroking his hair and Dominic smiled in his dreams. They others continued with the decorations all over the mansion hanging holly and tinsel everywhere, and they were done at half six so they had time to change and such.

Fox tried to wake Dominic up, but he didn't respond to it, he tried repeatedly however Dominic was deep in his sleep. Fox then called for Zelda and asked if she could get him up, she tried a couple of times, but Dominic just turned himself so his face was in front Fox's crotch and Fox blushed redder then a maximum tomato. Luckily, Samus and Zelda were the only ones in the room, and they found it very cute and smiled.

"Uhm… A little helps here perhaps?" Fox said still blushing.

"Nope, we're going to change; besides aren't you a man. Help yourself. Bye." Samus said and walked out of the room with Zelda while they were laughing.

"Are they gone?" Dominic said, looked up at Fox and smiled.

"When have you been awake?" Fox said and helped Dominic up in a sitting position.

"Since you woke me up. But I wanted to have some fun" Dominic said and kissed Fox.

"We need to get changed, but we don't have time to get up the stairs." Fox said when they pulled apart.

"Let me take care of that." Dominic said and took Fox's hand and teleported them up to their room.

They changed and looked good and for once Dominic didn't have his robe on. They hurried down to the dining room, where all the others where sitting and waiting for them. They got a big shock when they saw Dominic without his robe.

"Sorry, that we are late. We're occupied with other things." Fox said and sat down.

"Perhaps they were fucking." Link said to Roy who sniggered.

"LINK; don't say something like that in front of the kids!" Zelda yelled at him. Link just shrunk in his seat.

"Actually, Link, there wasn't time for that, so I gave him a blow job." Dominic said joking, brushed some hair out of his eyes and sat down next to Fox. Everyone were silent, when he said that, and Dominic looked at Zelda who looked like she was about to explode with anger. However, before she started yelling at Dominic, he simply laughed.

"I were merely joking Zelda." Dominic said and smiled at her, and then everyone started laughing.

Soon after the food came in, and all started eating and chatting meanwhile enjoying the food. After an hour or so, they finished eating and rested their stomachs.

"So, who made this years food?" Link said.

"Zelda, Peach, Samus and Chronos." Marth said.

"HA. A boy like him, Mr. Macho over there cooking? I cannot believe it," Gannondorf said, but quickly shut up when he saw the death glare Dominic and the girls sent him.

"Eh…great job you did there. Good food you've made." Gannondorf said quickly.

"Good and now for the desserts I made myself." Dominic said. Then he made a wiping move, from right to left, over the table and the dirty dishes was teleported into the kitchen, and they were cleaned. Then Dominic made the wiping move from left to right, and then the desserts appeared in front the smashers.

"Whoa…" The other smasher said surprised and Dominic smiled.

After they ate the desserts, Dominic got a lot of praise from the other smashers.

"Wow this is really good," the swordsmen said.

"Mmm yummy. Is there more?" The kids asked and then the kids got seconds.

Even Gannondorf were impressed, but he didn't show or say it but Dominic knew it because he could feel it. Fox just smiled to Dominic and gave him a hug. The pokemons just smiled and even Mewtwo were smiling and enjoying it.

A little while after it was time to go into the Christmas tree, and the lights had been dimmed.

They should also sing, but Dominic asked if he had to.

"But I can't even sing and if I try I sing terrible." Dominic whined fake.

"At least try it." Zelda said, not getting the fake whining. When the melody started, the girls began to sing and soon after the boys joined them, when they suddenly heard a soft voice singing and all the others turned towards Dominic who stood there singing with closed eyes. They others joined, but kept their voices low so they could hear him. They looked at the magic orbs that Dominic had created earlier that that and saw that they were changing colors in harmony with the song. When it ended the orbs went white again, and Dominic opened his eyes. He saw they others staring at him, and then they began to cheer on him.

"Do I really sing that badly?" Dominic asked amused.

"Bad? No. You were like totally awesome." Peach said and they others nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…Then I have a song from my home world." Dominic said and began to sing a soft slowly song that increased in speed now and then. The orbs began to shine brighter colors and following the song perfectly. After a while, he stopped and opened his eyes again.

"So, how was it?" Dominic asked.

"It was a really great song." Marth said and the smashers nodded again in agreement.

"I think it was really great" Fox said and kissed Dominic.

"Thanks." Dominic answered and kissed Fox back.

Later on was it time to open the presents and Dominic went up to get his presents that he had hidden from they other smashers. They laid all the presents in one big heap and spread the presents so each one could take their presents, but not before they gave theirs Secret Santa presents.

They pulled straws and Young Link won so he should give the first present so he gave his to Samus. This continued until there weren't any left, and then the real presents came.

Dominic got:

Crystals from Zelda, Link. Dominic squealed loudly and gave them both hugs.

Magic Books from Marth& Roy. Dominic smiled widely and also gave them hugs.

New robes from Falco. He gave him a big hug and he returned the hug since he had gotten something to his Arwing.

Cooking books from Peach, Dr. Mario, Luigi and Mario. He gave Peach, Dr. Mario and Luigi hugs, but when he tried to give Mario one, he scowled at Dominic who stepped back.

Bo-Staff from the evil trio. Dominic smiled and then he tried it on them and was satisfied.

Books from Young Link, Ness, Nana and Popo. He gave the kids a big hug.

Chess game from Mewtwo. Dominic gave a wide smile to him.

His favorite music cd's from Bowser. Then Bowser became a little surprised when Dominic ran over to give him a bear hug. Bowser had bought Dominic's favorite bands without knowing it.

A Fruit basket from Kirby, Yoshi and Game & Watch. He squealed loudly with happiness when he saw that there were lychee fruits and he immediately ate some of them.

A new flute from the pokemons. He tried the flute and then everyone became sleepy, but it stopped when Dominic stopped playing the melody on the flute.

Then Samus walked over to Dominic and gave him a small present and smiled wickedly.

"Go on, open it." Samus said still smiling wickedly.

"Ok" Dominic said and opened it a little to see what it were, but he closed it quickly again blushing worse then Fox had done earlier.

"Thought that you could find a good way use it." Samus said laughing.

"It is not funny Samus, but thanks anyways for it because now I don't have to buy it." Dominic said still blushing.

Then Fox came over and had a small present in his hand.

"What was is that weren't funny?" Fox asked.

"This." Dominic said and showed him the little box containing condoms and lube enough for at least three months.

"Hmm… Well it was nice of her to give you them, so you didn't had to buy them." Fox said.

"Here is my present to you." Fox said again and gave him a small box.

"And here is my present for you." Dominic answered and gave him a similar looking box.

They opened the boxes at the same time and looked at the contents, Fox got a dragon holding a yin and Dominic got a fox holding a yang.  
They both looked at the note that were inside of the box, and looked at each other. Then they embraced in a loving hug, and whispered their answers to each other's. Then let go off each other after a couple of minutes and looked at the others eyes and their eyes were watery from tears.  
Fox wiped away Dominic's tears on his cheek, and kissed him tenderly. He gave him a hug and they sat down.


	4. Mario's hatred

The new kid.

Chapter 4: Mario's hate.

It was time for the kids to get in bed, so they brushed their teeth and went to sleep, the pokemons except Mewtwo also went to sleep and Dr. Mario went down in his lab. They adults stayed up and talked about things, when Peach brought up the subject Truth or Dare. Almost all of the adults thought it were a great idea except Dominic and Fox who currently were exploring each other's mouths again and Dominic sat on Fox's thighs while they were kissing.

"Hey Fox, spit him out so you can hear us." Gannondorf said.

"Mind your own business, Gannondork." Dominic said after they pulled apart for air.

"What where you saying before?" Fox said to Peach.

"I said: Who are up for some truth or dare." Peach answered.

"What do you say?" Fox asked Dominic who smiled and gave Fox a small kiss.

"Sure. Fine with me. What is the punishment for forfeiting?" Dominic said and nuzzled Fox's neck.

"Those who forfeit have to…eat a spoonful of this." Samus said while holding a bowl with; Mayo, peanut butter, milk, ketchup, chocolate sauce, yogurt, ice cream, shredded cheese, chili, chopped liver and whipped cream. Then Dominic took a small phial and put a few drops of something that looked like water. Then the others gave a confused look.

"It's a taste enhancer, so the taste has been magnified ten times." Dominic then said.

"EWW, gross." It came from the others.

"Any other rules?" Dominic asked.

"You can only pick truth or dare tree times in a row before you have to do the other one." Link said.

"Who will begin?" Peach said.

"I will." Zelda said.

"Ok, truth or dare Chronos." Zelda said again.

"Truth." He simply said.

"What is your real name?" Zelda said.

"Short or full name?" he asked back.

"Full name, please" Zelda said and then Dominic took a deep breath.

"Dominic Ecara Maru Isonas Chiron Arano Vatosa Deva Tenjii Reo Baico Lio Ivana Geresin Werero Siquren" he answered bluntly. The others just stared at him blankly and tried to remember what he said.

"Truth or dare, Falcon." Dominic asked.

"Dare." He answered cockily.

"Hmm…" Dominic looked around to see who he could humiliate and saw Gannondorf. It was payback time.

"Slap Gannondorf's ass five times. And each time has to be harder then the previously" Dominic said evilly.

Therefore, Falcon slapped Gannondorf's ass five times.

"Truth or dare, Samus." Falcon said.

"Dare" Samus said.

"Kiss Zelda for twenty sec. with tongue and all." Falcon said. The two girls rolled their eyes, because everytime they played truth or dare this dare always came.

So they kissed and all the males were staring at them drooling, except Fox and Dominic who where busy with themselves.

"Mmm...Fox…Harder…" Dominic moaned just above a whisper.

When the twenty sec. were gone, Zelda and Samus parted their lips, but Dominic and Fox where still kissing, and then everyone looked at them, but they seized it when Samus asked.

"Truth or dare, Dominic." Samus said, but Dominic saw her face.

"Truth." Dominic answered, because he could see what Samus had in mind if he had chosen dare.

"Have you given Fox any blow jobs and if yes, then when." Samus smirked.

"Well…um… ehm… mmm… yes, this morning was the first time, and by the way he looked I think he enjoyed it," Dominic said muffled because he had hidden his face in Fox's shirt.

They others just stared at him in shock because they had heard what he said.

"Truth or dare, Link." Dominic said.

"Dare me all you can." Link answered.

"Ok, give Bowser a foot massage with your tongue.

Link looked like he were about to puke, but he did it anyways and all the others roaring with laughter.

"Grrr. I will get my revenge on you." Link said and rushed to the bathrooms to wash his mouth.

However, Dominic just giggled at him. When Link came back in, he shot a death glare at Dominic.

"Truth or dare, Falco." Link said.

"Truth." Falco said. He did not want any of that type of dares.

"Is there any persons at the mansion that you love and who?" Link smirked like Samus.

"Well... yeah there is….It's… Peach." Falco said blushing; however, Dominic looked at him shortly and then whispered something to Fox.

Mario were fuming and angry and were about to hit Falco in the face, when Dominic said to Mario.

"Calm down, it's only a game. Besides if you hurt him, I hurt you worse understood?" Dominic said and moved closer to Fox, and Fox laid an arm around Dominic's waist. Then Dominic could feel that his eyes changed and then he looked at the other people, and he could see their emotions like an aura around them. Mario's were almost blood red and Dominic knew then that he carried a lot of anger and hate. The others were all kinds of emotions surrounding them and then Dominic felt a little out of breath because Mario's anger and hate were spreading out and surrounded Dominic.

"Sorry, but I need to get some fresh air." Dominic said and hurried outside, and Fox followed.

"Is there something wrong?" Fox then asked as he saw that Dominic was holding onto a small fence and took deep breaths.

"No I just needed some air, I felt like I was being suffocated in there." Dominic said and turned to Fox, who walked over to him. Fox was surrounded by a pink aura with a few emotional stains in different colors, Dominic saw that he had lost someone dear to him, but it was slowly disappearing. He was happier now, and had many positive emotions.

"Why did you feel like you were being suffocated in there?" Fox asked concerned and Dominic then smiled a little.

"It'll be explained in not so long." Dominic said a little secretive, but gave Fox a kiss anyways.

´´I wonder who it was that he had lost, properly some near relatives Dominic thought to himself, and gave a smile to Fox. Then they walked back into the living room and sat down again, and then Dominic smiled to the others.

"New rule, you can't hurt anyone because of a dare or truth. Agreed?" Zelda said quickly.

"Yes," they all said, and Mario and Link agreed a little after.

"And if you break the rules, what is the punishment?" Dominic asked.

"Then the person has to drink one and a half cup of the gross stuff. And if it really serious the person will be kicked of the game" Samus said.

"Falco, your turn." Fox said.

"Truth or dare, Mewtwo." Falco said.

"Dare." Mewtwo said with his real voice.

"Dance the teapot dance in front of the girls for five minutes." Falco said. However, he really had not intention to embarrass Mewtwo, Falco just wanted to see Mewtwo move his ass. However, he would blow his cover if Falco told Mewtwo to dance in front of him.

Mewtwo then danced the teapot dance much to his embarrassment, and the girls giggled.

"Truth or dare, Fox." Mewtwo said.

"Dare." Fox said, but regretted it when he saw Mewtwo's face.

"Give Dominic a blow job." Mewtwo smirked.

"What, can't we do it somewhere secluded?" Fox said half panicking, but Dominic knew he was faking it and he smiled at it.

"Nope." Mewtwo said evilly.

"Don't worry, Foxy." Dominic said and created a magic wall about them; they couldn't see them but hear them. Therefore, Fox began on his dare, but after a while, the wall disappeared and Fox and Dominic were lying in a 69 position, and they hadn't noticed the wall was gone. Then Dominic noticed it and quickly made the wall again, and after a while, the wall had disappeared once again. Dominic and Fox were sitting up, and both were blushing embarrassed. Then Dominic licked Fox's lips and removed something that sat there, and Fox did the same to Dominic. None of the others said anything, but Mario looked disgusted, although no one saw it.

"Bowser, truth or dare." Fox said slightly panting.

"Truth." Bowser said.

Fox were about to say something when Dominic whispered something in his ear and nipped it lightly.

"Have you ever thought about screwing Peach when you kidnap her?" Fox asked and emitted a pleasure filled growl as Dominic licked and kissed Fox's neck and shoulder.

"Well… mmm… yes…" Bowser said. Peach just blushed at the answer.

Then Mario threw himself at Bowser and was one inch from hitting him. However, Dominic made a throwing move and Mario froze in midair, a hair width from Bowser's face.

"Whew, that was close." Dominic sighed. Then he moved his right hand to his right and Mario was moved backward while he was still frozen.

"Eh, what just happen?" Marth said and then everyone looked at Dominic who had his eyes shut in concentration.

"I've stopped his time." Dominic said while still keeping his eyes shut, and Dominic took a deep breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked.

"I mean, everyone and everything moves with the very flow of Time, but I froze the time he uses so he can't move or do anything before I unfreeze him." Dominic explained.

"Oh." They all said, but they still didn't understand it.

"Don't worry most people don't get at once, but they eventually learn it. It helps if you think of Time like a big river that divides into small rivers." Dominic said.

"Bowser, will you move about two feet to the left." He said again.

"Sure thing." Bowser said and moved. Dominic snapped his fingers and Mario fell flat on his nose, he said many cussing words in Italian. Then he saw Bowser and charged at him again, but Dominic just rolled his eyes at him and made Mario be frozen from waist down. He began to say lots of swear words in Italian, but Peach interrupted him.

"Shut up, Mario. You're acting like a child, I can't believe that I actually date you, but it end tonight, because I finally see your true self. You're nothing more then an egotistical, fat, repulsive plumber to me." Peach said.

"Oh, and Mario. You broke the rule, so you have to drink the gross stuff." Dominic said.

"I fucking don't care about that fucking rule! You made Peach fucking hate me! So I don't give a fucking care about that you fucking FREAK! You just walk in here and think that you know all and everything, and if it were up to me, you should not be here you THING! Fox, I thought that you would be better then that, but you are both disgusting and sick." Mario yelled and stomped out of the room.

All the other things Mario yelled Dominic didn't care about, but Mario calling him a freak and the other stuff devastated Dominic and he broke down in tears, his ears laid down in sadness, and he laid his head on Fox's shoulder. Fox tried to comfort him, but he was pissed off at Mario.

"I can't believe that motherfucking ass-hole has the right to say something like that to Dominic. He didn't do anything to him. And what the fuck is his problem with homosexual people, they have as much right to be here as him." Fox said angry.

"I'll agree to that Fox." Falco said. He couldn't stand to see someone so broken down.

All they other smashers were also angry with Mario, but Peach were most angry with him. He could just wait until tomorrow.

´´How dare, he talk like that to him, oh he can just try it again and he's dead Peach thought to herself.

"Hey, you never showed us what the present Samus gave you were." Roy said trying to cheer Dominic up again.

Dominic smiled a little, lifted his head from Fox's shoulder, and took the box from his bunk of present. He opened it and showed it to them. All the guys roared with laughter, and Dominic smiled a bit more. Moreover, the girls smiled or in Peach's case giggled loudly.

"Let us continue the game. Bowser it's your turn." Marth said when he got his breath back from laughing.

"Truth or dare, Marth." Bowser said still laughing.

"Truth" he answered.

"Are you really a girl disguised as boy?" Bowser asked.

"No!" Marth said, but he blushed lightly.

"His brain and body says no, but his feelings and heart say yes." Dominic suddenly said, smiling more.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked confused.

"I mean, that deep down inside himself there is a tiny part of him longing and wishing that he were a girl." Dominic said again and Marth blushed at his comment.

"Marth, your turn." Gannondorf said grinning.

"Truth or dare. Roy." Marth said.

"Dare me." Roy said cockily.

"Fine, slap Samus's ass five time." Marth said.

"I have to forfeit on this, my hair should not get hurt by Samus." Roy said while stroking his hair.

"Fine, then you have to eat a spoonful of this" Marth said and gave him the spoon with the gross stuff. Roy took it and swallowed it, but he looked like he was going to throw up. However, he swallowed hard and got his normal face color back after a while.

"Hey, look at the bright side; it could be some whitish gooey stuff." Dominic giggled and then everyone looked at him surprised.

"Dominic, how can you say something like that?" Zelda then asked, but Dominic just giggled and kissed Fox hard on his lips.

"Truth or dare, Gannondorf." Roy asked.

"Truth." Gannondorf said.

"What are you afraid of?" Roy asked again.

"Well there are two things that I'm scared of. First of them: Cute, little pink bunnies." Gannondorf said and got a weird look from the guys.

"And seconds I'm afraid of him when he is pissed off. He is pretty scary when angry." Gannondorf said, and pointed to Dominic, and shivered from the very thought of it.

"Truth or dare, Dominic" Gannondorf said.

"Truth." Dominic answered.

"What can you all, do you have any other powers?" Gannondorf asked and all they others heard with interest.

"Well I can…." He said while remembering all of his powers.

"I can: Shape-shifting into animals, trees and other organic things and non organic things like doors, tables mirror ECT." Dominic explained and then he shape shifted into a tree, a table and a rose. Then Dominic changed into a fox that looked a lot like Fox, a wolf and a reptile.

"That were some of my top five favorite animals, but I have more favorite animals." Dominic said and Fox and Falco exchanged glances that left Dominic puzzled.

"I also control Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and Matter/Energy, Time and Space. In addition, I can combine the elements to make other things like storms and forests." Dominic said and then it began to rain heavily, but it quickly stopped again   
I can think at a place or person and blinks with my eyes and I'm there. Just watch." Dominic says and blinks up on the bookcase and back to his seat.

"It's called blinking" Dominic said.

"I can also summon monsters out of the blue sky. I can also use my mind as a weapon like Mewtwo and Ness. So they aren't the only ones that can do it" "And, yes Mewtwo I'm gonna prove it to you." Dominic said before Mewtwo got a chance to say anything. Dominic then teleports, talk with his mind, move his cup down to him, conjured some water, poured it in his cup, and take a sip from it.

"I can also use spells of different kind. Like reflect, it makes magic bounce back at the caster. Zelda try use Din's fire against me," Dominic said. Therefore, Zelda threw a fireball at him, but a reddish colored shield appeared and the fireball flew back at Zelda. It almost hit her, but Dominic threw a water ball and they evened out each other. Therefore, there came some steam.

"I can also be protected against physical damage, but it isn't complete protection. I will be harmed more by an attack if I didn't have it." Dominic said and took a sip from his water.

"I also have more passive gifts, they just happen or on instinct. I'm an Empath, meaning that I can feel others emotions and such, so I can easily tell when people are lying." Dominic said while looking at Falco.

"But sometimes I tap into others emotions by accident and starts to act like that person or if there are any that feel really deep, then they overrule others emotions. Sometime funny other times not funny. However, sometimes I can also see others emotions like an aura around them, and if someone's emotions are to really strong, then it feels like I'm suffocating, and need to get out or the emotions get control over me. But there is also a side affect to it, empaths emotions are ten times stronger then non-empaths, so we/I are very emotional and sensitive to our surroundings." Dominic explained while looking at the others

"And if I happen to touch persons or things I sometimes see what happens, had happened or will happen, or premonitions is the visions also called." Dominic said and yawned a little.

"Sometimes if I'm busy with something or relaxing, even if I'm reading a book, I levitate." Dominic said.

"So that's why you are floating." Roy said.

"Huh?" Dominic said and dropped down on the floor with a crash.

"Ouch, my back" Dominic said and rubbed his sore lower back.

"But my favorite ability is that I can talk and understand animals, because they all the time have something to gossip about." Dominic said half smiling.

"And to last I have the ability to change into a fairy which I inherited from my mother." Dominic said and then he looked at Link.

"What's the matter Link, don't you like fairies?" Dominic said and saw that Link's left eye was twitching much.

"No, I can't stand those annoying, devilish, mean creatures. And it's all because of Navi." Link said while grinding his teeth's, and like summoned unexpected sky, a small blue fairy came flying into the living room.

"Ahhh, it's the devil herself." Link said and tried to kill the blue fairy, but it evaded his sword.

"LINK, HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON ME LIKE THAT? I THOUGHT THAT YOU WAS NEEDING MY HELP!" The small blue fairy screamed loudly into Link's ear.

"Navi, go get lost or something, just go away from ME!" Link roared at Navi, but then Navi looked around the room and then she saw Dominic.

"Hey, Dominic haven't seen you in ages." Navi then said as she flew over to him, and Dominic smiled in return.

"You know Navi, the most annoying mean creature living in the world?" Link then asked Dominic who smiled again.

"Of course I know her; she is my cousin's daughter's nephew's daughter's cousin's sister's daughter on my mother's side of the family." Dominic then said and Link fell over.

"I must get going again, say hi to your sisters and dad, from me, when you see them again." Navi then said and flew off again.

"Back to explaining. My powers grows with me, so they get stronger and so will I as a person and all that."

"So, that's all my magic skills, but if it comes to a fist fight I'm not too bad a fighter moreover," Dominic said half sleeping.

"Should we not call it a day and go to sleep." Peach said and yawned.

"Sure thing. Goodnight everyone, are you coming Fox?" Dominic said and walked towards the door.

"Nah, I'll stay up a little longer, ok?" Fox said.

"Fine with me" Dominic said and yawned widely and showed his sharp fangs.

"Goodnight." Zelda said and kissed Link on his cheek, and walked with Dominic out of the room.

"We have to do something about that stupid plumber, if he thinks that he will easily get of the hook, he's so wrong," Fox said fuming. He was still really pissed off at Mario for making Dominic sad and calling him a thing and freak, it weren't his fault that he looked that way, besides Fox thought that Dominic were looking pretty cute.

"If he so much as touches him tomorrow I'm ripping him apart." Samus said just as angry as Fox, because she cared about Dominic as a little brother.

"I agree with you about that, but instead of ripping him apart, should we not try to see how many hits with my frying pan he can take to his head, before his brain is exposed? Because the other thing is pretty messy," Peach said angry.

However, Peach just got the same weird look that Gannondorf had received earlier.

"Let us just go to bed, shall we? I need my beauty sleep," Marth said.

"Good idea." Fox said.

Then all they others walked out of the room, except Falco, Mewtwo and Fox were left.

"Eh… Is it okay if I sleep in your room, because I don't want to share my room with that insane plumber?" Falco asked. Fox nodded, and for some reason Mewtwo blushed a little.

"Oi, kitty boy. Are you with us?" Falco said.

"Huh, eh sure thing, but what about Dominic?" Mewtwo said still blushing lightly.

"And besides there are only two beds. Who will sleep where?" Mewtwo said.

"Well Dominic and I are sharing the one bed, so you to can share the other one unless one of you want to sleep in the chair." Fox said and walked towards the door.

Mewtwo and Falco were just staring at Fox, but shot quick glances at each other once in a while.

"Are you coming or what?" Fox said.

"Eh, sure." Falco and Mewtwo said, but they had at least one-foot space between them.

When they came up from the stairs, Fox unlocked the door and held it open for the two. Fox looked towards the bed and saw that Dominic were reading, when Dominic looked up and saw Falco and Mewtwo standing he smiled.

"So, shall I make a new bed for you or perhaps you want to sleep with Mewtwo?" Dominic smirked at them.

"Well…um…Eh…" Falco said blushing.

"Don't worry; we won't say anything to the others besides we already know it." Fox said and walked over to Dominic.

"Well, Falco, you have two options, one that you say it, the other that I say it." Dominic said.

However, Falco didn't say anything. He just blushed crimson.

"Fine I'll say it." Dominic said. "Mewtwo, he loves you and cares deep for you, or at least that what I'm getting the impression of." Dominic said smiling.

Mewtwo looked at Falco, who looked away in shame and had tears in his eyes. Mewtwo's face softened and he walked over to Falco, gave him a soft hug, and wiped his tears away.

"I love you too, but I didn't know how you felt for me, so I kept it for myself or at least I thought that I did." Mewtwo said to Falco and looked towards Dominic when he said the last thing. Dominic just smiled and continued to read, until he got a relaxed expression on his face and smiled.

"Then I assume that you will be sleeping in the same bed?" Dominic asked. However, they didn't hear him at first, because they were kissing, but when they pulled apart for air, he asked again.

"Yes, of course what did you think, by the way how did you know that we loved each other?" They asked.

However, Dominic just rolled his eyes and Fox grinned.

"Your memory must be pretty lousy; because it isn't more then, what, a half hour, that I told you that I'm an empath. Meaning that I can feel others emotions and tap in to them get to know the reason for them." Dominic said.

"And the first of you to wake me up, because you have sex or a threesome or what you now do, get their head ripped off. Understood? At least you could wake me up before you started so I could join you." Dominic said tired and slightly annoyed. Fox, Falco and Mewtwo just stared at him dumbstruck.

"Goodnight you two" Fox and Dominic said and laid under the covers.

"Goodnight to you too." Falco and Mewtwo said and snuggled close up to each other. However, in the middle of the night, Dominic woke up by a sound, but it quickly stopped again. It were just some squirrels outside talking about economy and investments, so he snuggled up against Fox's chest and fell asleep.


	5. Win and stay, lose and leave

The new kid

Chapter 5: Win and stay, lose and leave.

The next morning Dominic were for once sleeping longer then he used to, but then couple of minutes Fox and the other two woke up, and Fox kissed Dominic on his forehead. In addition, he smiled at the other pair, who were currently making out.

Then there where a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Fox asked.

"It's me, Samus." Samus said.

"Come in." Mewtwo said when he and Falco pulled apart from the kiss.

Then Samus stepped in and looked towards Fox, and then at Falco and Mewtwo who were in a loving embrace.

"Hanging on for dear life or what Falco?" Samus smirked.

"Not funny, Samus." Falco said and leaned into Mewtwo who hugged him from behind.

"Wha… Are you a couple?" Samus said and played shocked.

Mewtwo and Falco nodded and kissed lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others about this." Samus answered smiling.

"We would appreciate it much." Mewtwo said.

Samus nodded and walked out of the room, she were on her way down to the kitchen were Peach, Zelda, the males and Mario, the only one who weren't there where the kids and pokemons, who were outside and played a little, and Fox, Falco, Dominic and Mewtwo. They were about to put the food on the table, when Samus stepped in. She saw Mario and was still mad at him for being such a bastard towards Dominic last night.

"Mario, will you put the raw meat on the table for Dominic?" Zelda asked. She hoped that Mario had calmed down thru the night.

"No. Do I look like some fucking servant for that fucking freak-thing?" Mario said coldly, and everyone dropped what he or she had in his or her hands and looked towards Mario. Samus became really pissed off. She stomped over to Mario, lifted him up in her eyesight and pinned him towards the wall, looking furious.

"Listen up Mario, and listen really good. I'm only saying this one time alright." Samus said angry.

"You will stop being an asshole towards Dominic, it's not his fault that Peach left you, that can you thank yourself for." Samus snarled.

"What ever." Mario said not paying attention.

"Peach, he's yours; I'm done with the bastard." Samus said and let go of Mario.

"If there is any that are a bastard then, it's that thing." Mario muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, for him Peach heard him and clobbered him on his head with her frying pan.

"If I ever hear you talk like that about Dominic, ever again, I will personally make sure that you will be a head shorter." Peach yelled at him.

Mario just shrugged his shoulders, and was about to walk out of the room when four empty dishes connected with the back of his head.

"Served you right." Link, Marth, Roy and Bowser said. Mario just looked angry, but walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in Fox and Dominic's room, where Dominic had woken up and currently where meditating with Mewtwo, while Fox and Falco where talking about space ships.

´´Mewtwo? Dominic thought.

´´Yes? Mewtwo thought back.

´´Do you think that Fox hate me, for looking like this? Dominic asked a little sad.

"No are you nuts, he loves you Mewtwo said.

´´Thanks. Dominic said.

"Yo, you two, there should breakfast on the table now." Falco said.

"Ok." Mewtwo said and got out of his meditation position.

However, Dominic could not hear him, because he were deep in his meditation. However, after a while he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Mmm, breakfast." Dominic said and walked over to Fox and kissed him. He walked over to his shelf, took a big brown-greenish book down, and began to flip some pages. Dominic sat down on their bed and found the page he looked after. He began to read it and closed the book again after reading a while.

"Should we not get going, I'm starving." Falco said.

"Sure thing, bird brain." Dominic said laughing.

"Hey, watch it scale butt" Falco said smiling.

Fox and Mewtwo just shook their heads. They locked the door and walked down to the kitchen, and underway Fox and Dominic hold had their arms around each other's waists and Falco and Mewtwo also were also holding each other like the other couple. They walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone where eating or talking, they others looked towards the door and smiled at them.

"Sit down and eat guys," Marth said. Strangely enough hadn't any of them notice the way Falco and Mewtwo was holding each other, but they couldn't be anymore less caring for that.

They nodded and sat down, and Dominic started with some raw meat and some juice. After that he took some fruit, and bread. He put it on a small plate, walked out on the terrace, and sat down on a chair.

Fox came out after some minutes and saw that Dominic where looking at the sea and forests that almost surrounded them. The trees were blossoming, the small birds flew here and there, and where eating the berries and bread that Dominic had for them. Fox sat down next to Dominic who gave the birds some of the bread he had taken, and the birds came without any fear up to his hand and started eating from it.

"Wow, you're really good with animals, you know that." Fox said when the birds were done eating.

"I know. Come let's go inside again, it's still a little too chilly for me out here." Dominic said shivering.

They walked back inside and sat down by the table, when Mario suddenly came back.

"Oh, look what the queer ugly animal thing brought inside." Mario said vicious towards Fox.

Everyone rose from their seats, ready to rip Mario to pieces; however, Dominic were so angry that he had made a fireball without knowing it.

He jumped over the tables and people that already stood up, and landed in front of Mario. Before Mario even could react, Dominic had grabbed Mario around his throat and held him against the wall. Dominic were really pissed of and held him in an iron grip.

"If I EVER hears you talking about or to Fox like that again, just think it and I won't hesitate ripping your throat out instantly, this is my one and only warning. COMPRENDE?" Dominic snarled at Mario.

"Yes." Mario said.

"Why the hell should I do what you say, you fucking queer thing." Mario said under his breath.

However, Dominic heard it and threw Mario at the wall, leaving a hole in it from the impact.

Mario stood up after a little while, and brushed himself off looking angry.

"Wanna fight? Winner stays at the mansion, loser leaves." Mario said.

"Fine." Dominic said.

"So, who will pick the stage, Gannondorf you do it." Mario said.

"Hyrule temple." Gannondorf answered back.

"First to die loses and leaves the mansion." Dominic said.

"Fine, however make it so that we can feel pain and all that other crap." Mario said angry.

"Ok." Gannondorf said.

"Step on the teleportation pads." The computer said.

So they both stepped on them and where teleported to Hyrule temple and they waited a couple of seconds for the match to start. In addition, the others went to a big screen, in the living room, to see the fight.

"Begin." The announcer said.

In addition, Mario charged against Dominic who just looked bored.

"Die THING." Mario yelled angry with Dominic and threw some fireballs at him.

"You gotta be kidding" Dominic said shocked.

"No I'm not kidding, THING" Mario yelled more angry.

Dominic just rolled his eyes, caught the fireballs in his hands, and extinguished them. Mario looked surprised and then threw some more fireballs. Dominic looked at Mario, as he was a lunatic, threw some water balls against Mario, and extinguished the fireballs in the process.

"Oh, it's that all you can do? Need queer Fox to help you because you are TOO WEAK?" Mario said emphasizing the words: too weak. Now Dominic were really pissed off, one thing that Mario had called Fox queer, but calling him too weak were the last straw to break the camel's back.

"Ori baral mosin crai.(You asked for this)." Dominic said really pissed off. He held his arms over his head and then a big ball of white fire appeared between his hands and Dominic threw it at Mario. However, just before it hit Mario, he jumped out of the way.

"Ha! Missed." Mario gloated.

"Think again, dumb ass." Dominic said and tilted his right hand upwards, the fireball flew upwards, and when it where just above Mario head, Dominic closed his right hand and the fireball changed into a stone with lots of spikes. It dropped down and almost hit Mario. However, he jumped out of the way just before it hit and were only hurt by some of the spikes.

Meanwhile, everyone includes the kids, pokemons and Master Hand, who where informed about the bet, were watching the fight.

"That was really close for Mario, too bad it missed." Fox and Peach said equally angry.

"What is it that Mario did that is so terrible?" Ness and Y.Link asked.

"We will tell you it when you are older." Link said and the boys pouted.

Back in the fight, Mario was gloating much more.

"HA HA. You can't even hit me. You're really a weakling can't fight without queer Fox. HA HA" Mario gloated really badly.

"You will regret those words." Dominic shot back angry. So Dominic ran at full speed even faster then Fox and Falcon's speed put together.

"What the…" Mario didn't say anymore, because Dominic hit him hard and fast on the side of his head and kicked him a couple of times.

"You son of a bitch." Mario said when he spat some blood and a tooth out.

"So who is it that is weak now, hmm?" Dominic said.

"Just you wait." Mario spat out.

"Ehmm, I'm still waiting" Dominic said joking.

Then Mario attacked, however Dominic just made a back flip and landed a good gap away.

"Come on, coward, or you afraid." Mario said.

Dominic just smiled and took out his flute and played a melody. In addition, then Dominic vanished and a creature appeared; it was a woman like fairy, around the size of Bowser, Gannondorf and Falcon's height put together. She threw some ice that looked like diamonds and they broke into smaller pieces, cutting Mario all over. She disappeared and Dominic came back.

"Giving up?" Dominic teased.

"Never" Mario said.

Then Dominic held his hand over the earth and started to create an earth golem, it grew bigger and bigger, and now it where ten feet tall. Then it stopped growing and ran over towards Mario. Dominic moved his hand like slapping Mario and the golem did it. Then the final blow came and Mario flew over the side and was KO'ed.

"Game" the announcer shouted. Then Mario and Dominic came out from the teleportation pads, Mario had a lot of bruises, scratches and cuts. Dominic just looked exhausted.

"You lost, you're leaving." Peach and Fox said at the same time.

"Fine, I didn't want to say with some queers." Mario said. Fortunately, for him, Dominic didn't hear him; otherwise, Dominic would have ripped his throat out. However, Peach and Samus heard it and Peach took out her frying pan and started hitting him on his head, Samus used her fist to beat him up and finished it off with her plasma cannon. They threw him into his room and yelled at him.

"Start packing, and get out here again when you're done." Master Hand said and floated out of the way. Dominic went over to a nearby couch and sat down; Fox went over to him and sat by him. Dominic laid his head in Fox's lap and fell in a light slumber because of the exhaustion, and Fox just smiled at him and stroked his hair softly. After a while were Mario done packing and Master Hand sent him home with his stuff. They others went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and the kids went out side to play. Fox, Dominic Mewtwo and Falco were the only one left in the room, after all the others were gone.

"Mewtwo, can't you teleport us up to our room?" Fox asked after awhile.

"Sure enough" Mewtwo said and teleported the four of them up to the room. Fox laid Dominic on their bed, and laid besides him then Dominic snuggled up to Fox and fell into deeper sleep.


	6. Sir beep a lot

The new kid

Chapter 6: Sir Beep-a-lot.

An hour later Dominic woke up again, and saw Fox. He were also fallen asleep on his back and now were using the whole bed for himself while snoring, however Dominic had other plans for him. Dominic made a small ice-cold water ball, and the other two had a hard time not laughing.

"Rise and shine Fox." Dominic said almost whispering, but Fox didn't hear him.

"Fine. Have it your way." Dominic said almost laughing. Then he let go of it and it dropped down on Fox's face. Then when it hit him, he woke up and yelled out in shock from the cold water.

"AHHHH. Help me. I'm drowning." Fox yelled, but then he heard Falco and Mewtwo laughing their heads off, Fox looked at Dominic who tried hard not to smile.

"Dominic." Fox said in a low tone.

"Yes?" Dominic said and backed away a little from Fox.

"Was this your idea?" Fox said and neared Dominic.

"Maybe." Dominic said and stood up against a wall.

"Come here." Fox said and ran after Dominic.

"Eeeep." Dominic simply said and ran over towards the door.

However, before Dominic could reach the door, Fox jumped at him and pinned him towards the floor.

"And now for my revenge." Fox said in a dark voice. Then Fox tickled him all over and Dominic just laughed hard and long.

"Ok… I give up." Dominic said laughing.

Fox just smiled and bend down to kiss him, and they did that for some minutes until Fox remembered that his clothes were soaked.

"Can you dry my clothes for me?" Fox said with a puppy face.

"Sure, sweetie." Dominic said and held a hand out, and all the water in Fox's clothes were drawn out of them, until they were completely dry.

"Thanks honey." Fox said and kissed him again on the lips.

"You're welcome." Dominic said when they pulled apart.

"When you're done kissing and such, there is dinner." Samus from the other side of the door.

"Five more minutes, ok Sammie?" Fox said blushing.

"How come then?" Samus replied.

"None of your business Samus Aran." Dominic said sternly.

"Maybe they want to try your gift, Samus." Falco said. By that comment, they both blushed hard.

"Shut up, Falco or else…" Fox said.

"Party-pooper" Falco muttered.

They went out of the room and saw Samus standing against the wall. Dominic and Fox blushed when they saw her, and Dominic whispered something to Fox who smiled at what Dominic said.

Dominic walked up a bit in front of Samus and turned towards her.

"Sorry for keeping you wait. Sir Beep-a-lot." Dominic said laughing manically and ran towards the stairs without Fox.

"Just you wait." Samus growled after she understood the joke and Fox followed.

Dominic just laughed and ran into the kitchen where everyone else were.

"Where is she?" Dominic asked. They others just stared at them like he were nuts.

"Where is who?" Zelda asked.

"Samus, I'm waiting for her. But I think that she is mad at me for some reason." Dominic said sounded like one of the kids.

"There you are." Samus yelled as she saw his face in the door.

"Ahhh. Help me, someone save me from Sir Beep-a-lot." Dominic yelled and Samus ran after him. However, Dominic saw a mirror and then he jumped into it and disappeared.

"Where is he?" Samus asked, and then she ran up stairs again. After a couple of minutes, Dominic jumped out of the mirror again and brushed himself off.

"Eh, have you seen Samus? I think I need to give her an excuse." Dominic said normally.

"I'm right here. Therefore, what is going on? First you were behaving normal, then like a kid, then you back to normal?" Samus asked confused.

"I guess that the kids had a sugar rush or something similar, it's the only reason for my behavior." Dominic said. Then the kids came inside from playing, giggling like crazy people.

"Kids, did you have a sugar rush, not so long ago?" Samus asked. The kids nodded and continued with their insane giggling and sat down with the others. She turned towards Dominic who gave her a look that said told-you-so.

"Sorry, about that." Samus said.

"Don't worry, and I'm sorry that I called you Sir beep-a-lot." Dominic said smiling.

"Now, where is Fox?" Dominic said.

"I'm here." Fox said behind Dominic who jumped a foot, because Fox scared him.

"Don't do that again." Dominic said panting.

"Sorry." Fox said and kissed Dominic, who kissed back.

"Missed you." Dominic said and gave Fox a small kiss on his cheek.

They sat down and began to eat, however just as they where in the middle of eating, Y.Link threw some potato salad after his older self, but some of it hit Gannondorf right on his face. Then all stopped eating and then Gannondorf threw some meatballs back at Y.Link however, they hit him on the head and were recoiled towards Zelda and then one hit Zelda right in her cleavage. She blushed deep blood red and where utterly embarrassed. Almost all of the guys began to drool, when suddenly the guys, who had been drooling over Zelda, got their food smacked up in their faces and the rest of them laughed at them. Then the guys turned towards Dominic who giggled lightly and saw their faces. He then turned towards Fox and continued talking with him, when lots of food came towards him. He looked at the food, but didn't react in time and the food splattered out on him.

Dominic didn't say anything; however, the guys just laughed at him, until they saw him smirking.

"Oh fuck." Were the only words they said before they were covered in food.

"Ha got you." Dominic said and continued eating.

"You got something there." Fox said, kissed Dominic on his cheek and licked some potato salad of his cheek.

"You spoil me, you know that." Dominic said and kissed Fox back.

"Mmhm." Fox said and where about to make the kiss deeper, when Falcon interrupted.

"Hey, NO tongue kissing at the dinner table, it's too disgusting when we others are eating." Falcon said.

"Jealous, Falcon?" Falco smirked.

"No, I'm NOT JEALOUS." Falcon almost yelled at him.

However, Falco looked at Dominic who smirked also and mouthed: He is jealous like hell.

"All right, but haven't your parents never told you that it's not politely to lie?" Falco said.

"What, I'm not lying." Falcon said sweating.

"Sure Falcon, you never lie." Falco said sarcastically.

"If I lie, may Peach's pan hit me three times on the head." Falcon said, and Peach's pan appeared on top of his head and bonked him three times.

"And you were saying?" Falco said.

"I…I… It's all a trick" Falcon yelled and saw Dominic had closed his eyes.

"You…" Falcon said, looking at Dominic who had opened his eyes and smiled at Falcon.

He jumped over the table and tried to hit him, but Dominic ducked and kicked his legs away under him and Falcon fell to the floor. Dominic sat down on his chest, pinning him to the floor.

"Now, will you behave, stop acting like a total jerk and don't lie?" Dominic asked politely.

"I'm behaving, not acting like a jerk and I'm not lying." Falcon answered back.

"Wrong answer." Dominic said and pressed his knees against Falcon's ribs.

"OK. OK! Stop it!" Falcon said in pain.

"Good boy." Dominic said and rose from Falcon's chest.

"Here, let me help you up." Dominic said and pulled Falcon up from the floor in one try with one hand.

"Thanks. And sorry for being a jerk towards you." Falcon muttered embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that; just remember what I said OK." Dominic said.

"OK." Falcon said humble.

The others just stared in awe, but returned to their plates. Dominic went out of the room and walked up the stairs and into his room and took some of his books with him and went down again, he went into the living room, put the books down and went back into the kitchen, and Zelda and Peach were putting away the food and such.

"Why don't you go into the living room with the others, then I'll take care of this." Dominic smiled and the two girls walked into the living room.

Dominic just snapped his fingers and the kitchen were clean, and the food where it should be, he smiled, and walked into the living room also, where everyone were watching TV or playing games and such. Dominic took one of his books, walked over to Fox, and sat down in his lap. Dominic opened his book and began to read, and ignored the others except, Fox then wrapped his arms around Dominic's waist. Fox poked Dominic on his shoulder, and he turned around so he faced Fox.

"What about that kiss, we were interrupted in?" Fox said.

Dominic didn't say anything, however he kissed Fox on his lips and his tongue begged for entrance. Fox parted his lips, let Dominic's tongue come in his mouth, and Fox's tongue were in Dominic's mouth. After a little while, they both began to moan and Dominic's right hand went under Fox's shirt.

"If you absolute are going to do it, then remember to use protection." Link and Roy said laughing. They then returned to the TV, and ignored Fox and Dominic.

"Zelda, what are they doing?" the kids asked. Zelda looked at Fox and Dominic who were undressing each other. They had already taken their t-shirts off and were about to do the belts when she grabbed both of them and teleported them up to their room. When they arrived they finally could pull themselves together long enough to see an angry Zelda.

"What do you think that you were doing down there?" Zelda yelled angry.

"Enjoying us selves, and why did you bring us up here?" Fox answered coolly.

"If you hadn't noticed there were children watching you. You could've scarred them for life." Zelda still yelling at them angry.

"Well, it's not our fault that YOU can't keep track of them, besides if they don't learn it today then they learn it tomorrow by someone else. And maybe you should talk to the swordsmen about this too instead of blaming us, it were them who started this whole ordeal." Fox yelled back angry.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Dominic said angry and they saw that some tears were running down his face. They had forgotten that he was an empath, and were affected by their emotions.

That comment made then made them shut up; Zelda thought back and realized that Fox were right.

"I'm really sorry, Fox I shouldn't have been yelling at you, please forgive me." Zelda said on the verge of tears. Dominic saw this and embraced her in a comforting hug, and she let go off the tears.

"Shh, Zelda it's ok" Dominic said. Fox also went over to her and comforted her too.

"I forgive you Zelda. I guess that we both lost our temper." Fox said.

"Zelda, will you do me a favor?" Dominic asked and let go of her.

"Should I leave you to some privacy, and here're your t-shirts." Zelda smirked a little.

"Would you?" Fox asked.

"Sure thing." Zelda said and teleported out of the room.

"Where were we?" Fox smirked. Dominic kissed Fox again and where gently pushed towards the bed and Dominic laid down, while still kissing. Fox began to remove Dominic's belt and he did the same to Fox.

"Mmm… Lovely..." Fox moaned while Dominic's hands where exploring Fox's body, but always stopping an inch below his waist and back to his abdomen and he began using his tongue. Then suddenly Dominic removed Fox's pants and boxers, so he were completely nude and Dominic removed his last clothes. He then opened the door and hung a little note on it, on it he had written: Do NOT enter. Dominic closed and locked the door, and went over to Fox and kissed him again. He then took the present that Samus gave him, made Fox pick a condom, and took out the lube.

"Fox, please be gentle it's my first time ok?" Dominic said.

"Ok, it's gonna hurt like hell at first, but then it should be all pleasure a little after." Fox said and lubed himself and Dominic good up.

"Are you ready?" Fox asked to be on the safe side and kissed Dominic.

Dominic nodded yes and Fox began to slowly push himself inside of Dominic and stopped to letting Dominic adjust to this new feeling, he saw that Dominic had closed his eyes in pain, but after a while he looked like he was calming down so Fox continued pushing in until he were at the hilt. Fox stopped and let Dominic adjust again, he looked at Dominic who nodded, and Fox pulled out a little and pushed in again.

"Speed up." Dominic said panting after a while.

Fox nodded and put up the speed and plunged harder into Dominic, and they both enjoyed it really much.

"Harder Fox. Mmm my goddesses this is heaven." Dominic yelled out as a wave of pleasure hit him. Fox slowed down a little and rammed harder into Dominic who yelled louder in pure bliss.

They could both be seen glistering with sweat and then Dominic leaned upwards to Fox and kissed him hard on his lips and Fox dragged his tongue over Dominic's cheekbone and onto his neck, biting him softly, but there came some blood however, Dominic just pushed himself harder against Fox enjoying the biting much also.

Then Fox got an idea, lapped up the blood, swallowed some in the process, until there came no more, and would kiss Dominic so he could taste the same as Fox could. Dominic looked half dazed because of the pleasure he kept receiving from Fox, until he got the same idea as Fox. He bit Fox a little and licked up the blood that flowed and they both kissed and swapped both saliva and blood, giving them both the feeling of being one and much pleasure to them.

"Nnggh. I'm cumming. Ahhh." Fox yelled/howled as he cummed inside of Dominic.

"Me too. Raahhhh" Dominic roared loudly as he cummed between them, making a bridge from Fox's stomach to Dominic's stomach. Fox looked at Dominic and kissed him lightly before falling back on Dominic.

"Sorry sweetie, but we need to clean up and bathe. Ok." Dominic said to Fox, who nodded slowly and were about to fall asleep.

"Oh No you don't, wake up now or I'll wake you up like this morning." Dominic said. That woke Fox up, and he were bright awake.

"I'll clean this mess up and you go in bath OK." Dominic said. Fox nodded and went out to bathe, and Dominic cleaned the bed and changed the sheets and blankets. After Fox were done showering and put some different clothes on, Dominic went out too bathe also. They left the window open a little to get some fresh air into the room, and went down into the living room where people still were watching TV. Everyone turned their heads towards Fox and Dominic who had sat down on the couch and their heads rested up against each other and they both looked flushed also.

"So how was it?" Roy smirked at them.

Dominic whispered something to Fox who grinned evilly, and Dominic rose from his seat and walked over to Roy who paled a little. He sat down on Roy's thighs facing him and traced a finger around Roy's chest and stomach, while smirking. Roy then blushed deep and tried to get Dominic of him, but he was like glued to his legs.

"So you wanna know how it was, what if I showed you it hmm?" Dominic said seductively.

"That wasn't what I meant, I were just kidding" Roy said quickly and embarrassed.

"I know, just wanted to scare you. One more thing." Dominic said and slapped him.

"Varo Cemas. (Fucking Asshole)" Dominic said as he had slapped him and walked over to Fox who grinned loudly.

"Why did I get slapped for? And what did he call me" Roy asked confused.

"You don't wanna know what it mean, besides it is your own fault that you got slapped." Fox said and looked at Zelda. She nodded, and walked over to the swordsmen.

"You two, come with me." Zelda said to Roy and Link. They whispered something among them, but Zelda interrupted them.

"Now!" Zelda said. Link and Roy jumped up from the couch and walked out of the living room with Zelda, and went into the kitchen. Then you could hear some yelling and some more yelling, Zelda gave them a reprimand, could the others hear. After a little while, it became silent and then you could hear two loudly slapping sounds. Then Zelda came in followed by Link and Roy, who had two red hand marks on their cheeks. The others laughed at them, and they were about to sit down on the couch again but Fox and Dominic had fallen asleep and filled the whole couch. Roy tried poking to Dominic, but he growled deep in his sleep and Roy stepped back a little scared. Dominic put his arms around Fox neck and Fox had his arms around Dominic's waist. They snuggled up to each other and laid there quietly and their tails had intertwined themselves and moved slowly forth and back. Then Link tried to poke Dominic, and Dominic kicked out and his foot connected with Link's groin. Link gasped and fell to the floor in pain. Zelda and the girls ignored him and the other males winced.

"Does it hurt older me?" Y.Link asked curious.

"What does it look like" Link snarled at his younger self. Y.Link went over to Dominic and poked him like his older self, but nothing happened. He then tried again, but still nothing. Then Y.Link went back to the TV and ignored them, but then Peach's tennis racket came flying and connected with the back of his head hard, and with great force and he passed out. Then all the others backed away a little and left them alone. An hour and half later they woke up, and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Dominic asked groggily. Then Dominic looked at Fox, kissed him, and got off him.

"Who is cooking tonight?" Fox asked as he woke fully up. The other stared at him and smiled.

"We are." Dominic said and kissed Fox's neck.

Dominic rose from the couch and walked out in the kitchen with Fox, they started to prepare the food and an hour later was it done. Dominic carried the food in and sat down with Fox, and everyone began to eat. After a while everyone were done eating Dominic brought in the dessert, but this time he gave Fox the credit for making it. Then suddenly a high pitched voiced called out.


	7. Sisters

The new kid

Chapter 7: Sisters.

"Domi, where are you?" a unknown girl then called out.

Everyone looked at Dominic who was paler as a ghost he knew who the voice belonged to it was his twin sister Eva's voice. Dominic looked around for a place to hide and saw a bookcase and then he shape-shifted into a fairy and flew up to the highest shelf.

"Don't say where I am." Dominic said panicking.

Then a girl looking like Dominic, but had a girl appearance instead, came in and looked around.

"Have you seen Dominic?" Eva asked fast while looking around, and then Gannondorf pointed towards the bookcase and were hit by the others cutlery.

"Aha. Found you." Eva said hyperactive. Then Dominic changed back and looked at her scared.

"Oh, shit." Dominic muttered and jumped over the table and ran towards the door, but was hit by a shoe in the back of his head. Then Eva ran after him trying to give him a hug; however, he ran out of the door and towards the mirror. He then jumped into the mirror with Eva right behind him, and she jumped also into the mirror and then a loud yell came from upstairs, more exactly Peach's bathroom. She where was relaxing in the tub, and screamed as Dominic and Eva came jumping out of the mirror, ran out of the door quickly, and remembered to apologize to her, but she didn't hear them. Dominic then ran down the stairs, into the living room, out of the window, jumped down on the ground, changed into a wolf, ran around the mansion, and jumped up to a balcony. Eva ran to the window and stopped to look after him, but she couldn't see him anymore.

"Ok little missy, who the fuck are you, what are you doing here and why the hell do you want with Dominic?" Peach said furious and stomped into the living room with a bathrobe and a towel around her hair.

"I'm E…" Eva where about to say when Dominic appeared in front of her and held his hand over her mouth. Eva just smiled and gave Dominic a big hug.

"Ok, Eva, you can let go of me now" Dominic said embarrassed.

"Hi hi, fell into the trap again." Eva said and leaned up at Dominic, however Dominic changed into a fairy and Eva fell on her snout.

"Ha ha, really mature Eva." Dominic said sarcastically.

"Dominic I were talking to the girl, and don't think you will easily get of the hook." Peach said pissed.

"Don't get a B.F. missy Pinky." Eva giggled hyperactive.  
_(A/N: The B.F means Bitch Fit. I got it from the movie White Chicks :-P)_  
"What does B.F. mean?" Link asked ignorant as usual, however he just got a dirty look from Peach, Samus and Zelda.

"It stands for Bitch Fit, and it is kind of what Peach is in right now," Dominic said trying to keep a straight face, but he failed and a small giggle escaped his lips.

"Oh…" The other males said and backed away towards the wall as they saw Peach's face.

"You were right Dominic; the females here are really weird." Eva said sneaked slowly away.

"Think again sis, this is your fight, not mine." Dominic sighed tired and pushed Eva towards the three girls.

"SIS?" they all yelled confused.

"You don't have to yell, but yes she is, unfortunately for me, my twin sister." Dominic said and sighed again. Eva then hid behind Dominic, gave him a hug, and wouldn't let lose again.

"Eh, Fox a little help over here?" Dominic asked out of breath, and Fox tried to get her of him but couldn't remove her.

"Eva, let him go" another female said, and everyone looked towards the door and saw a woman on Zelda's height standing there. Eva sighed and let go of Dominic, but held him on his arm because she was incredible shy.

"Thanks Hellena." Dominic said.

"Let me guess, one more sister?" Peach said irritable.

"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT PEACH? DID YOUR PERM GET INTO YOUR BRAIN?" Hellena exploded in anger and walked over to Peach. Peach didn't say anything; she was shocked, like the others, that some stranger knew who she were.

"Listen Missy blonde; Don't mess with my family or me unless you want to suffer the consequences, did you all get that?" Hellena said and looked at the smashers.

"Calm down Hellena, you're not on your divine duty longer." Dominic said and Hellena relaxed immensely.

"Sorry for yelling at all of you and please accept my apology Peach." Hellena said embarrassed. Peach nodded yes; however, they other just looked confused and looked at Dominic for answers.

"Hellena, I think you can explain it to them better then I can, you have always been good with the words." Dominic said and sat down.

Eva also sat down and clinging to Dominic and she looked around among the smashers, she saw Bowser and blushed deep and hid her face behind Dominic back. He saw this, smiled at her, and looked at Hellena who asked everyone to sit down.

"What Dominic is trying to say is that we are divine beings, meaning that we're gods." Hellena said to start with, letting it sink in.

"So you are saying that you are gods, like Din and them?" Link asked.

"Yes, I'm Goddess of Wisdom and War, Eva is Goddess of Love and Joy, Dominic is God of Nature and Time/Space. Our father is God of Light and Order." Hellena said fearing the next question.

"But what about your mother?" Samus asked, and then Dominic and Eva looked sad and had tears in their eyes. Hellena sighed and continued.

"She was the Goddess of Hope and Family. But she passed away in an accident when they were five years old." Hellena sighed again and watched Dominic comforting his sister who was crying a little from the memory of their beloved mother and Dominic had small tears in his eyes, but wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Samus said sincere. Then Zelda looked closer at Hellena and then she smiled.

"Oh MY GODDESSES. Hellena I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in ages." Zelda then said and walked over to her.

"Hey Zelda… Sorry for not dropping by, there were all these royal duties that I had." Hellena then said and the two girls embraced in a warm hug. Then the others looked at Dominic who looked confused too.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't know that they are friends." Dominic said to his defense. The others didn't say anything, but then Gannondorf farted loudly. Then Eva began to giggle lightly and then laughing loudly and her sister just shook her head.

"Should I make him really embarrassed, Domi?" Eva giggled to her brother.

"Not now, wait until later ok." He giggled back at her and tried not to stop the giggling.

"Brother, what is that guy's name?" Eva looked at Bowser and blushed. Dominic followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Bowser.

"Oh My Goddesses are you falling for Bowser?" he whispered surprised.

"I think I am, you know I prefer scales over flesh." She whispered back and smiling at Bowser, who saw her and smiled back. Eva blushed blood red at his smile and tried to hide her self.

"I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me, Domi. It is just so embarrassing." Eva whispered.

"Ok you two, what's up with all the whispering?" Hellena and Zelda asked at the same time.

"Nothing is up, besides the ceiling." Eva said smiling.

"Your humor are really corny, you know that?" Peach snobbish said to Eva.

"I didn't know that I could eat humor." Eva giggled insane.

"Here we go again. Great job Peach, now she won't shut up again until she falls asleep or run out of air." Hellena and Dominic groaned and held their hands over their ears. Then Eva began on her insane jokes and riddles.

"How can you make three cookies be enough to five people without the five people getting into a fight?" Eva asked the smashers. She let all the smashers come with their guesses, but no one had the answer.

"You eat the three cookies yourself." Eva said laughing insane. Therefore, it continued until Dominic and Hellena had enough of the torture and created a soundproof bubble together. They let the smashers inside except Gannondorf and Falcon. In addition, an hour later Eva fell asleep, standing up, of speaking so much and Hellena and Dominic removed the bubble again.

"Finally she fell asleep." Hellena said and looked at Gannondorf and Falcon who were passed out long ago.

"Should we wake them up?" Dominic said with a smirk, and Hellena knew that he were up to something; Sometimes he could be like Eva or worse.

"Ok, Dominic do you want the honor?" Falco said smirking.

Dominic nodded and created a huge ice-cold water ball and made it almost be frozen. Then he dropped it on them. Then they woke up with a huge scream. They heard the other laugh at them, and saw that Dominic was sneaking away.

"Get him!" Gannondorf yelled and ran with Falcon after Dominic who was giggling madly.

He ran around the table a couple of times before running out of the room and then Eva woke up.

"Huh, did I fell asleep?" Eva asked, and were about to continue with her jokes Roy interrupted her.

"Eva there is someone chasing your brother, and he said that he wanted a hug from you." Roy said smiling. Then Eva got an evil grin on her face and ran after them, giggling loudly.

"Domi, come here and give me a hug." Eva yelled ecstatic as she saw him running from Gannondorf and Falcon.

"Ahhh. FOX HELP MEEEEE!" Dominic yelled as he saw Eva. He then ran into the living room and hid behind Fox who whispered something to Dominic. Dominic looked at Roy and stood up.

"Roy, you are in deep trouble and I suggest that you start running right now." Hellena said as she saw Dominic's face.

"Eeep." Was Roy's only words as he ran from Dominic who where chased by his hyperactive sister and Gannondorf and Falcon. Then Roy got tired and Dominic saw his chance and jumped at him and pinning him to the ground. Then Eva yelled out.

"DOGPILE" Eva yelled and jumped on Dominic, Gannondorf jumped on Eva, Falcon jumped on Gannondorf, and then they other came and jumped on them. Dominic then lifted himself and the others, letting Roy out and then Roy jumped also and squished Dominic.

"Get off, fat asses. Geesh how much do you weight." Dominic said flattened. However they didn't move.

"Fine then, suffer the consequences." Dominic said threatening. Then everyone got off him and it were time for the kids to go to bed.

"What about us?" Eva said and then Master Hand appeared.

"Who is this?" Master Hand asked but then he looked at Eva and Dominic.

"This is my sisters, Hellena and Eva." Dominic said and pointed to Hellena and Eva.

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Hand." Hellena said casual and bowed slightly. Then Eva made a big megaphone behind her back, with her magic, and turned it on.

"HELLO, IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU MASTER GLOVEDUDE." Eva yelled loudly into it. Master Hand and the others would be temporally deaf if not Dominic and Hellena made the soundproof bubble again while she was shouting. When she stopped again, they removed it.

"I think that the room Mario and Falco were sharing is available, since Falco have moved into Chronos, Fox and Mewtwo's room." Master Hand said and hadn't been told Dominic's real name.

"Why did he do that?" Zelda asked looking at Falco.

"Because I wouldn't be in the same room as him." Falco said and went up to get the rest of his stuff out the room so the girls could get it.


	8. The prank couple

The new kid

Chapter 8: The prank couple.

Later as the kids were in bed, the adults were in the living room, talking and drinking some alcohol. Then Eva whispered something to Dominic and they both got an evil smile on their faces.

"Should we play truth or dare and spin the bottle afterwards perhaps?" Eva said smiling innocently but Dominic and she had a plan.

"Sure thing." Everyone else said

"Same rules, like last time." Samus said and put the gross stuff on a small table, and Eva started.

"Truth or dare, Falcon." Eva said with a smirk.

"Truth." Falcon said as he saw the smirk.

"Is it true that you have used Peach's undergarments more then one time?" Eva asked innocently.

"Yes and I am proud of it." Falcon blurted out, put a hand over his mouth and looked shocked. He was slapped hard by Peach and the others moved a little away from him. Eva and Dominic sniggered a little, since they were the cause of him blurting out to the others.

"By the way. We have made it so that no one can't lie, only speaking true when asked." Dominic and Eva said smiling, and the others swallowed hard.

"Truth or dare, Link" Falcon said still embarrassed.

"Dare." He replied.

"Kiss Gannondorf on his lips." Falcon smirked.

Link didn't reply and went over to Gannondorf who tried to hide his blush.

"Shall we begin to wreck havoc?" Eva asked with an evil smile, Dominic knew that she meant and he nodded yes. Then Dominic held his hand out and then Eva let her hover over her brother's hand, then a white ball was made and then Dominic and Eva smirked at the others.

Then Link kissed Gannondorf, but then he put his arms around Gannondorf's neck and he used also his tongue, who replied the tongue kiss. Dominic and Eva snickered loudly at Gannondorf and Link and then they pulled apart and looked confused, until they realized what they had done. Link, then ran out to puke, and Gannondorf blushed.

"High five, sis." Dominic laughed hard and high fived with Eva as Link came back looking pale with a faint blush.

"I guess that it was your work. Was that the white ball you made that caused this?" Samus said laughing, to Dominic and Eva, with the others.

"Yes." Dominic and Eva said in chorus.

"Truth or dare, Dominic" Link said, now would he get his revenge for this and last time.

"Dare" Dominic snickered with Eva over a plan they had.

"Make out with Falco in two minutes." Link smirked at Dominic.

"What ever" Dominic said and walked over to Falco and sat in his lap and started making out with Falco, who replied eagerly and blushing. Samus looked at Mewtwo, who strangely enough were calm, but looked bored for some reason. When they were done making out, Dominic gave Falco a kiss on his cheek. Everyone just looked dumbstruck at them, but Dominic just rolled his eyes.

Dominic sat down next to Eva who snickered, whispered something in Dominic's ear, who giggled at it.

"Truth or dare, Samus" Dominic snickered.

"Truth." She replied. Eva whispered, and giggled, something to Dominic who first stared wide at Samus and then at Zelda but the he smiled widely.

"Do you love Zelda?" Dominic asked innocently.

"I… eh…. I… do…" Samus said blushing. Everyone get a shock from that, but recovered quickly.

"Truth or dare, Eva" Samus smirked and blushed when Zelda had put her arm around Samus's waist.

"Dare" Eva grinning at her.

"Kiss Bowser." Samus smirked, but she didn't know that Eva had fallen in love with Bowser.

Eva smiled at her happy and walked over to Bowser and started kissing him, as only people in love could do, and much to Samus's surprise he kissed back the same way. After some minutes, they pulled apart and muttered something to each other that only Dominic and Hellena could hear and both were happy for their sister. Eva sat down again, but sitting next to Bowser and hold onto his arm.

"Eva your turn." Dominic said.

"Truth or dare, Falco." Eva said.

"Truth." He replied.

"What was the true reason for moving into my brother's room" Eva smirked, she already knew the answer but the other should also hear it.

"Because I…" Falco sighed and looked at Mewtwo who shrugged his shoulders.

"I did it because I wanted to together with my love." Falco said and walked over to Mewtwo and gave him a kiss on his lips and sat down besides him.

"What about spin the bottle?" Peach said surprised.

Everyone nodded and Samus took a bottle from the small table. Everybody sat down in a circle and Samus spinned the bottle and it landed on Falcon and Gannondorf, and then they had to kiss and the other laughed and then Gannondorf spinned the bottle and it landed on Samus and Bowser, they kissed quickly and Samus spinned it again. This time it landed on Link and Hellena kissed, and Link spinned and it landed on Falco and Fox. They both smiled and kissed with passion and Falco spinned it and it landed on Dominic and Mewtwo who also kissed with passion on Dominic's behalf. Mewtwo spinned it and it landed on Roy and Marth. Everyone looked at them and they kissed very quickly and were scarlet red. Roy spinned it and it landed on Eva and Zelda. They both blushed and gave each other a cheek kiss. Eva spinned the bottle and it landed on Peach and Luigi. Then Dominic yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Dominic said and walked up the stairs.

"I'm also going to bed." Mewtwo said and teleported up to the room, Eva then smirked and turned towards Bowser.

"Goodnight, my love" Eva said, kissed Bowser and walked up the stairs.

"Shouldn't we call it a day and go to sleep?" Peach said. Everyone then walked out of the room or teleported. Fox and Falco came in the room and saw that Mewtwo and Dominic were fallen asleep on the small couch in front of the TV. Falco lifted Mewtwo up and carried him to the bed and laid down besides him. Dominic was also carried to his bed and Fox kissed him on the forehead and feel asleep.


	9. Dreamwalking

The new kid

Chapter 9: Dream-walking.

Next morning when Dominic woke up and had showered, he went down in the kitchen to get some water. When he arrived in the in the kitchen, he got a shock. Gannondorf and Link were making out and so were most of the people who sat at the table. Dominic had to grip the door for support because he was really dizzy and everything were a blur, then darkness as Dominic fell to the floor unconscious. Then Dominic woke up suddenly and saw Fox lying on the bed sleeping.

"Whew, just a nightmare." Dominic said to himself. He then slowly got out of bed and went silent down to the kitchen, looking around every corner. Then he slowly peeked inside the kitchen to see if anyone were making out, but nobody were there. He then crept towards the living room, no one there either. He then walked up to the rooms to see if they were there. He knocked on Zelda and Samus's door, but it slowly opened and Dominic peeked in.

"Hello, anyone home?" Dominic asked. He walked into the room, but couldn't see anyone and turned around. There stood the Grim Reaper with his scythe and swung it at Dominic hitting him in the left arm. Dominic woke up screaming and it woke up the others. Dominic sat in the bed shivering and pale. They others came running in and saw Dominic.

"Dominic what happened?" Zelda asked.

"First I dreamt that I woke up and went down to the kitchen to get some water, when I saw that everyone where making out, and the feelings overwhelmed me and I passed out. Then I dreamt that I woke up again and went down to look if it weren't a dream, but there were nobody anywhere and then I went to check on yours and Samus's room, however you weren't there and I turned and saw him." Dominic said still shivering.

"Who did you see?" Link asked.

"It was the Grim Reaper and he swung his scythe at me and hit me in my arm then I woke up." Dominic said and looked at his arm and paled much more, there on his left arm a half deep and long cut could be seen and it were fresh, because there were some fresh blood running from it slowly. In addition, it was the last thing Dominic saw before passing out.

"Will he be ok?" a male voice asked.

"It's not that bad, and it's more the shock of it that worries me, and we should keep him under observation for at least an hour." A female said.

Dominic slowly opened his eyes and to start were everything a blur, but he focused after awhile and looked at the people standing by his bed.

"What happened?" Dominic asked slowly. They people smiled at Dominic and he sat up.

"You passed out of because of the shock you got from the nightmare." Dr. Mario said.

Then Dominic remembered everything. He quickly looked at his arm but nothing could be seen. Fox sat down on the bed and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." Fox said and gave Dominic a hug.

"But what about the cut?" Dominic asked.

"That can I explain." A deep voice said. In the door, a tall man looking like Dominic and his sisters.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dominic asked.

"I'll tell you later, but now about that dream you had." Dominic's dad said and sat down on the bed besides Fox.

"It's called dream walking and it happens sometimes for people with gifts like us." His dad explained.

"Dream walking?" Dominic asked he had heard of it before, but didn't knew exactly what it was.

"Yes, it's a rare gift that comes from your visions and empathy mixed together with your control over Time and Space. If you haven't noticed it, your powers behave after your mental state, awake or sleeping." Dominic's dad said.

"But what is this dream walking, you got away from explaining that." Dominic said.

"It allows you to shape or change your dreams while dreaming." His dad said.

"So, that when I dreamt that I woke up from the first dream and the next, I was dream walking? But what I don't understand is what the Grim Reaper was doing in my dream?" Dominic asked confused.

"Your feelings my son." He simply said.

"Of course, then I had the first dream, I was filled with love and lust, and some fear. And the second dream was pure fear and then when I couldn't find anybody it turned into angst and then I thought about death, the Grim Reaper appeared." Dominic said as it dawned on him. Then another male voice called out.

"Baryl, where are you?" someone called.

"Coming Evan." Baryl said and looked at his son.

"Evan is here?" Dominic asked happy. His dad, Baryl, nodded. Dominic then smiled happy, got up from the bed, changed quickly into some clothes, and ran out of the door. Dominic ran down the stairs and saw a man on his father's height, standing there. He was quite handsome and that were Baryl too, according to the top ten polls in Draconia.

"Evan!" Dominic yelled happy and tackled Evan in a big hug, and then Baryl came down the stairs also and hugged Evan.

"Hi, handsome." Evan said and kissed his lover. Dominic just rolled his eyes and went over to Fox and gave him a small hug.

"So, how have you been?" Evan asked in his deep voice and ruffled Dominic's hair.

"Fine, except this morning, I was apparently dream walking as the Grim Reaper attacked me and such." Dominic said and looked at Evan.

"Wow, a Dream Walker, they are really rare nowadays." Evan said. Then Dominic's empathy caught some faint feelings, but it was enough for him. His powers strength had increased some more since he came here, and his empathy's interception range had expanded so he could feel the most of the mansion at once, but it would be faint at the end of his interception range. However, Dominic's eyes caught the mirror, he saw something moving in there, he walked over to it and looked, then two familiar looking arms grabbed him and tried to pull him in, and he tried to fight back; however, two more arms grabbed him and pulled him in the mirror. Then loud yelling came from upstairs and Dominic came running fast down, blushing scarlet red, and ran into the living room, and where followed by the girls. Then they stopped and looked at the two males, and then Eva smiled broadly.

"DADDY. EVAN" Eva squealed and jumped in her dads arms giving one of her famous hugs and Hellena smiled and gave Evan hug. Then the girls switched and Hellena gave her dad a hug and Eva gave Evan a hug too. Dominic used this time to get away from the girls and ran into the living room while laughing at the girls.

"Excuse us dad, while we murder that bastard for messing with our stuff." Hellena said and ran with the girls after Dominic with hair combs and other make up stuff. Baryl and Evan just shook their heads and walked into the living room with Fox. They walked in and saw that Dominic were about to be caught.

"Dominic, why don't you stop Time?" Evan suggested.

Dominic nodded and made the throwing pose at the girls, however it didn't work because Hellena had blocked it with her magic. Then he jumped over the girls, jumped up the walls and out of a roof window and jumped down and landed on all fours and was about to run into the woods, but were thrown back by a magic shield that Hellena had casted.

"Now girls, don't be too rough with him, he is still weakened from this morning." Baryl said smiling at his daughters. They had a tendency of trying to kill Dominic whenever he messed with their make-up stuff.

"Why is he that?" Eva asked.

"Dream walking." Her dad answered.

"Congratulations brother." Hellena said grimly. She had heard that it were dangerous to dream walk, and that you could be killed by it.

"Not funny, maybe you wanna get killed by the Grim Reaper." Dominic scowled at his sister. He then walked into the kitchen and took some water, when Fox came up behind him and hugged him.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, should I make something for you?" Fox asked as he kissed Dominic's neck.

"Yes thanks you sweetie." Dominic said as he turned towards Fox and kissed him. Fox smiled and made some food for Dominic who happily ate it. Dominic cleaned the dish and walked with Fox out of the kitchen again.

"I will be outside most of the day, training." Dominic said as he walked towards the front door. He walked out in the garden, where there was a pond, grass, some trees, plain soil and a fireplace. Dominic smiled at this and made a fire in the fireplace.

"Let's go out and watch him." Baryl said and had his arms around Evan's waist.

All of the smashers went out in the garden to see Dominic train. When they arrived Dominic were about to begin and he didn't see them. He held a hand towards the pond, while his eyes were closed, when a snake of water appeared. Dominic let the snake move around him and then he held his arms over his head and shot it up on the air and towards the smashers who were terrified. However, his family was calm. In addition, just before it would hit anyone it flew up and back at Dominic who let it upwards once more and making images with the water. He then guided it high up in the air and made a big dragon, making it move and then let it fall down in the pond again and made a water golem. He then finally let go of the water and it fell back into the pond and were calm once again. Dominic then opened his eyes and saw the audience he had gotten and smiled at them, they clapped at him demanding an encore and whistled at Dominic. He then closed his eyes again and then held the same hand towards the fireplace that began to flare and were bigger now. Then a snake again appeared, but it divided in three smaller snakes that flew around Dominic and now were three rings instead and they moved up and down changing from white to dark blue. Then Dominic moved his hand up in the air, and the rings followed. Then they connected with each other, making various signs and mystical symbols. Dominic then extinguished the flames and opened his eyes again and they showed a little tiredness, but he continued. Dominic made two stonegolems and let them fight, and after awhile, they fell down. He then walked over to the grass, kneeled down, laid his hands down, and concentrated hard.  
Then suddenly big colorful roses grew from the grass and then Dominic stood up.

"Step back a little, it's gonna being dangerous now." Dominic said to the audience. They stepped back and Dominic went out in the middle of the garden and held his hands over his head and started spinning round fast and a small, slender tornado formed around Dominic. He then spread out his hands while spinning faster and the tornado increased in strength and size, and then the soil began to tear up and flew around the tornado too.

"Watch this." Baryl said. Then Dominic's hands glowed red and then flames were flying around with the wind until it became a tornado of fire, however then water and earth flew into the tornado too and it changed color and substance. Now it was a white tornado but it suddenly began to sway violent and were beginning to get out of control. Dominic where on all fours and panted. He fell to the ground but lifted himself up slowly, Dominic stuck his hand out at the tornado's wall, it slowly began to shrink, and Dominic used all his energy on it and collapsed when the tornado stopped and disappeared. He had exhausted himself on stopping it and slipped unconscious. He could feel someone lift him up and carried him inside, but he didn't knew how it were and fell asleep in the persons secure grasp.

Meanwhile was it Evan who carried Dominic and sat with him on the couch while he was resting. Dominic where now dream walking again, and were trying to learn how to control it, when he walked around in a meadow and saw a little spring. He took a little phial that he had in his belt and put it under the water and filled it, and then his dream changed and he were at the mansion, but this time everyone where there. He saw Evan hold him and Dominic blushed, Dominic loved him much and Evan knew it. They had even shared the same bed because some years back Dominic were afraid of the dark and his dad weren't there so he got comforted by Evan and Dominic could tell him everything, and if Dominic were feeling down, Evan always cheered him up again. Dominic went over to Evan and looked at him, he was smiling sweetly and then Dominic's dream changed again this time he were in a forest, walking when he saw a new spring and took out a new phial and held some water in it and then Dominic woke up while holding the small phials in his hand. Dominic nuzzled more up to Evan and felt secure here and smiled.


	10. Beach fun

The new kid

Chapter 10: Beach Fun.

Later at lunch Dominic were rested and in a good mood, and were smiling. Dominic ate happily and was eating much more then he used to, since he had to regain all of his energy. He helped cleaning up and went into the living room to read, however he were so occupied with the book that he didn't hear what were said. Zelda then tried pushing to him, but he still didn't react and then someone threw a book at him. Then he reacted and looked up.

"Huh?" Dominic asked and looked at Zelda.

"We asked if you wanna go to the beach." Zelda said. Dominic smiled at her and nodded; he went up to pack a few things but didn't say anything, only smiling oddly. They others just looked at him with a blank stare and then Dominic came back down again still smiling weird. Fox walked over to him and kissed him and he replied, smiling still mysteriously. They then all boarded the Great Fox and headed towards the sunny beach.

Underway Dominic began to get hyperactive along with Eva and they both ran around and giggled insanely like there wasn't a tomorrow. Then the Great Fox were over the ocean Dominic kissed Fox briefly and turned towards the others and Eva stood beside him still giggling madly.

"See you down there" Dominic said, saluted and jumped out of the Great Fox. The others rushed over to the docking port that Dominic had jumped out of it and they saw that he dived towards the sea.

"Is he insane?" Link said.

"Nope, he just wanted to be in the ocean like meeee." Eva screamed as she jumped out also from the docking port.

"Is she also nuts?" Marth asked while looking at his family who just shook their heads in disbelief.

"No, they just get extremely hyper when near to the sea. So watch out, they might be up to something. " Hellena said and sat down again and waited to get back on the ground again.

Meanwhile were Dominic and Eva happily swimming around and scaring the people out of the water, when suddenly the Great Fox land on the parking lot so they hid underwater. The kids and adult males all ran into the water, when an ominous music filled the air, the water dropped in some degrees, and then a wave on the water appeared. Then a loud girly shriek came from Marth, something was holding on his legs and slowly pulling him under water. All the kids screamed and tried to get out of the water but something were also holding on to them as well. Then suddenly they could hear a familiar giggle, and Dominic and Eva's heads appeared from the water while laughing. They highfived and swam around some more.

"Ha ha, that was one hilarious show you put made there, Marth's expression were priceless." Roy said and laughed together with the others.

"No rest for the wicked." Eva and Dominic said in chorus, and then some slimy mud hit Eva on her face and spattered out, Dominic had seen it coming and dived back into the water, swam over to Fox, and teased him a little under his waistline. Dominic reappeared from the water once more and gave Fox a hug, and kissed his back and neck. Eva had gotten the wiped of her face and now were all in a big mud fight except Dominic who had swamed further out and were about to dive when something hit him in the back. He turned around and saw that all had some mud in their hands and were looking at Dominic, and then they threw it. However, Dominic dived fast and swam towards a crevice in the sea floor, and jumped out of the water and changed into a small fish and swam into the crevice. Then Dominic got an idea, he swam up under them, changed back into himself, held his hands over the sea floor and a big lump of the mud rose from it and then Dominic showed himself. They saw him, but he pointed up in the air and they saw the mud ball, however before they could react, it dropped down on them and covered them in mud from waterline and up. Dominic laughed at them, but then everyone jumped at him and tried to drown him however, he dived down to the sea floor and swam over to Fox.

"Help me, they are after me." Dominic said to Fox who smiled at him and then he smeared some mud in Dominic's face who just stared at Fox, but then he wiped away the mud on his face. Then he smiled and gave Fox a tenderly kiss and floated on the surface, on an airbed he had created, to get some sun on his stomach and legs. Fox then also tried to get some sun so he laid down besides Dominic, but he pushed him so he fell down in the water. Dominic pushed back, Fox were also in the water again, and they both agreed to get out of the water and get some sun on the beach. Therefore, they went up to the girls and laid down besides them, and then Samus turned her head towards them.

"So what happened last day after your little show on the couch and Zelda teleported you up to the room?" Samus asked nosy and Peach, Zelda and Hellena, turned their heads towards the couple.

"Well…We talked it out and then after Zelda left, we tried your present and after that we rested a little." Fox and Dominic mumbled tired to Samus. They looked at the girls who stared blankly at them before they started on the questions.

"Dominic, did you remember to…" Hellena asked her brother, and then Dominic nodded lazily.

"Yes, sister dearest." Dominic mumbled, and then he yawned a little.

"How was it, did it hurt?" Peach asked bluntly and Dominic blushed and looked at her.

"At first it hurt, but after that was it only pleasure." Dominic said and purred at the reminding of the love Fox and him, had made a couple of days ago. Then Dominic fell asleep on the beach while tanning, and woke up an hour later and turned around so his front side could get some sun also. Dominic woke up some hours later and saw that everyone was tanning also and that Falco and Mewtwo were besides Fox. Dominic kissed Fox lightly and turned again, and when it was time to get home, everyone had more or less gotten some tan. However, Dominic had gotten so much sun that his scales that were normal reddish/orange-green colored, was deep red now, and then the others either giggled or laughed.

"Hey, lobster-boy, are you coming?" Marth then called out, but then a mud ball hit him square in the face and dripped down on his clothes.

"Hmph." Dominic huffed and went over to Fox, and put an arm around his waist.

They all boarded the Great Fox and returned to the mansion, and started their evening meal. It was Evan and Baryl who cooked and when they put the food on the table, Dominic and his sisters digged in the food and started eating and the others hesitated at first but then started eating also. After a while was, everyone satisfied, and after they it had cleaned up everyone walked into the living room to relax.  
Mewtwo and Dominic went over to a secluded area of the living room and were about to meditate when Dominic called for his crystals and made them form a circle around him and then they glowed and stopped again after a few seconds. Dominic began his meditation and was soon out of hearing reach, and slowly began to levitate. He were in it so deep that they couldn't wake him up, and he were slowly beginning to dream walk and the crystals began to glow again.


	11. Splitted personality

The new kid

Chapter 11: Splitted personality.

Meanwhile were Dominic walking in a forest when he saw a spring and went over to it he took a phial and put some of the water in it and continued walking until his dream changed again and he saw a wall with a stone tablet in it. He took out the tablet and put it in his pocket, he started to wake up slowly, however something pulled him back in the dream world, and he turned around and saw the Grim Reaper again.

"I don't fear you any more so leave this world." Dominic said to the Grim Reaper who just smiled evilly and attacked Dominic who dodged it and threw some fireballs at it. The Grim Reaper then swung his scythe at Dominic whose right leg was hit and dripped with blood.

In the real world Dominic's leg also began to bleed and it got the others attention and rushed over to him and Mewtwo who were not meditating anymore and looked with concern. Then suddenly the small bottles in Dominic's backpack glowed and flew down in the living room and into Dominic's hand and opened themselves and poured the water out into an orb that glowed and disappeared. Then the stone tablet also began to glow inside his pocket, disappeared in a bright light, and the light healed Dominic's leg and other cuts that the Grim Reaper gave him in the dream world. Meanwhile the orb appeared in Dominic's dream and he threw it at the Grim Reaper and then he exploded into many small butterflies that thanked Dominic and flew away, then Dominic woke and up opened his eyes, smiled reassuring at his family and smashers, removed the crystals and became unconscious once again. Fox went over to Dominic, and then they were teleported up to their room and Fox put Dominic on the bed, kissed him on his forehead and walked out of the room and down the living room again. The smashers and his family were worried, but Fox smiled relaxed at them and they calmed down. Then after a while, Dominic came in the living room and smiled at them, he then told them what happened in the dream world.

"So I like, totally throw some fire like at him but he like totally dodges them and then like totally unfair he like tries to like kill me like with that sword thingy like totally unfair, but I like totally make him like explode and then like some butterflies like totally thanks me for being totally brave and like saving them. Then like I woke like totally confused up and like runs downstairs and I'm like running and then I almost like trips but like then I like totally runs down here like to totally be with like Fox. And then you like looks totally weirdo on me like you like saw a totally looser and I like wanna go totally shopping like totally right now and I totally wants like someone to like come with me to like the shopping mall like right totally now. Girls we are like so totally going shopping like now but you are all like totally weirding me totally out and WTF this is like totally wrong clothes and I'm like totally going changing in like my room like right now." Dominic said fast and then he teleported up to his room and changed.

Then a loud yell came from upstairs, it was coming from Dominic. They all ran up and many clothes lying on the bed and Dominic began to panic.

"No there is like totally not any of these rags that like totally fits together, Zelly and Pinky P I like totally needs your help on this like, please" Dominic said and got more clothes out. Zelda and Peach squealed at this, shoved all they others out, and began to help find some clothes to Dominic. After a half hour they were done and walked out and Dominic followed in some nice clothes and some of the guys wolf whistled at Dominic, but got a nasty glare from Fox.

"Girls we like totally need to get going like right now." Dominic said and went down stairs to get a jacket on. The girls followed and they took Samus's car.

"Would anyone like totally come along then it's like totally now you say like yes?" Dominic asked them and Fox, Falco, Mewtwo sat in the car and they drove to the mall. When they reached the mall, the girls took Dominic's hands and dragged him around different clothes shop.

"That is just totally gross; no this is totally like my favorite." Dominic said and pulled a sky blue shirt and paid for it and so it went on for at least two hours.

"Isn't this like totally cute, what do you say, will he like totally dig it?" Dominic said and pulled out an indigo colored t-shirt with a white fox on it.

"Aww, it is really cute he will love it," Peach said and they both paid for their clothes. The girls and Dominic went down to meet with the guys again, and when the guys saw them, they gaped. Samus had only five bags, Zelda nine bags, Peach fifteen bags and Dominic had twenty-two bags from various shops. Dominic somehow managed to hold the bags, and wave at the same time, and kissed Fox.

"Is that just clothes?" Falco asked in awe and Dominic nodded and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and gave one to Mewtwo too. They both blushed at it; however, he just smiled at them.

"I like need to do like some more shopping." Dominic said when they walked around. They went into a bookstore, shoe store, and an occult shop. Dominic bought some books, shoes and something magic related stuff, herbs and a book. Then they went back home and they all got a shock when Dominic carried his stuff in and went up to his room and put the things away. One of the other guys went up to check out what he had bought, and then a shriek came from upstairs and then a slapping sound and a door slamming.

"What did you do to him?" Zelda asked Roy as he came down with a hand mark across his left side of his face.

"I just knocked on the door and asked if I could come in and see what he was doing." Roy said and put a cold cloth on his cheek.

"KNOCKED?" Dominic roared in a sudden change of his mood and Roy jumped at least a foot.

"YOU BARGED IN WITHOUT KNOCKING AND DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR PERMISSION TO GET INSIDE THE ROOM." Dominic roared louder at Roy who began to whimper.

"I am sorry." Roy whimpered. Dominic stomped over to the kitchen door. He walked over to Gannondorf and slapped him hard over the face.

"Why did I get that for?" Gannondorf asked surprised.

"Because it was you who made him do it." Dominic said and walked into the living room were the others were residing. Dominic went over to Fox and snuggled up to him, while kissing him and again his mood had changed. Roy and Gannondorf sneaked into the living room and Dominic were busy reading beside Fox. Then a red tinted Dominic came into the living room followed by some more Dominics in different colors. Everyone looked at the real Dominic and then at the other Dominics, however they saw that the real Dominic was pale and his eyes were emotionless for some reason. Then the red Dominic saw Gannondorf and Roy and jumped at them.

"GRR, YOU WILL PAY FOR ENTERING MY ROOM" Red Dominic yelled at them, but was stopped by some of the other Dominics.

"Get a hold of your self Anger." A dark yellow Dominic said and the one they called Anger cooled down a little but scowled at Gannondorf and Roy. Everyone were confused by all of the Dominics and looked at whatever they had in their hands in case of they were drunk.

"I can assure you for that you are not under the influence of any alcoholic content, but allow me to explain who we are and why we are present." The dark yellow said again.

"Go on, explain." Zelda said.

"Very well, Princess Zelda. We are Dominic's emotions, however something had happened in the dream world and now we are out of Dominic's mind .I think it have something to do with the Grim Reapers attack. Anger, behave yourself for crying out loud." He said again at the red Dominic who had pounced on Gannondorf and Roy and were currently beating them up. Anger looked up quickly and stepped away from Roy and Gannondorf, but kicked them a couple of times.

"I'm Wisdom, that's Anger that's currently beating the shit out of Gannondorf and Roy. The yellow one over by Eva is Happy." Wisdom said and pointed to a bright golden Dominic who stood besides Eva and laughed at her jokes. Then the smashers saw a light pink Dominic walking over to Fox and kissed him. Wisdom just rolled his eyes and turned towards the smashers again and then a light purple Dominic ran over to Fox and sat in his lap smirking at the light pink Dominic who made an angry frown at the light purple Dominic.

"The first one is Love and the other one is Jealousy." Wisdom said and saw that Love and Jealousy were getting into a fight, but then a dark pink splitted them up and kissed Fox tenderly and then sat down face to Fox and started to pull of Fox's shirt off.

"NOT INFRONT OF THE KIDS" Wisdom, Anger and Zelda yelled at him. The dark pink Dominic pouted and sat down beside Fox and had his hand on Fox's leg near his groin, Fox just blushed and removed Lust's hand from his groin area.

"You are no fun, Wisdom, you are such a party-pooper." The dark pink Dominic pouted again when he saw that Fox had removed his hand.

"That's Lust, and the dark green over there is Brave. And the light grey is Timid." Wisdom said and pointed to a dark green Dominic who gave a big grin, and a light grey Dominic who had hidden his face in timidity under his hood because everyone was looking at him. Then there was a loud sigh coming from the window and a dark purple Dominic stood and looked out of the window and sighed deep again.

"That's Sadness" Wisdom said. Then Wisdom looked around and couldn't find who he were looking for, however he saw who he was looking for standing by the book case who looked at the couch where there was a fight going on. It was Lust and Jealousy who were gotten into a fight over Fox, and Brave tried to get them to stop.

"Nice going, Brave, you got them now" a light green Dominic said sarcastically.

"Stop it now when you still walks" Anger growled to the light green Dominic.

"Ghee it's not like I'm walking right now" he replied sarcastically.

"That's Sarcasm, Jealousy and Lust stop now." Wisdom said tired of them. Then a dark grey Dominic voiced his opinion.

"What if they get hurt? On the other hand, maybe they kill each other? What then?" the dark grey Dominic said anxious.

"He is right, what if they die, and then maybe we dies too…" a dark indigo blue Dominic said scared.

"The dark grey is Anxious and the other one is Fear." Wisdom said.

"Fear you say." Gannondorf said and snuck up on Fear, and prodded his shoulder. Fear jumped, screamed, and ran over to Fox so seek comfort, and Anger was at Gannondorf's throat in a flash.

"Why the hell did you do that for? Answer me!" Anger snarled at Gannondorf.

"I… I… just… wanted… to see… how much scared he was…" Gannondorf stuttered in angst. Anger growled and sat down on a chair, and looked like if he would kill Gannondorf without a second thought. Then Lust took Fox's hands, walked out of the living room, and was heading upstairs, but Jealousy stooped them underway.

"Back off Lust, and let us others have our share of Fox." Jealousy said and grabbed Fox's right arm. Fox got away from them while they were fighting and sat down by Fear and held him in a hug, and Fear calmed slowly down again. Then there was a loud crash and they went out in the kitchen were Lust and Jealousy were fighting and had knocked some stuff down, and then Anger came in the kitchen.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE KIDS." Anger roared at them and they stopped fighting. Then Anger dragged Lust and Jealousy out of the kitchen by their necks and threw them into the living room.

"I have had it with these, they keep fighting and I'm sick of it. If they don't behave this instant I'll kill them." Anger said and sounded pissed off. Fear were still shivering from the scare that Gannondorf gave him, but Fox got him calmed down and then Fear looked at Fox.

"I'm not afraid anymore, thanks Fox." Fear said, kissed Fox and became a dark indigo blue fog and floated into Dominic, his eyes started showing some emotions again, and he was less pale. Fox held Dominic in a hug and he tensed a little, but calmed down again. Anxious then walked over to Gannondorf, looked curious at him, and started poking him here and there and he became a dark grey fog and went into Dominic too. Dominic were less pale and looked around and saw that his other emotions tried to get back into his mind, and then Anger suddenly stopped being angry and became a red fog and went into Dominic and this repeated with the other emotions also. They had discovered that, they had to be the exact opposite of what they were. After a while were Dominic back to normal, smiled at Fox, and walked up to their room and Fox followed him. Dominic laid down on the bed and looked tired and soon fell into a light slumber, and Fox tucked him in and sat down beside him stroking his hair.


	12. Training, secrets and surprise party

The new kid

Chapter 12: Training, Secrets and surprise party.

After a while Fox walked out of room and down into the living room where the other smasher where.

"How is he?" Baryl asked Fox as he came in the living room.

"He's resting right now, but I think that he will soon wake up again." Fox answered and then Dominic came in the living room looking refreshed. He stretched out, made some handstands, and smiled at them. Dominic then back flipped all the way down to the gym and started working out, and the male smashers followed but couldn't keep up with Dominic's pace and slowed down.

"Are you getting slower or what?" Dominic said while punching on the sand bag that hang in front of him, and the male smashers stood and heaved for air. After a while, they got the air back and looked at Dominic who gave the sand bag a final hit and it flew over in the wall and slid down.

"Anyone up for a sparring fight?" Dominic challenged them. They all nodded and Dominic smiled.

"Who wanna start or are you chickens?" Dominic teased and then he shifted in to a chicken to complete the teasing, but after a while, he changed back again.

"I will." Gannondorf said and Dominic smiled and got in his fighter stance. Gannondorf attacked and Dominic dodged it easily, and then Dominic kicked both of Gannondorf legs away under him in one swift move. Gannondorf fell but got quickly up again, and Dominic then did the splits and dodged a fist at the same time. Gannondorf then kicked out after Dominic but he grabbed his leg and Dominic bend over so his back laid on his leg touched and threw Gannondorf over him. Dominic then got up and did his taunt, he made a handstand and spinned around himself a single time and stood up again. Gannondorf then charged at him, but then Dominic made a perfect circle kick and hit Gannondorf on his left side of his face and Gannondorf spinned around a couple of times in the air and fell to the floor.

"I give up." Gannondorf said and got up, on his left cheek there was a mark of Dominic's foot.

"Ten points for the dragon kid." Dominic hollered and made some back flips. He was ready for the next fight.

"Who is ready for some serious ass kicking?" Dominic asked and looked at the others.

"My turn." Link said. Dominic smiled and made a hand stand and jumped back on his feet.

"Should we use weapons this time?" Dominic asked and Link nodded. Then Dominic smiled and took out his flute and threw it high in the air and then it changed into a rod, Dominic then jumped up and grabbed it. When he landed on the floor again, he twirled it around his fingers and got into his stance again, and then Link showed some mastering skills with his sword. Then Link attacked but Dominic blocked with his rod and jabbed it into Link stomach and he were pushed back a little. Link then took out one of his arrows but Dominic blocked it fast with his staff, and Dominic ran over to Link and used his rod to make a pole jump and while in midair, Dominic hit Link on his back. Link fell forwards and Dominic made his taunt on his rod, and then Dominic used it as a swinging pole and kicked Link hard. Link fell down and then he threw his weapons away and Dominic looked oddly at him.

"I thought that we should fight with weapons or have you changed your mind?" Dominic asked, Link nodded and then Dominic threw the rod up in the air and it changed back into a flute, and packed it away again. Link cracked his knuckles and Dominic made some handstands and then Link attacked again and Dominic ducked under his fist, jabbed his elbow into Link's stomach, Dominic twisted his hand so he could grip Link's collar, and threw him over his head. Link landed on his back and had the air knocked out of him, and Dominic made his taunt over to Link and looked at him.

"Do you want to give up Link; it was a pretty nasty fall you made there?" Dominic asked in concern and jumped back on his feet. However, Link turned around quickly and kicked Dominic's legs away under him, and he fell on his back. However, Dominic got up quickly and then he gave Link a hard kick and swung his tail around himself and made Link fall down and then Link gave up.

"Where have you learned to fight like that?" Marth asked. Dominic looked at him oddly, but smiled anyway to him.

"My sentinel taught me it, but come on anymore who want to fight?" Dominic said and made a handstand with his legs on his back. Everyone looked at him when he put his feet's on the floor while still making the handstand.

"Or what about four of you against me?" Dominic said and stood up.

"Fine." They said, and then Marth, Falcon, Bowser and Roy attacked. Dominic dodged their attack and then he made a handstand and kicked over his head, hitting Roy and Marth in the process. Dominic then jumped up on Falcon's shoulders and waited to being charged at, then Roy swung his sword at Dominic but he jumped out of the way just in time. Dominic jumped down on the floor, and kicked their legs away, and soon after they were defeated.

"Dragons rule, you drool" Dominic hollered and made his taunt four times, one for each defeated smasher. He then noticed that his flute were gone and looked at the ground and then saw that Gannondorf had picked it up.

"Gannondorf, will you be so kind to give me my flute back?" Dominic asked politely, but Gannondorf just smirked at him. Then Gannondorf threw it up and away and it landed in a hollow near the roof.

"Try to get that down." Gannondorf said and were smacked over the head by the other males.

"Piece of cake." Dominic said and climbed up a rope, jumped over to a nearby wall and jumped again and grabbed some ladders. He then grabbed onto the ceiling, crawled all the way to the hollow, took his flute, and put it in his pocket. When he got it, he let go of the ceiling and let himself fall down, halfway down he spread out his wings and glided down to the others slowly. When he landed on the floor, he folded his wings back together and hid them under his robe again.

"Like I said, piece of cake. Now, who's next?" Dominic said. Then the intercom was activated and Master Hand's voice called out.

"Everyone who are in the gym except Fox and Dominic, please go to the living room at once." Master Hand said and they other smashers went to the living room.

"Fox, why weren't we called to the living room?" Dominic asked, but Fox patted on a seat next to him on the training mat. Dominic sat down and then Fox kissed him and gave him a hug.

"You scared me when you let go of the ceiling, promise me that you won't do it again." Fox said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again." Dominic said and kissed Fox tenderly. Fox gave him a small smile and they laid down on the mat, looking up at the ceiling. Then after a while, Dominic suddenly sat up and looked at Fox and he looked at him, Fox then also sat up so their faces were in front of each other.

"Fox, there is some things about my people and me that you need to now, but it has to be a secret for now. Ok?" Dominic said with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Fox said and looked curious at Dominic's face. Dominic breathed deep some times before he started, and took out a small golden pendant from around his neck. It was a dragon and a fox holding an azure blue crystal with three white lines.

"This is the one of the Royal Family of Draconia's pendants, my sisters, my dad and Evan also has one." Dominic said and looked at Fox.

"So you are a prince?" Fox asked and Dominic nodded. Fox smiled and kissed Dominic as if it didn't matter if he were royal or not.

"Looks like I got my prince charming after all." Fox said and laughed. Dominic just smiled and then he looked serious again.

"Now for the really serious thing Fox." Dominic said and Fox paid attention to Dominic once again.

"The reason I wanted you to use a condom when we made love last day, was because if you didn't I probably would be pregnant now with your child, not that I don't want any kids but it's just a little too early. Dominic said and looked down on the mat not wanting to see Fox's reaction. Then Dominic could feel a paw on his cheek and looked at Fox who smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"We can get children?" Fox asked and Dominic nodded and Fox gave him a big hug.

"Come we need to go to the living room" Fox said when he looked at his watch. Therefore, they walked out of the gym and headed towards the living room. Underway Fox intertwined his fingers with Dominic's and Dominic rested his head on Fox's shoulder. When they arrived at the living room Dominic lifted his head and Fox knocked five times on the door, paused, and knocked three times again. Then the door slowly opened and Fox took Dominic's hands and guided him inside of dark room, and someone then turned on the light and everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE." Everyone yelled as they jumped out from their hiding places. Dominic jumped a little back, in surprise but smiled broadly and looked around; there were banners and tables with food and presents. Dominic went over to the table with present and looked at them; the others also came over and looked at Dominic.

"Go on, open them." They said, but Dominic hesitated and looked at Eva.

"What about Eva?" Dominic asked.

"Don't worry Domi, I got my presents while you were down in the gym." Eva said and gave Dominic a hug. Then Dominic smiled at her, and turned towards the presents and looked at them. Then he took one of them and it was from Hellena, it was a collection of books full of magic and then Dominic smiled and laid it beside the other wrapped gifts. Then Dominic took a small blue present and it was from Evan, it was a ring that was blessed with protection magic. He then took a gift from his dad and it were a book that showing the history of his people. Eva had gotten him some more clothes and then he got a huge present from his family.

"Go on open it." They said, but when Dominic were about to remove the paper he got the feeling that there was something weird about it. Therefore, he cautious opened it and saw a huge stone tablet and then he squealed in delight.

"Thank you so much." Dominic said and gave his family hugs and kisses. He had always enjoyed translating extinct and forgotten languages, and this stone tablet were said to contain the oldest language in the universe and the strongest magic ever known to any species.  
He had dreamed about translating it ever since he first heard about it.  
He then walked over to his stack of presents and pulled out a small box and it was from Zelda, Peach and Samus. It was a scrapbook about all of the smashers including all the nasty, and embarrassing, details about everyone.  
From the kids and pokémon, he got a gift certificate to the mall, and then Dominic took out Falco's present.  
Dominic looked confused at his gift but gave Falco a big hug and a cheek kiss anyways. It was a book about the Lylat solar system, were Fox and Falco were living, and nearby solar systems. Then suddenly Dominic and Eva's pendants began to glow brightly and then a cerulean-green portal opened. Next ten people, five boys and five girls, stepped out of the portal and they looked all like Dominic and Eva, and then when they saw Dominic and Eva they smiled at them. Dominic and Eva gave them all hugs and smiled and then Dominic and Eva's clothes, changed and Dominic's became a white robe with a mark over his heart; it was a silver rod with a silver flute and a sword crossing over the rod and standing in an azure blue rose. Eva's clothes became a pinkish colored robe with a green bow and silver-golden arrows and a sword and a blue harp crossed the bow and where standing in a forest green rose. Then Dominic and Eva turned towards the smashers and their family who all looked like they wanted an explanation. Dominic then opened his mouth and said a lot of gibberish, but the strangers and Eva could easily understand him.

Then Dominic gave up trying to explain it to them and looked at the other strangers, then they gave him and Eva some presents and then they walked back into the portal, Dominic, and Eva's clothes returned to normal. They then laid the gifts over to the other gifts and turned towards their family and the smashers.

"I guess that we owe you an explanation." Dominic said and took a present and started opening it.

"Who were those people?" Baryl asked his twin children and Dominic were done unwrapping his present, it was a small spell book, but it would grow bigger by time.

"They… are… us sort of. But just in different time and space lines" Dominic sighed and took out his pendant and looked at the middle stone, its inner light were a little dim. After looking at it for a while, he put it away again.

"In fact there are twelve in all counting us with. Each of one has a realm, or domains as we call it, to protect and guard. But that is only half of the job." Eva said slowly, took one of the new presents, and started unwrapping it.

"The twelve of us are the Guardians of Gaia, the domains soul and life force of everyone and everything. We are all identical, but also completely different from each other. Some of us like music whereas some don't. They like fighting maybe and someone else don't." Dominic said and laid his present down to the others.

"How long have you been that, and why didn't you tell us it before." Baryl said with a voice full of concern.

"Ever since we was born we were destined to become Guardians, and we had promised not to tell you before the time was appropriate." Eva said serious for once. She took out her pendant and looked at it, the forest green crystal with three pink lines were also a little dim like Dominic's. Instead of a dragon and a fox holding the crystal, it was a dragon and a dinosaur holding it. They represented herself and Bowser, and Eva smiled before putting it away.


	13. Uhm Will you?

The new kid

Chapter 13: Uhm…Will you...?

Then a loud scream came from outside and everyone except Dominic and Eva, ran outside. They just slowly walked and saw that someone had taken Peach and Zelda. Then the kidnappers saw Dominic and Eva, and threw the girls on the ground and started running. Eva and Dominic just rolled theirs eyes, and then Eva took out a bow and then shot golden arrows at the kidnappers, hitting some of them and Dominic hammered his rod in the soil hard and created a mini earthquake and they rest of the kidnappers fell to the ground. Then a big hole opened under them and swallowed them, and they were never seen again. Then the earthquake stopped and Dominic and Eva went back inside and let the others stay outside and ponder. After a while, they came in and saw that Dominic had unwrapped the rest of his presents and were looking at the stone tablet. He then took out a pencil and wrote something down on a notepad, then continued looking and trying to decipher the markings on it until he by accident touched a weird marking and got a vision. He saw a golden ark open fire at some blurry creature. Then Dominic came back to reality, and continued looking at the tablet and scribbled down something occasionally. After ten minutes, he laid the notepad down, sat down on a couch, looked up in the ceiling, and closed his eyes for a while.

"So how is it going?" Fox asked and said down next to Dominic.

"Not good, it's it the most complex language I ever have seen and I still need to decipher the letters and all that before I can translate it. Worse is that I can't find the connection between the tablet and the vision that I got unless…hmm could be that…" Dominic sighed and looked at Fox who smiled at him secretly.

"I wanna ask you something serious." Fox said and took Dominic's hand. He then got down on one knee and everyone became silent and gaped at Dominic who blushed hard.

"First, I would ask you if, when tournament is over if you wanted to live with me and my crew on the Great Fox near the Lylat system." Fox asked and before Dominic gave an answer he silenced Dominic with a finger on his lips, and then Fox took out a small box and opened it. In there was a ring with a lapis lazuli stone in it.

"Second… I… wondered…. If you would marry me?" Fox asked nervous, he had practiced in his head for a long time. Dominic couldn't believe what his ears had heard, but smiled and pulled Fox into a deep passionate kiss.

"I would love to marry you and live with you." Dominic said when they parted their lips. Fox smiled and gave Dominic a hug and cried a little in happiness. Then after a while, everyone cheered on them, and then it was time for supper.

"So, when are you getting married?" Zelda asked while all were eating. Dominic and Fox looked at each other and smiled.

"We haven't decided yet, but maybe not so long time. We will wait and see" Fox said and received a kiss from Dominic, he were holding Fox's hand under the table and got a small squeeze from Fox. The smashers continued grilling them with many questions, and then the inevitable question came.

"What about children?" Samus asked. Dominic and Fox looked at each other and then Dominic nuzzled Fox and smiled.

"When we are both ready." Fox said and laid his cheek on Dominic shoulder.

"What do you mean by that? Aren't you not going to adopt? Then how will you get children?" Peach asked bluntly, curious and confused. Dominic's family looked like they tensed up, but Dominic just smiled for himself. Then Peach got a glare from Dominic who said it all, and he sent her a thought image.

"Oh My God! Is that even possible!" She said surprised, but she didn't believe it. Dominic got up from the couch and went out of the dining room, and Fox followed him. They went up stairs and into their room, and Dominic began to take some of his clothes.

"I think that we better practice, hmm?" Dominic said seductively and Fox went over to kiss him. They slowly undressed each other. Then they were about to start on the fun stuff, when they heard that the door opened slowly and someone's hand appeared in the door. Dominic and Fox quickly covered them with their sheets and blankets, but saw that it was only Falco and Mewtwo. They sighed and relaxed, and looked at the intruders.

"Next time try remember knocking right, you scared us half to death." Fox said. Falco grinned and Mewtwo shook his head.

"What were you doing before we interrupted?" Falco asked snooping.

"Well… we…" Fox said nervous.

"We were about to have sex before you interrupted us, but what is important is, what are you doing here?" Dominic smirked because when Fox talked with them, Dominic made a reading of their feelings.

"Besides if you wanted to join us you should just have asked." Dominic said smiling again, and then Falco and Mewtwo blushed.

"Can we join?" Mewtwo and Falco asked at the same time and the couple in the bed nodded then Falco undressed and jumped in the bed that Dominic had made bigger with his magic, together with Mewtwo. Then Falco began to kiss with Dominic and Fox were kissing with Mewtwo. Suddenly Dominic twisted himself in a strange way, allowing him to work on both Falco and Fox at the same time. Fox then took a condom and slowly worked himself into Dominic whose attention was with Mewtwo.

"Hey Falco, wanna try something really fun?" Dominic asked. Falco nodded and then were told to take on a condom and lay under him. Then Dominic impaled himself onto Falco's dick and were now having both Fox and Falco inside of him at the same time, and Dominic then began to give Mewtwo a blowjob. Unbeknownst to them the door where slowly opening and then Peach's head popped in.

"Hey, what are you…" Peach asked and stopped when she saw what they were doing.

"You…. You… are…." Peach said, but never said the last word because Dominic had thrown some silvery dust on her.

"Forget what you saw what happened in this room, and go into your room." Dominic said and Peach nodded, went out of the door and closed it after her. Then Dominic made a move with his hands and strange markings appeared on each of the walls, glowed shortly and became burned looking. Then Dominic looked at his crystals and smiled.

"Crystals. Corners." He said and a crystal appeared in each of the corners. They glowed shortly also, and it stopped quickly. He then said something in a strange language and pointed at the door, and then a marking appeared and looked burned like the ones one the walls. Then he saw that the three others looking at him strangely and he simply smiled and went back to sucking and licking Mewtwo's dick. After a little while, Falco and Fox continued with fucking Dominic who began to moan loudly and then he roared really loud and came hard and long onto Falco's stomach. After a minute or so Mewtwo also came and Dominic swallowed all of his semen, and then Falco and Fox came almost at the same time, Dominic could feel them cumming, and it made him cum again. They all laid down besides each other, panting and were exhausted.

"Wow, we gotta try this some more." Dominic said panting and looked at them.

"Now?" they said tired. Dominic just rolled his eyes, snuggled up to Falco and fell asleep. Then the three others also slowly started to dose off and fell asleep too.


	14. Strange disappearing and unlocked words

The new kid

Chapter 14: strange disappearing and unlocked words.

An hour later, they woke up, and Dominic ran into the bathroom and showered. Then, one at a time, the others also bathed and then they sat down in front of the TV. There was a thriller, with an evil clown who killed children, on it and Dominic held onto Fox in fear.

"Turn it off, turn it off." He whined and didn't want to look more, and then when it was over Falco teased him about it.

"Is the big mighty dragon afraid of a clown?" Falco teased him, however Dominic just looked at Fox with puppy eyes and Fox softened.

"Falco, leave him alone or I'll tell everyone what you are afraid of." Fox threatened and Falco paled.

"Ok I'll stop I was just kidding, just don't tell them what it is. It's so embarrassing." Falco said scared. Then Dominic looked at him, smiled broadly, and gave Falco a hug, and meanwhile hugging him, he whispered something in his ear.

"I know your deepest fears." Dominic said and Falco paled immensely. However, when they pulled apart from the hug Dominic made a zipper move over his lips and Falco smiled again.

Dominic were bored immensely and then he walked over to Fox's and his bed and began to meditate and half-hour later, someone knocked on the door. It was Zelda and she asked politely to come into the room, and she saw that Dominic where meditating. Suddenly an azure rose appeared around of Dominic, closed and disappeared. They ran over to the bed, but the only thing left were some small azure rose petals. Then Link came running into the room, panting.

"Dominic…Your sister…Eva…she…disappeared…suddenly…downstairs…in a green rose." Link panted and saw that his fellow smashers had a worried look on their faces and Dominic weren't there.

"Dominic disappeared also in a rose, but it was an azure rose instead of a green." Zelda said. Then they ran down stairs to see the other ones and saw that Hellena were making different spells, but they weren't working. Baryl and Evan just looked anxious because of Dominic and Eva's disappearing. Then Hellena became angry because of none of her spells didn't work.

"Why won't any of them work? Damn it." Hellena said angry and sad at the same time and when Baryl held Hellena in a comforting hug she broke down and cried. Then suddenly the markings on the stone tablet began to glow and a golden orb appeared from the tablet's core and disappeared.

Meanwhile were Dominic and Eva were fighting with the other Guardians against some strange creature, then the golden orb appeared in front Dominic and went in his flute. He then got a short vision of it and then he realized it was the same creature that were in his vision, when he then played a new melody, disappeared and then the ark from his vision came. It then opened fire against the creature, and destroyed it. Then the ark disappeared again and Dominic had to hold onto Eva for support, and they both had lots of cuts and bruises all over them. Then the two roses appeared around them again, closed themselves and brought them back to the smash mansion.

Back at the mansion everyone were getting anxious and worried about Eva and Dominic, when the two roses reappeared and slowly unfolded themselves. Then Dominic and Eva fell to the floor exhausted and tried to get up again, they still had many cuts and scratches and they smiled weakly before slipping unconscious. When Eva woke up, she saw that she was in a hospital room and Dr. Mario smiled at her. The creature that they had fought against were one of Terra's agents, it tried to destroy Gaia so it could absorb the combined domains resources and killing the worlds life.

"When can I get out of here?" Eva asked and looked at Dr. Mario who looked at her papers.

"I'll go and discharge you; I'll leave for now so you can get changed." Dr. Mario said. Eva smiled and looked at Dominic who had not waked up yet, but it was understandable. He had used a lot of energy on only protecting Gaia and them, but also summon the golden ark that had defeated the creature that attacked Gaia and them. She changed and walked out of the door and looked at the people that had crowed the corridor in concern. When Baryl saw Eva, he ran over to her, gave her a strong hug, and had tears running down his eyes. Eva wiped them away and got a hug from the rest of her family and Bowser, the rest of the smashers smiled and began to talk happily, however Dr. Mario came out of the door with serious expression on his face everyone became silent.

"I'm afraid that Dominic have slipped into a mild coma, however if he don't wake up within the next 24 hours it's quite possible that is more serious then we first thought it was." Dr. Mario said. Then the door opened and Dominic came out dressed normal and munching on an apple.

"Who will be in what?" Dominic asked, stretched out and threw the apple core in a litterbin. Everyone ran over to him and smiled. Fox ran over to him, gave him a strong hug, and sobbed lightly into Dominic's shoulder. When he was finished, he looked at Dominic who kissed him lightly, and wiped away the tears from his face. Then Baryl came over, gave his son a strong hug, and let go after awhile. Dominic then smiled and walked down to the living room were the stone tablet was, and continued translate it. After awhile the others came down and Dominic were writhing something down, but after a while he became more and more irritated. Then he laid down the notepad, roll up his sleeves, and stepped in front of the tablet. He then put his hands on the tablet, and then his hands glowed a faint blue light and he closed his eyes. Then his body glowed the same bluish color that his hands were, and then the tablet glowed too. Then the markings slowly began to change, one at a time and when all the markings had changed Dominic stopped glowing and so did the tablet.

"Ha I knew it." Dominic said grinning and then Fox came over it.

"What did you know?" Fox then asked, and Dominic smiled broadly.

"That the tablet was protected by some ancient magic that sealed away the true words of wisdom, spells and knowledge. I figured it out and evoked the hiding spells and charms." Dominic explained and then he took his notepad and wrote many things down and after a half hour he smiled, he had translated the tablet and began to read the translation of it.

"OH MY GODS OH MY GODS! So it was true, what I had read, everything is as the books said" Dominic said excited and a little loud.

"What did it say?" Everyone asked, however Dominic just smiled and went up into the kitchen grabbed some fruit and ran up to his room in a hurry.

"What's up with him?" Marth asked, but nobody answered the question. Then Fox, Falco and Mewtwo went into their room to check on him. They found him writing in a book and had the notepad open besides him; occasionally he looked at the notepad and wrote it down on in the book. When he was done, he looked up and saw that the three guys were looking at him, and then Dominic stretched out again and put the book away. Then he gave Fox a hug and a small kiss, and went downstairs.


	15. Movie night for adults

The new kid

Chapter 15: Movie night for the adults.

He then walked into the living room, after he had been out in the kitchen to get something to drink, and saw that everyone were waiting for him, Falco, Fox and Mewtwo were already there and had a seat for him.

"What are you waiting for, sit down." Samus said and Dominic sat down by Falco and Fox. Then he noticed that the children weren't there.

"Where are the kids?" Dominic asked and everyone smiled.

"They are in bed, it's over their bedtime." Zelda said. Then Dominic wondered what was going on.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked again and looked at Fox.

"It's simply a movie night for adults, so we will be watching different movies and we will start with some horror movies." Samus said again, and Dominic began to be a little nervous. He looked at the VCR clock and saw that it was ten pm.

"Marth put the first movie on." Roy said and Marth putted a movie in the VCR and pressed play. Then the movie started and after a while everyone except one were pale and scared, the only one who was not scared was Dominic. He sat with a smile on his face and laughed occasionally, he got weird looks from the other ones and then Falco remembered something. When the movie was over Peach and Zelda had hidden their faces in fear, and looked up again.

"Can I select the next movie?" Falco said with a smirk and looked at Dominic.

"Sure." They said and then Falco took a movie from a little bunk, next to the other ones. Then he put it into the VCR and started it. The movie was 'IT.' Everyone was watching it with interest, however then Dominic realized it was the movie he had seen earlier. Then he panicked and tried to get up from the couch, but someone was holding him down.

"You can't go now, it's here the fun is." Falco said smirking, but Dominic was still scared. However, he then could feel Fox's arm and it were around his waist now, and Dominic calmed down.

"It's just a movie, sweetie. It's not real." Fox said to him and Dominic started to realize that fact. Thus, he began to enjoy watching the movie with the others and Fox. Dominic then rested his head on Fox's shoulder and then Falco saw that, he knew his plan was destroyed. Then it was time for Zelda to pick a movie, the movie she chosen was a romantic movie, it was Titanic and then most of the males groaned loudly, they had no intention of seeing a crying movie.

"Zelda, please any movie besides that. It's way to sobby, and how can they make a movie about a ship that takes about, what, half hour to sink into three boring hours?" Some of the males groaned, but Zelda just looked at them.

"That's properly because you are uncultivated, thickheaded, males that think it too feminine to show emotions." Zelda countered at them. However, before it started some of the people left along with Samus, it was Roy, Marth, G&W, Falcon, DK, Luigi, Baryl and Evan. The others stayed and watched the movie, when suddenly someone interrupted.

"Take a look of that ass, what do you think of it?" Someone asked.

"It's Ok." Someone replied. Then Link suddenly felt that someone had put an arm around his waist, and he saw that it was Gannondorf. Link blushed but didn't do anything about it, however Dominic saw it and elbowed Falco lightly and whispered something to him. They both grinned and saw the movie to the end. When it stopped, the girls yawned and said that they were going to bed.

"Good night girls" Dominic said and looked at his watch, it showed three am. Then the people except Baryl and Evan came back in and sat down.

"Where are my dad and Evan?" Dominic asked.

"I think he said something like: Saras neta subearas yujii varas baras (Let me fuck you hard tonight), or something like that and then he slapped Evan's ass." Marth said and he hadn't gotten the hint. Dominic then shuddered and Fox grinned.

"Are you sure that is what he said." Dominic asked him and he nodded.

"That's just embarrassing and nasty. I can't believe that he really said THAT." Dominic said and hid his face timidly.

"What does it mean?" Link asked and smiled at Gannondorf. Dominic rolled his eyes at this.

"First Link, stop flirting with Gannondorf. If you don't confess soon I'll do it for you. Second what do you think it mean, but let me give you a hint with a truck: two lovers plus some ass slapping." Dominic said irritated. Then they all got an idea of what it meant.

"But now I have a question. Who haven't had sex within twenty-four hours." Falcon asked and all except Dominic, Fox, Falco and Mewtwo raised a hand.

"How long is it then since you last had sex then?" Marth asked. They looked at each other, and then Dominic spoke up.

"Well…mmm…We did it after we had eaten dinner so about eight or nine hours." He said and sat in Fox's lap.

"What did you do?" Gannondorf said and made a winking move towards Link who blushed crimson.

"We… eh… tried….uhm… a… foursome…" Dominic said and the four of them blushed deeply. The guys became silent and looked at Dominic, Mewtwo, Falco and Fox who just blushed harder.

"How was it?" Link asked and went over to Gannondorf and kissed him. Fox, Mewtwo, Falco and Dominic whispered something among them, when suddenly Dominic nodded and looked at them.

"What if I showed it to you?" Dominic said and took a silver plate and laid it on the floor. They all nodded and then Dominic searched his pockets for something.

"Is there any one who has a small sharp knife?" Dominic asked again and Link gave him a small dagger.

"Ok, gather around the plate and watch." Dominic said and made a cut in his index finger, and waited for enough blood to come. When there was enough blood, he traced his finger around in a spiral on the plate while saying a spell. Then there came a picture and slowly started to show what they had done. When it was over Dominic wiped the blood away and the plate became normal again. Some of them were drooling, while some were pale, while Dominic was healing his cut. Then Dominic's ears turned and he heard some faint sounds, but quickly dismissed it he could hear someone moan, but he didn't want to think about it.


	16. Hunting

The new kid.

Chapter 16: Hunting.

Meanwhile the others were talking he was practicing with his magic, juggling with elemental balls. Then he became bored and suddenly got an idea. He then sneaked up on Marth, made a ball of dirt and dropped on his hair. Then Marth shot up from his seat, and saw that Dominic was smiling broadly.

"I thought that you maybe needed a mud mask, or something similar." Dominic said and stepped back. Then Marth pulled out his sword and were slowly walking towards Dominic.

"Now Marth, I was only kidding." Dominic said and looked around the room. Then Marth swung his sword at Dominic who caught it with his right hand. Then some blood could be seen running down the sword and Dominic let go of it, he then slowly licked the blood away from his hand. Then suddenly his fangs began to grow and his eyes became catlike.

"I think that I go hunting now, anyone want join me?" Dominic said and walked over to the window. He then opened it and jumped out, landing on all fours when hitting the ground. Then he could hear a small noise from behind him, he turned around and saw Fox. Dominic noticed that there was something different about Fox and saw his eyes. They were like Dominic's and he saw that Fox's fangs also had gotten bigger.

"I wanted to join you in your hunting." Fox said and kissed Dominic deeply. They then ran into the forest silently and Dominic quickly found a prey. Dominic then pounced on the rabbit, bit it in the throat, and drank some of its blood, then he turned towards Fox who smiled and he offered the rabbit to him. Then Fox also drank some, but he did it slowly and cautious since it was his first time he did it. When he tasted it, he made a funny face, and Dominic snickered but when he was done, he gave the rabbit back to Dominic who healed it and let it run again. Then they heard some noises behind them, and Dominic looked surprised at the people.

"What are you doing her?" he hissed at four people who were standing in the shadows. Then the four people stepped out in the light, it was his family who also had changed. Then they all ran out to hunt like one family and had a small competition. The group who caught most food won the right to mock the others for twelve hours, and then they split up in three groups. Fox& Dominic, Baryl& Evan and Eva& Hellena. After a while they gathered back at a fireplace, which Dominic had made and had their preys with them. Eva& Hellena had caught some rabbits, Baryl& Evan had a deer and two rabbits and Dominic& Fox had also a deer, a rabbit, a hare, a peacock and a calf. Then they began to feast on the animals until there were no more; however, they did not kill them only drinking some of their blood. When they were done eating, Dominic healed the animals and they ran back into the forest. Then they walked back to the mansion and then Dominic looked at Eva who grinned.

"Race you to the door." Eva said and started running and had Dominic right behind her. Then they came to the door, and then they opened it. They all walked silent inside and up to their rooms.

"Goodnight." Dominic said and went with Fox inside their room. Then they slowly closed the door trying not to make to much noise and turned around and then they saw two half-angry half-worried faces.

"What the fuck do you think what time it is in the night to run away and were have you been? Its four thirty in the morning and what is it that on your clothes, in your faces and hands?" Falco and Mewtwo scolded them as parents scolded their children. Dominic could sense that they weren't angry, just really worried about them. Then Dominic spoke up after a while and looked at Fox, who where shocked because he had been caught.

"I'll tell you when we have gotten some sleep, and thanks for worrying about us." Dominic said and pulled of his shirt and went out to wash of the blood from his face and hands. Then Fox came out and after a couple of minutes of silence, there was giggling coming from the bathroom. Then they came out again and both had flushed faces.

"Go to bed, and get some sleep." Mewtwo and Falco said tired and then Dominic went over and gave them a hug before he went to bed together with Fox.


	17. New Year's party

The new kid

Chapter 17: New Years party.

A couple of hours everyone else woke up and walked down to the kitchen, and they sat down by the table that were already laid and then Dominic came in and put some food and juice on a tea tray. He then took the tray upstairs and into the room, he shared with Falco, Fox and Mewtwo. He went slowly inside, saw that Falco and Mewtwo were awake, and smiled at them. He sat the tray down on their knees and told them to eat.

"We wanted to show you our appreciation for you worrying of us and we are sorry that we kept you awake." Dominic said and gave them a hug.

"Come down when you are done ok?" Dominic told them when he was leaving the room. Then he saw that the others were in the kitchen. They all chatted happily and Dominic went over to Fox who were talking about space ships.

"Hey sweetie." Dominic said and gave Fox a hug and sat down besides him. He listened to their conversation and then he looked outside bored. Then Mewtwo and Falco down stairs, they both looked tired and worn-out, but smiled anyways.

"Late night romance?" Link asked, they both shook their heads and yawned.

"No, because SOMEONE had to be outside to five-thirty in the morning and not saying where THEY were." Falco said and looked towards Fox and Dominic who smiled.

"We already said that we are sorry," Dominic said. Then his family came in the kitchen, and looked rested and they all were in a good mood. Dominic walked out of the kitchen, and up to his room. He then laid down on the couch and began to read, however after a while he fell asleep with the book on his chest. Since nobody woke him up he slept to three o'clock, and then he woke up and were rested. He then saw that there had been someone to check on him since there laid a note beside him.

Gone out to shop for the party tonight, you know how get in touch with us. Didn't want to wake you up. ♥Love Fox♥ Dominic smiled at the note and went in bath, and when he were done he went down in the kitchen to grab something to eat when he found another note from Fox.

I have made some of your favorite food in case you got hungry, it is in the fridge. ♥Love you. Fox♥ Dominic then found the food and ate it slowly, while smiling. Then Dominic cleaned the dish after himself and walked into hall and grabbed his jacket, closed the front doors, thought about Fox and blinked. When he opened his eyes again, he were in the mall and saw the smashers and his family. They hadn't seen him, since they were discussing party plans.

"I'll say that the music should be like here, the food like there, and the games and that like here." Peach said and pointed three places on a drawing of the living- and dinning room.

"No, no and no. You are completely wrong. The music should be like here, the food here, the games and that here. Wouldn't you agree Hellena?" Eva said and pointed to three other places.

"I can't think in all this noise, the people in the mall are to noisy." Hellena said and then everyone and everything became silent. They looked around and saw that all except them were frozen.

"Would this help with your thinking problem?" Dominic said and smiled.

"Eh sure." Hellena said casual and didn't think of who the person was until it dawned on her.

"Dominic, what are you doing here? I thought you was resting?" Hellena asked as she turned around and saw her brother.

"I thought that you might need a hand or two. I was obviously right." Dominic said and walked over to Fox. Fox smiled and embraced Dominic in a hug; he then gave him a short kiss on his lips.

"Is this the decoration stuff?" Dominic asked as Fox and he parted their lips.

"Yes, but we can't agree were to put it, because Pinky over there keep nagging about that if we don't put the stuff here, here and here, it would be a decoration disaster." Eva said and pointed were Peach had pointed. Peach only huffed in anger and became snobbish.

"Of course it would be a deco disaster. It's should be more good looking then practical." She snorted. Everyone else rolled his or her eyes at her.

"I have a suggestion, I'll return to the mansion with the stuff and I'll decorate. And you will be shopping for clothes or similar, can you agree to that?" Dominic said, they all nodded and then Dominic made a portal and sent the stuff to the living room of the mansion. He then walked into the portal and it closed again. Then Dominic began to pack out the decoration stuff and started hanging it up.

Meanwhile at the mall had they split up in smaller groups and were in different shops. Fox, Falco and Mewtwo were with Baryl and Evan. They went into different shops, but they couldn't find any clothes they liked. After a while, everyone had finally found something to wear that they liked, and were ready to leave the mall.

"Is everyone ready to leave? Wait were is Peach and Zelda?" Eva said and was about to open a portal to the mansion when she saw that Zelda and Peach were missing, however then the two girls came carrying on some bags.

"Well it's about time you showed up; otherwise we would have left without you." Falco said annoyed, he wanted to get back to the mansion and Dominic.

"What ever!" Peach said a little bitchy, but Zelda just whispered something to Falco.

"She's just angry, because nobody paid her any attention, but I can't help that I'm prettier then her." Zelda giggled and Falco smiled.

Back at the mansion, Dominic had used his magic to help with the decoration. Therefore, he was soon done and had added some of his own decorations, and now was waiting for the others. Then a portal opened in the hall, then the smashers and his family stepped out and the portal closed. Then the door to the living- and dinning room opened and closed quickly, and Dominic smiled at them. He then ran up to his room and grabbed some books and then went back into the living room without letting anybody in, then Dominic's head popped out in the door.

"I'm done in approximately ten to twenty minutes. However, my only request is that everyone has changed and such or it will ruin the surprise for the others." Dominic said and gave the room the final additions and such.

Meanwhile in Fox, Falco, Mewtwo and Dominic's room, were Falco in bath and the other two could hear him sing in the shower. When he got out from the shower, he had a towel around his waist, but when he got out of the door, the towel got stuck on a small tack and slowly were ripped of him. Then Mewtwo and Fox's eyesight dropped down and then they all three blushed.

"I better get some clothes on." Falco said embarrassed. Then Link's head popped in and he looked around and saw Falco.

"Standing to attention or what Falco? The party is about to begin and Falco; please get some clothes on, nobody wants to see that" he smirked.

"Shut up Link, you shouldn't be talking. Besides we heard you and Gannondorf last night." Falco retorted. Then Link paled and were about to open his mouth to say something to Falco, when Dominic appeared in the room.

"Link, get out of the room and get down stairs to the others. You two go with Link. Falco get dressed and get down stairs with the others NOW!" Dominic commanded and they hurried and Dominic and Falco were left in the room, then Dominic went out to bathe and when he were done he quickly changed and smiled at Falco. Suddenly Falco leaned towards Dominic and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"That was for getting Link out of the room." Falco smiled, while Dominic just blushed, and then they walked downstairs to the others. Dominic then stepped in front of others, facing the door, removed the magic that kept the others out and opened the door. Then all stepped in and looked in awe at the room, there was all sort of decoration all over and under the ceiling, there was some floating lights in different colors.

"Wow, you have made a good job Dominic." Eva and Peach said at the same time.

Then the music started playing. Dominic stood by a microphone, and then a song started playing.

Then Dominic began to sing and everyone became quiet, and listened to Dominic.  
_(Eiffel 65--Move Your Body)_

"_Walk out your mind mind.  
Walk out your body, move your mind.  
Move your mind mind .  
Walk out your body body.  
Walk out your mind mind  
Walk your body, move your mind.  
Move your mind mind,  
Walk out your body move your mind._

Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body move your body.   
Everybody come on now everybody. 

_  
Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody._

_Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody._

_You want to move the world.  
Start with your body.  
Yo, come on you gotta start with something.  
If you wanna move your mind,  
just move your body.  
Move your mind, move your mind,  
it's gonna cost you nothing.  
You want to move someone,  
start with your body.  
Yo, come on and try to move somebody.  
If you wanna move alone,  
then everybody will move along with you.._

_Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody._

_Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody._

_You want to move the world,  
start with your body.  
Yo, come on you gotta start with something.  
If you wanna move your mind,  
just move your body.  
Move your mind, move your mind,  
it's gonna cost you nothing.  
You want to move someone,  
start with your body.  
Yo, come on and try to move somebody.  
If you wanna move alone,  
then everybody will move along with you._

_Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody._

_Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody._

_Move your body.  
Every everybody.  
Move your body.  
Come on now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody come on now everybody."_

Meanwhile Dominic sang was everyone dancing to the music and that when he stopped, they clapped at Dominic. He then smiled and put the microphone in the stander and looked at the people.

"Who is next?" Dominic asked and then Zelda and Samus got on the stage and picked a song. They had picked their song, and started singing.

_(T.AT.U. --All The Things She Said)_

"_All the things she said.  
All the things she said.  
Running through my head.  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough_

I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? 

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line? 

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

All the things she said  
All the things she said" the two girls sang and all cheered them on and the straight guys shouted loud.

"KISS. KISS. KISS!" They yelled and chanted and then the two girls on the stage kissed. Then they sat down by one small table where Dominic Fox, Mewtwo and Falco were sitting. Falco, Fox and Mewtwo were smiling at them and Dominic looked in his glass. Then suddenly Dominic's vodka shot jumped out of the glass, ran into the wall and splatted out. They looked at Dominic who had been in his own thoughts when it happened, and then he snapped back to reality. He then looked in his glass and noticed that his vodka were gone.

"Have any of you seen my vodka shot?" he asked puzzled and they pointed to the wall where his vodka had splatted out. Dominic then took some new from the bottle that stood on the table and drank it like that. He smiled at the two girls and kissed Fox, and then laid his head on Fox's shoulder. Then they all looked at the stage, where Gannondorf and Link were making a duet on a love song. Songs were continuously played, and then Fox went up to the stage.

"This song is for you Dominic." Fox said and picked the right song, and it was just the right for Dominic.

_(Pet Shop Boys—Miracles)_

"_Clouds drift away  
when they see you.  
Rain wouldn't dare  
to fall near you here.  
Miracles happen  
when you're around.  
Somehow the grass is much greener.   
Rivers flow faster and cleaner.  
Being with you  
no matter where  
sunlight breaks through  
and suddenly there's._

A bluer sky  
whenever you're around  
You always bring  
a bluer sky  
a brighter day

Thunder is silent before you  
Roses bloom more to adore you too  
Miracles happen  
when you're around  
The sunset is deeper and longer  
The scent of the jasmine is stronger  
Stray dogs don't bite  
Birds start to sing   
Lightening daren't strike  
You suddenly bring 

_A bluer sky  
whenever you're around  
You always bring  
a bluer sky  
a brighter day  
Birds fly  
even higher in the sky  
Sun shines  
It's a new day._

_It's a new day._

_Being with you  
no matter where   
sunlight breaks through  
and suddenly there's_

A bluer sky  
whenever you're around  
You always bring  
a bluer sky   
a brighter day 

_Miracles happen_

_Birds fly  
even higher in the sky  
Miracles happen_

_Sun shines  
It's a new day._

_Miracles happen_

_Sun shines_

_It's a new day." _Fox sang with a voice full of passion and he looked all the time at Dominic who smiled. Then Dominic walked up to Fox who had gotten down from the stage, he then embraced Fox in a long passionate kiss and then he teleported them up to their room, and repaid Fox in his own ways. An hour later, they got down again and looked flushed, and Fox wobbled spent over to the small table.

"Wow, how could you keep going like that?" Fox asked Dominic when they sat down again; Dominic smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"What did you do to him?" Zelda asked and then Dominic whispered it into her ear and what he said, made her blush hard crimson and then she looked at Fox and noticed that he was squirming in his seat.

"So that's why he's squirming. Did you give him the big ride or what?" Zelda then whispered back at Dominic who giggled drunk.

Falco, Samus and Mewtwo looked at Dominic, Fox, Zelda, and then they noticed that Fox were squirming somewhat in his seat.

"Hey, Fox what's up with the squirming?" Falco asked and Fox mumbled something.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, will you say it again?" Falco asked again and then Fox mumbled it again just a little louder.

"None of your business Falco Lombardi." Fox replied and Dominic smiled at Falco. Afterwards Dominic wrapped his arms around Fox and nuzzled him a bit.

Then suddenly a bright flash blinded them.

"Smile to the camera." Roy, Link and Marth said. Link was the one who had taken the picture.

"Get out of my face before I make you!" Dominic growled and then the three swordsmen laughed and took a picture again. Then a strong gust blew them away and they landed on their asses near the table were Gannondorf and Falcon were sitting. They weren't hurt, except their pride.

"What happened there?" Gannondorf said and helped Link up in his feet. Link blushed and smiled at Gannondorf.

"We took a picture of Dominic and Fox while they were in their own little mushy world." Link explained and gave Gannondorf a faint kiss on his lips. Then the swordsmen went out to bug some else, until everyone were tired of them and then the others tied them to their chairs and stuffed an apple in their mouths.

"Now you can sit here and think about what you have done!" Samus and Zelda said and then Falco pulled Dominic to the side.

"What did you do to Fox?" Falco asked and Dominic looked at him with a smile on his lips.

"That is for Fox and me to know and for you to find out." Dominic said and gave him a hug.

"Are you drunk or something?" Falco asked and looked Dominic deep in his eyes. Then Dominic laughed a bit and shook his head, he then gave him another hug.

"Look around and tell me what you see." Dominic said and then Falco looked around.

"They are all happy and in a good mood, wait a minute. Of course." Falco said and looked at Dominic who smiled.

"Because they are happy, you are also happy because of your empathy. Am I right?" Falco said and Dominic nodded.

"I'm impressed; people normally forget the fact that I'm an empath" Dominic said smiling. Then Falco dragged Dominic over to the table and sat down by Fox who weren't squirming so bad anymore. Falco sat close up to Fox and laid his head on his shoulder and then he looked at Dominic.

"Hey, Dominic what about a drinking contest?" Falco asked and then someone shouted.

"Drinking contest, it's Falco vs. Dominic." Link shouted and then everyone crowed around them.

Then some vodka bottles were put on the table where they sat and two glasses also. Then Dominic poured some vodka in a glass and gulped it down, and Falco did the same. Then after two and a half bottles, and somehow Dominic were only drunk and in one hell of a good mood. Then Falco got a shot more and fell of his chair and then Dominic walked over to him, and healed the alcohol poisoning away. Falco opened his eyes and looked at Dominic.

"Welcome back." Dominic smiled and helped Falco up.

"Thanks bud." Falco said and fell asleep on Dominic's shoulder. Dominic then lifted him up so he could better carry him.

"I'll get him to bed, so party on." Dominic said and then he blinked up to the room they shared with the two others and laid him on his bed. Then Falco opened his eyes and looked at Dominic with heavy eyes.

"Thanks Dominic, I owe you one," Falco said and then he fell in deep sleep, Dominic gave him a kiss on his forehead, went out and closed the door silently. He walked down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was dancing. Dominic went over Fox and Mewtwo who were talking, and then he gave them a hug. He then smiled widely and went around the room to see what the others were doing, he saw that Link and Gannondorf were making out and that Falcon and DK were in a drinking contest. Dominic then walked back to Fox and Mewtwo, looked confused around and Fox looked at him.

"Are you drunk?" Fox asked him and Dominic nuzzled Fox a bit.

"I think I am." Dominic said and gave Fox a hug again. Dominic went over to Mewtwo and also gave him a hug, and went around to all the people and gave them hugs. The kids were long time ago went to bed and so were the pokemons, but the adults would wake them up so they could see the fireworks.

Then he stood up on a table and began to dance a pole dance in front of Fox, who blushed and Dominic began to seductively take some of his clothes off and everyone were whistling at him. After awhile he became bored and jumped down from the table, but tripped over a chair. He fell face first down on the floor and then he growled something, and agreed with himself that it were safer to stay on the floor that wasn't spinning around. Link was taking pictures at him, when he was falling to the ground. Fox then came over and helped Dominic up and he gave him a hug again.

"I think that you should stay a way from the alcohol for a little while." Fox said and Dominic frowned at him.

"But I have almost not gotten anything to drink, it's the others emotions that make me like this." Dominic whined and Fox looked at Dominic disbelievingly. Then everyone else came over and looked at the couple.

"It's almost midnight and there are only five minutes left of this year." They said and Dominic took some steps back from them.

"I'm going to get Falco, he's awake again." Dominic said and blinked up to the door in front of his room. He were about to open the door when he heard some moaning from inside the room. It was Falco who and it sounded that he most likely were masturbating.

"Falco? It's almost midnight." Dominic said and opened the door. There on the bed sat a naked Falco with a limp organ in his hand, they didn't say anything just looking until Dominic broke the ice.

"There are only two minutes to midnight, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this." Dominic said and snapped his fingers and Falco were dressed again and clean. Dominic grabbed Falco's hands and teleported them down stairs. Then Dominic made many fireworks together with Ness, Zelda and Gannondorf. Then on the sky, there were many colors and booms from the rockets that also were shot up, everyone was saying Happy new year, when it were finished everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Meanwhile in Falco, Dominic, Fox and Mewtwo's room were an intense argument going on.


	18. Broken hearts and dangerous hangovers

The new kid

Chapter 18: Broken hearts and dangerous hangovers.

"I can't believe that you of all people are hugging someone else like we do!" Mewtwo yelled at Falco who just stood there.

"But it were only a friendly hug, you know that I only love you." Falco said, but Mewtwo just snorted at him. Fox looked at Falco who looked hurt, and Dominic looked out of the window.

"I think that it is best that we went our own ways now." Mewtwo said coldly and went to bed. Falco just looked incredible sad and tears were running down his cheeks. He then looked at Dominic who also looked sad, and then Dominic embraced him in a supporting hug. Then Dominic blinked them down to the living room were they could have some privacy, and Falco broke down in sobs and were crying out on Dominic's shoulders.

"Why did he have to leave me, why?" Falco sobbed and Dominic held Falco close to him and stroked his back slowly to get him calmed down. After a while, Falco calmed down and Dominic laid his cheek on Falco's shoulder. He then gently kissed him on his head and looked at Falco, who still had watery eyes.

"Don't worry; there will be other persons that you will fall in love with, trust me. I have also tried this a couple of times." Dominic said and nuzzled Falco's neck with his nose. Falco sighed and looked at Dominic.

"You have also been dumped by someone before?" Falco asked after awhile and Dominic nodded.

"But there isn't any difference between getting hurt one time or eight times, it still hurts pretty much and in a long time. But you will get over it." Dominic said and held Falco close to him, and then he could feel that Falco were fallen asleep. Dominic carried him up to Fox and his bed, laid him down by Fox, and then laid down besides him. Dominic then laid an arm around Falco and fell in deep slumber. Next morning was everybody except some awake and refreshed, and for some reason they didn't have the slightest hangover. Then while eating them all were talking about the party last night, while eating. Meanwhile had Dominic woken up and had one hell of a headache, and a major hangover. He walked slowly downstairs and towards the kitchen where the others were, he could hear them from upstairs and their voices sounded like drills going into his brain. When he came into the kitchen, he looked much irritated and pissed off. Then he walked over to the cupboard and took some aspirin, and a glass of water.

"Good morning Dominic, isn't it a fine day today." Marth yelled into Dominic's ear and then Dominic slowly turned around and looked extremely pissed off.

"I have one hell of a headache and hangover because of you people, and then you ask me if it is a nice day. ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? I HAVE A GODDAMM HEADACHE AND THEN YOU YELL INTO MY EAR!" Dominic yelled angry with Marth and then Dominic whacked him over his head some times with a nearby flyswatter. Dominic then sat down and ate only some bread and a half cup of juice. Then suddenly he shot up from his chair, ran into the nearby bathroom, and threw up everything in his stomach. Dominic came back after a few minutes, Fox gave him a glass of water, and Dominic smiled.

"Thank you Fox, that was very kind of you." Dominic said and walked back into the kitchen. Then he saw that his family had packed their stuff and would leave the mansion today. Then they went into the kitchen, and Eva gave Dominic a hug. She then were about to yell into his ear like Marth had, but he silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. it! I have a nasty headache and I don't need your high pitched voice now to make it worse." Dominic said growling and everyone shut up. Then he walked into the living room to get some peace and quiet, when Peach walked into the kitchen. She had not only a bad hair day, she were also PMS'ing. She walked over to same cupboard Dominic had walked over to and took some aspirin and some other pills too. Then Dominic came back into the kitchen and then unfortunately for Link who commented Peach's hair to Roy who laughed at it.

"Hey do you think that Peach is knowing that it look like a dead dog she has on her head?" Link said and Peach heard it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM SKIRT BOY?" Peach yelled and then whacked him over his head with her frying pan. Then Dominic intertwined with a sour face on, he had heard the commotion in from the living room, and was ready to rip someone's head off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PEACH! I HAVE A GODDAMM HEADACHE AND THEN YOU MAKE SO MUCH NOICE!" Dominic yelled at her. Meanwhile were everything jumping like there was an earthquake. Then a strong gust blew into the kitchen also, and Dominic family knew they had to stop Dominic from killing everyone by an accident.

"Eva, get Dominic so far away from Peach as possible." Baryl yelled to Eva, and now were lots of thing fallen down and broken, and it were almost like a hurricane inside of the mansion. Eva tried to get near Dominic, but his entire body shot electricity out.

"I can't get near him, but what can we do?" Eva yelled and saw Dominic's face. He looked like he were in a lot of pain, and he was struggling to regain control over the elementals. He then, fell down on his knees while holding his head tightly in pain.

Then Eva looked at Peach and figured it all out, and grabbed Peach, teleported them far outside of the mansion. Inside of the mansion the earthquake, lighting and winds slowly stopped to a halt. Dominic then regained enough control to make a protection bubble around him, so it would only be he who would get hurt. After a while, the shaking stopped and the protection bubble burst, leaving one unconscious and wounded Dominic on the floor. However after a while, he began to move and then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is everyone ok?" Dominic asked weakly, everyone nodded, and then they could hear someone yelling.

"Let go of me goddamn it." Peach yelled and Eva looked just as angry as Peach.

"If it weren't because you can't control your temper, none of this would've happened." Eva retorted. Then the two girls came into the kitchen, and both of them looked angry.

"Shut up both of you!" everyone yelled. Meanwhile where Dominic's magic healing him so after a while he stood up, supported by Fox. He then looked out of the window and looked towards some hills where there was coming smoke from. Dominic then sighed and shook his head in dismay.

"They never learn." Dominic said to himself. Then he walked out of the kitchen, and out to the front doors.

"Where are you going?" Baryl asked his son who rolled his eyes. Then he opened the doors and pointed to the hills.

"The forest is on fire, so someone had to take care of it." Dominic said, and then Baryl smiled.

"Then go and do your duty." Baryl said smiling and went over to Evan who also smiled, and the smashers looked confused. Dominic then stepped outside and took off his shoes, and just stood on the ground for a few minutes. Then he spread out his wings and began to run towards the forest and then he flew over the ground. The places he touched with his hands trees and flowers sprouted from the soil and grew fast upwards, then his skin became more forest colored, and then he turned towards the others. He gave them a secretive smile and flew up in the sky and towards the hills, when he was close to the forest fire he flew up into the clouds and made them into rain clouds. Then it began to rain heavily and it put out the forest fire, and Dominic flew down to the now burned forest. He then touched the ground while flying and then he flew fast around the forest and recreated it into its former glory. Underway back to the mansion he made a beautiful bouquet for his family and one for Fox also. When he returned to the mansion, he gave the flowers to his family and Fox, and Fox gave him a kiss in return.

"They are really beautiful, thank you." Fox said and smelled the flowers. Dominic turned towards the garden and saw that some of the flowers were almost withered away. Then Dominic held his hand in front of his mouth and blew a faint wind and then there came some sparkles that sprinkled around the flowers and they looked like new ones. They all went inside again, and ate lunch, and when they were done Zelda took out some muffins and other baked goods together with Peach who had finally calmed down.

"What is there in those muffins?" Dominic asked and looked at one of the muffins.

"Chocolate chips, cinnamon, coconut and blueberries. Why are you asking" Zelda asked and Dominic pulled away from the muffins.

"I'm allergic to blueberries. I begin to sneeze violent and last time I sneezed up a hurricane." Dominic said and took some crisp bread. Then Zelda put some small cookies in front of him, and there weren't any blueberries in them. Instead, it was strawberry and raspberry cookies sprinkled with chocolate chips and coconut. Dominic tried one of them and smiled when he were done with it, and took a glass of water.

"Hey, could I get the recipe for those cookies, they are really great." Dominic said smiling, and his family sat agape. Dominic only asked for the baking recipe, if it were really great and tasty.

Then when they were done Dominic's family went outside, and Dominic went with them. He then created a portal to his home world, and gave his family hugs and kisses. Then they stepped into the portal and waved to Dominic who waved back.


	19. Too dangerous?

The new kid

Chapter 19: too dangerous?

When the portal closed again, he went back to the front doors. Meanwhile were the smashers discussing what had happened earlier, and then they got into a verbal fight.

"He's too dangerous to have here; he will most likely kill us if he loses control like earlier! I think that he should be kicked out of the mansion," Falcon said.

"What happened earlier was an accident; it's not his fault that he is an empath! And he will not be kicked out." Fox and Zelda retorted. Underway to the kitchen he heard they discussed what had happened earlier, and it made him depressed. Marth then looked out of the kitchen door and saw that Dominic were running up to his room, crying.

"I think that he heard you." Marth said. Then Falco and Fox got up from their chair and looked at Falcon.

"If he goes I go too." They said at the same time, Zelda and they others got up from their chairs.

"Falcon, you don't even know what you are talking about so shut up. You will go and apologize to him right now, and we will be right behind you so we can hear you." They said. Then they walked up to the room and they could hear someone crying, and then Fox went inside.

"Wait here." Fox said while closing the door. Then he saw that Dominic sat on the couch and held his knees tight to him while crying, Fox then sat down by him and hugged him.

"I don't deserve this Fox. And Falcon is right, I should be kicked out of here, I'm too dangerous for everyone here." Dominic said sobbing into Fox's chest. Fox just stroked Dominic's back to get him calmed down.

"What happened earlier was an accident. It could've happen to everyone who had your powers. Besides nobody except yourself got hurt, because you struggled so hard to control it even if it caused you great pain." Fox said soothing to Dominic who still cried.

"But what if I hurt you or got you killed. I wouldn't ever forgive myself for doing that." Dominic said still sobbing. Fox wiped away his tears and kissed Dominic gently on his lips.

"But you didn't hurt us, so don't worry about that. And Falcon is waiting outside the door to give you an apology, so shall we get him in here?" Fox asked and Dominic stopped crying after awhile and nodded. Then Falcon were pushed into the room by the others, and he stood by the door.

"I'm truly sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. Please accept my apology Dominic." Falcon said humble. Dominic went over to Falcon and held a hand under his cheek, and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you are." Dominic said and gave him a faint kiss on his nose. Then everyone became silent and Dominic smiled, and went over to his lover who looked oddly at him.

"That is just my people's way to say apology accepted. The reason it look so odd is because he is human, otherwise it would have looked normal" Dominic said and nuzzled Fox. Falcon then left the room and Falco came in, closed the door and sat down by the couch.

"How are you kiddo?" Falco asked and ruffled Dominic's hair.

"Better…" Dominic then purred when Falco touched a place near his neck and Falco then touched the place again and Dominic purred deep with satisfaction. Then Fox tried and Dominic purred more deeply then before, and they could see that Dominic were being turned on by it.

"Pleasssse don't ssstop." Dominic moaned and then his body suddenly tensed up, and then a wet spot on his pants appeared. Falco and Fox chuckled at that and Dominic opened his eyes slowly.

"Why are you laughing?" Dominic asked and then he looked at his pants. Then he blushed crimson and quickly took some pants and went out in the bathroom.

"I'll take a shower," Dominic said hastily and closed the door.

"Do you really believe that he's taking a shower?" Falco asked Fox who grinned and shook his head.

"Well, we could always check it." Fox said grinning. Then they slowly opened the door and saw that Dominic were lying in the hot tub, and looked relaxed.

"He looks really cute like that." Falco said and blushed and Fox then put an arm around Falco's waist. Fox then looked at him and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"You know, I don't mind sharing him with you." Fox said and kissed Falco again who were startled by Fox's actions.

"I can hear you just for your information." Dominic interrupted them. Then they went into the bathroom and saw Dominic smiling.

"Why don't you two pieces of sexy males get your asses in the tub?" Dominic said purring. Then Fox and Falco stripped of their clothes and went into the hot tub. Dominic then laid a hand on the side of the hot tub and it grew bigger, after a few seconds it were big enough for at least two more people. Then Fox leaned into Dominic and Falco leaned into Fox. Dominic then scratched Fox's back and he gave a low growl in return. Dominic took some soap and rubbed it into Fox's back and Fox did the same to Falco. Then Falco moved a little backwards and Fox gasped, but it quickly changed into moans. Then Dominic pushed himself into Fox, and he moaned loudly out. Then suddenly Marth, Roy and Link ran into the bathroom, and stopped when they saw what they were doing in the tub then they took some pictures of them so they could blackmail them later.

"If you are not giving me the cameras within ten seconds, I'll make you regret it." Dominic said threatening, but the three swordsmen just smiled wickedly. Then they took some more pictures of them and ran out again. However, Dominic had a trick up his sleeve, and smiled.

"Door, lock yourself and stop the intruders." Dominic said and the door locked and held the three swordsmen inside of the room.

"Hmm since you are not giving me another choice I have to do this." Dominic said and looked at them.

"Curse of Duramos" Dominic said and pointed at them. Then they were enveloped in blue light, and then the door opened. Then they were pushed out of the room without the cameras and Dominic went back to the tub.

"Where were we?" Dominic and nuzzled Fox's back. Falco smiled and turned around and started kissing Fox. Then Falco looked at Dominic and then Fox also turned around, and Dominic looked back at them.

"What was that curse you put on them?" the two pilots asked, but Dominic just smiled at them.

"Wait and see to dinner time, it's gonna be hilarious. It was practical joke curse created by the jokester and king Duramos who is one of my great grandfathers." Dominic smiled wicked. After a while, they got up from the tub and got dressed, and since there some time to dinner, were Dominic outside with Falco and Fox. Dominic was lying on the grass and looked up in the sky, while Fox and Falco were looking at the kids who were playing.

"It would be nice to have some kids, don't you think Fuzzy?" Falco asked Fox who looked back at Falco.

"Where is this coming from now?" Fox asked back and Falco sighed.

"Just wondering…" Falco said and laid his head on Fox's shoulder. Then Fox looked at Dominic who apparently was dozed off, and then Fox shook Dominic's shoulder.

"I don't wanna hear one of your jokes now Eva." Dominic mumbled in his sleep and turned around. Then Fox licked one of his fingers and stuck it into Dominic's ear. Then Dominic woke up with a jolt and wiped the saliva out of his ear.

"What was that for?" Dominic asked and then he looked at Falco's face. Dominic knew instantly what were disturbing Falco, Dominic then sat over by him and laid an arm around him.

"Don't worry about that Falco. There is a meaning with everything that Gaia decides to do." Dominic said. Then Falco and Fox looked puzzled at him, and then Dominic where hit by something in the back.

"Hey wanna shoot the ball back?" Young Link yelled to Dominic who grinned and shot the ball back to the kids.

"Thanks." They yelled and Dominic smiled at them. Then Fox and Falco tackled him, and they pinned him to the ground.

"Ha ha, got you." They laughed and Dominic shook his head at them.

"Insane people." Dominic muttered under his breath. However, he joined them in the wrestling and then Zelda came passing by.

"It's dinner time, go inside and clean yourself up." Zelda said and Dominic flashed a bright happy smile before he ran quickly inside. He then walked into the dinning room and waited for the others, and then Fox and Falco came in, sat down on each side of Dominic. Then when it were time to eat and Dominic looked like he were waiting for something, and then Dominic smiled broadly when he saw that the three swordsmen came in. Then they sat down and Dominic was smiling secretly at the three swordsmen, and then they put some food on their plates. Then when they started eating everyone became silent, and looked at the three men. Then they looked into a mirror and then they shrieked loudly. They had all three long beards in their faces and it didn't suit them at all.

"Ahhh! My beautiful face, it's ruined." They yelled loudly and Dominic smiled. Meanwhile were everyone laughing at them, and were almost choking in their food.

Then they turned towards Dominic who smiled at them, and then they looked angry.

"You did this, didn't you?" they asked and Dominic nodded.

"Well, I did warn you, besides I can only remove the spell if you say you are sorry for disturbing us." Dominic said and looked at the three swordsmen.

"Ok, we are sorry for interrupting you in your little séance in the tub." They smirked and Dominic nodded. Then he mumbled something odd and the three swordsmen's beard disappeared again. They ran out to check that it were really gone, and came back into the living after awhile.

After that, they had eaten and done the dishes, they all went into the living room. Dominic took one of his books, sat down on the couch and began to read. Then Fox leaned up of Dominic for a little while, but sat up when Dominic shifted in his seat, and saw some TV with the others.

"What are you reading?" Falco asked and Dominic answered after awhile and looked at Falco.

"It's that book of my people's history that my dad gave me to my birthday." Dominic said and got up from the couch, and sat on a nearby small couch next to Falco. Falco moved so there was space for Dominic, and he smiled at Falco in return. Later that evening, the kids gone to bed and the others was still up. Dominic was for once silent and the others were talking much, mostly about the fights next week. After a while, everyone went to bed and Falco slept in Fox and Dominic's bed again.


	20. tournament and space matches

The new kid

Chapter 20: Tournament and space matches.

Next morning was everyone talking about the fight that was this morning, and then the intercom turned on.

"Will Fox, Falco, Zelda, Dominic, Falcon, Gannondorf, DK and Bowser go down to the teleportation pads? Your fight will begin in ten minutes." The intercom said. Then the eight people walked down in the basement and they talked only to their own teammates. Then when they reached the teleportation pads, were Master Hand waiting for them.

"You will get green." He said to Fox, Falco, Dominic and Zelda. They nodded and went into the small chambers next to them and changed into their green outfits, and then they came out again.

"And you will be blue team." Master hand said to the four males who went into the chambers too.

"You will be fighting at Hyrule Temple, since Zelda should have a slightly advantage since she is the only girl in this fight." Master Hand said.

"Why, thank you Master Hand." Zelda said. Then they should step on the teleportation pads and were transported to Hyrule temple, and waited for the battle to begin.

"It's a four stock battle, no extra weapons except bomb-ombs, only health restorers, low damage point." Master Hand said.

"Ready. Begin." The announcer said and then Zelda started by using Din's Fire, on the enemy. They were burned and then they charged at her, but were shot by Fox and Falco's laser guns. However, Gannondorf jumped over the lasers and charged at them, but then he slammed face first into an invisible wall that Dominic had made. Then the green team and Gannondorf's teammates couldn't resist laughing at him. Then Dominic charged at Gannondorf, and he slammed him back to his teammates. Then Dominic smiled wickedly and then he made the winds get stronger and they almost pushed the blue team of the course. Then the rest of the green team ran over and then they kicked them of the course and then the blue team was KO'ed. The green team did their taunts, and then the blue team got back. Then the blue team only charged at Dominic, and overlooked the rest of the green team. However, Dominic then jumped high into the sky and disappeared and then many meteors came flying down and hit the ground and the blue team. Then Dominic reappeared behind Fox and gave him a hug, and smiled. Zelda, Falco and Fox then KO'ed the blue team, but just before Gannondorf fell over the edge he grabbed Dominic. Dominic and Gannondorf then fell, but Dominic tried to get back by flying however Gannondorf held Dominic in such a way that Dominic couldn't get his wings out. Then Dominic got an idea, he changed in to a fairy and quickly flew up to the edge and got back onto the course again. Dominic then changed back into himself, walked over to Fox and kissed him. Then the blue team came back and Gannondorf looked pissed off.

"You are so dead Dominic." Gannondorf said and charged at Dominic, who stepped to the side. Then Dominic threw a water ball at him and it hit Gannondorf square in his face, Gannondorf then took a nearby bomb-omb and threw it at Dominic. Then Dominic was hit by it, and it exploded and threw him backwards and over the edge. He grabbed the edge just in time, and then Fox ran over to help him up.

"Thanks…" Dominic said and smiled to Fox.

"What do say, should we take them down?" Fox smirked to Dominic who nodded. Then they ran over to Falco and Zelda who were fighting Falcon, DK and Bowser. The blue team had only two stocks left, however that were about to soon to change. Then Fox told his other teammates about a plan he had.

"Falco, you and me will be decoys so Zelda and Dominic can use their magic and get them KO'ed." Fox explained, however the blue team were eavesdropping them. Then Dominic noticed it and smiled evilly. Then he held his hands over the ground and then a tidal wave of earth washed over the blue team and flung them over the edge.

"I think that we should change the plan since they only have one life back." Dominic said and then the tidal wave fell down. His teammates gave him a surprised look, when they heard him say that.

Then they saw that the blue team was returning on the pads, and then Dominic looked at his team.

"I think that we have a good change of winning." Falco then said and then the green team agreed on a new plan.

"Who will take whom?" Fox asked and then Zelda spoke up.

"I'll take Bowser. He is the least dangerous for me." Zelda said and then Falco took DK. Fox took Falcon and Dominic got Gannondorf.

"Be careful, ok?" Fox said to Dominic and gave him a short kiss.

"Of course." Dominic said to Fox and returned the kiss. The green team split up and attacked their opponents that they had chosen. Then soon after a while were DK and Falcon out of the match and Falco ran over to Dominic, who were trying getting Gannondorf over the edge. Then Falco whipped out his laser, and then shot Gannondorf a couple of times. Then Dominic were fed up with the battle, and yelled to Fox and Zelda.

"Get Bowser over here and I'll end the fight quickly." Dominic yelled to them and then the smashed Bowser over to Gannondorf.

"Hope you are ready for your defeat." Dominic said, and took out his flute and played a melody. Then the green team disappeared, and the ark that he had gotten when he was fighting with Eva and the other guardians, appeared instead. Then it opened fire and blew the rest of the blue team of the course, and then the green team reappeared while the ark disappeared.

"Game!" the announcer said and then the green team was teleported back to the room were everyone was waiting for them, and when they rematerialized everyone cheered them on.

"You ruled the fight; they didn't have a chance against you." The swordsmen, Peach and Samus said. However, Zelda, Fox and Falco just smiled at them, and then looked towards the spot where Dominic had stood just a moment ago.

"The success is due to Dominic, and where is he now?" Zelda asked, and then they saw him run into a nearby bathroom. Fox went over to the door, and heard vomiting sounds. Then after awhile the door slowly opened, and Dominic stepped out looking pale.

"Are you ok?" Fox asked and smiled at Dominic. He nodded and went over to the stairs, and then Fox followed and put an arm around Dominic's waist. Then Fox leaned towards Dominic and whispered something in his ear.

"Were it morning sickness?" Fox whispered a little hopeful and Dominic blushed a little, and shook his head.

"No, but it was my body's way to say: easy on the magic if you haven't eaten yet and go get something to eat now!" Dominic smiled and then they went into the kitchen, and the others came. They all sat down by the table and started eating, and talking. After awhile they all were done eating, cleaned the dishes, they went into the living room. Dominic laid down on the couch, curled up, and fell asleep, and Fox and Falco sat nearby him. After awhile Dominic opened his eyes again, and looked at Fox and Falco. Since there weren't any more fights, everyone could do as they pleased. It was raining however and no one wanted to get soaked, so they stayed inside. Then Dominic sat up and took one of his books, and began reading.

"Dominic can't you do something about the weather?" Some of smashers asked, however Dominic shook his head.

"Nope, the nature needs the rain much, besides its nice change to have some rain." Dominic said while still looking in his book. Then the smashers, who had asked him, began to whine.

"I need to check my car." "My spaceship needs a check-up." "My horse needs exercise." "We wanna go out and play." "I need to go shopping." And so on, the smashers whined, and Dominic was beginning to be very irritated.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make sure that not only it'll be a monsoon, but it will last a week. And it will also include a thunderstorm!" Dominic said annoyed, and then they shut up. Then there came thunder and lighting, and then all electric went out.

"What happened?" Link asked and tried to see anyone.

"It was a power failure. Ouch." Samus said and fell over someone's chair.

"Can't someone do anything about?" Zelda asked, but there came no reply.

Then the power came back after awhile, Fox and Falco came into the living room again, and Dominic followed in his fairy form, but changed back again.

"It should be fixed now." Fox said and wiped some dust of his face. Then Dominic gave him a hug from behind, and kissed his neck. Then they sat down on the couch, while hugging and then the bad weather stopped. The sun then came out and shone upon the earth and forest again, and then everyone went outside. The kids started playing and Link rode on his horse, while Falcon was checking his car and Samus, her spaceship. Fox, Falco and Dominic, were sitting together on the terrace and looked at the people who either ran around or walked around.

"Is there nothing to do, I'm bored." Falco exclaimed and Fox sighed deeply with a bored tone.

"Well… unless we want to take the chance of being caught, then there is nothing to do." Fox sighed and looked at Dominic.

"Hey, I just wondered if you wanna see my space ship." Dominic said suddenly and looked at Fox and Falco.

"You have a spaceship? I thought that you used your magic to get here?" Fox said wondering.

"Nah, the magic gates were closed at that time. I'll try and explain it all later ok, but for now the spaceship." Dominic said and got up from the bench. Then they went down to the hangar where the spaceships and other vehicles were, and then Dominic walked over to a grayish spaceship.

"This is my pride, and I present for you: The Dragonfly." Dominic said smiling. Then Fox and Falco walked around it, while looking at it.

"That is one hell of impressive engineer work, who did it?" Fox asked and Falco nodded, he was looking at the engine.

"Hey Fox, come and check this out." Falco said excited, and Fox came over. Then they both looked into the engine, and Fox were instantly impressed. Then he looked at Dominic who smiled back at him and feeling proud of his spaceship, that he had made by himself, but he didn't want to say it yet.

"Falco, doesn't it look familiar in a strange way?" Fox asked Falco who nodded.

"Yeah, it does." Falco answered and continued looking at the ship.

"Care for a ride?" Dominic said and walked over to the side of his spaceship, he then laid a hand on the spaceship and then it opened. Then Falco and Fox stepped in and were silent in wonder, the cockpit were roomy like the rest of the ship. Then Dominic sat down in the pilot seat, Fox and Falco sat in the seats next to him. Dominic then took a helmet/headset on and pushed a few buttons, and then a little drawer appeared. In the drawer laid some colored crystals and Dominic took a white crystal with green and red end. Then the drawer went back from were it came, and Dominic sat the crystal in a nearby slot.

"Buckle up. Dominic said and Fox, Falco and put the suspenders on. Dominic then turned the crystal around so the green end was up and the red were down, and the spaceship started.

It hovered over the ground, until the hangar, doors were fully opened and then Dominic grabbed a lever and pushed forward. The spaceship accelerated quickly, and sped out of the hangar within five seconds. Soon they were over the clouds and Dominic then took the control stick and pulled it towards himself, while pushing the speed lever forward. Then they shot out in the atmosphere and soon were in outer space.

"Tommy, open a Com-Link to the Smash mansion." Dominic said and then a screen tuned on and Master Hand appeared.

"Yes?" Master Hand asked and Dominic smiled.

"I have taken Falco and Fox for a ride in my space ship, and I just wanted to hear if it were OK." Dominic said and smiled again.

"It is, just be careful, ok?" Master Hand said and Dominic nodded.

"In that case, we'll be home again about three to four hours. Dominic over and out." Dominic said and closed the Com-Link.

"So, were do you wanna go?" Dominic asked Fox and Falco, who were thinking about it. However then the spaceship began to shake a little and Dominic quickly pressed some buttons, and then a screen showing that there were two ships behind them. Then a Com-Link was opened and two familiar faces appeared, it was Samus and Falcon.

"Hai, we just wanted to see what you were doing." Samus said and smiled.

"Do seriously didn't think we wouldn't notice you taking off without us." Falcon said neutral.

"When we are back at the mansion, and if there are the smallest dent in my ship or the paint is chipped, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES SO HARD THAT EVEN YOUR GREAT GRAND CHILREN WILL HAVE A BRUISE!" Dominic said fuming and then he closed the Com-Link again.

"No one hurts my ship without paying for it!" Dominic said to himself and he had scared Fox and Falco, since they had moved a little away from him.

"Eh, Dominic what about the trip?" they asked and Dominic looked at them.

"Don't worry about that, we'll continue that when I have taking care of those two." Dominic said and put the visor down in front of his eyes, then there was some numbers and letters running back and forth over the visor.

"Tommy, activate the tracker-lasers, and prepare the normal lasers." Dominic said and the computer beeped in response to what Dominic said.

"Tracker-lasers found two ships, should I lock-on? And, the normal lasers are prepared." Tommy said.

"Lock-on and fire with maximum five percent power." Dominic said and then the ship opened fire at Samus and Falcon, who were flying behind them. Then a Com-Link opened again, this time it were an irritated Falcon who spoke first.

"What the fuck is the meaning with this, wanna have a space fight?" Falcon asked, and Dominic smiled wickedly.

"Not really, since it technically was you who started, but a normal speed race is ok." Dominic said and waited for the answer. Falcon had opened a Com-Link to Samus and they were discussing it now, and then they agreed.

"Where is the finish line?" Dominic then asked and then Fox came with a suggestion.

"We could start from this galaxy and end at the nearest other galaxy." Fox said and then the three spaceships lined up and Samus had called the mansion, so they could see the race.

"Can we use weapons?" Dominic asked after a while, when he saw that the preparations at the mansion were done.

"No, other wise it wouldn't be fair." Samus and Falcon said in union, and Dominic nodded in agreement.

"Three…Two…One…Go!" Master hand and the smashers counted down. They had two screens, one showed were they were on a map, and the other showed the Com-Links that they had established. Meanwhile the three pilots speeding away, and competing on speed. Dominic then got an idea that would most likely give him the first place.

"Tommy, scan for jump zones and activate the hyper speed module." Dominic said and Tommy beeped in response.

"Five jump zones found, three black holes and two free zones. Hyper speed module is activated and ready to go. Anything else, Dominic?" Tommy said.

"Yes there is, find the jump coordinates on the free zones and one of the black holes." Dominic said and steered towards the jump zones.

"Dominic, the free jump zones are blocked, because there is some interstellar cruisers passing thru, so we need to make the jump in a black hole. I have the jump coordinates for the black hole." Tommy said and then Dominic steered towards the black hole.

"The coordinates are 42x54h-7k2-52z-x7v4n2-425-63k6. Activating anti-pressure shield and reversed gravitation beam." Tommy said as they flew towards the black hole, and then they could feel the black hole pulling on them, Fox and Falco began to slightly panic.

"Calm down, I know what I'm doing, since I normally use a black hole as a jump point. Besides if you don't stop panicking, I will also begin to panic and then we are screwed." Dominic said calmly and then Fox and Falco relaxed. Then Dominic fired a red beam at the black hole and sped up.

"Tommy, start the hyper speed module on five March and rising." Dominic said and then the space ship sped faster.

"Switching to hyper speed mode and all shields are active." Tommy said and then Dominic took a new speed lever and pushed it away from him.

"Speed: Ten March and rising. Systems: Ok. Shields: hundred percentages. Power: full as well as the fuel." Tommy said again, and then they all could feel the black hole pulling harder at them. Then three Com-Links were opened and it was master hand, the smashers, Samus and Falcon.

"Dominic don't do it, it's too dangerous." The first screen said and the other two agreed.

"It's not worth it, Dominic turn around now when you have the chance." Samus said caring, and then Falcon spoke up.

"If I knew that you would do something as stupid as this I wouldn't have challenged you," Falcon said and Dominic could see small tears in Falcon's eyes.

"Don't worry I have done this before at least thousand times, so I know what to do." Dominic said and closed the Com-Links. Then Dominic sped up to twenty march, and started typing in the jump coordinates, then he gave it full speed at hundred and twenty march, and then the spaceship zoomed into the black hole and disappeared, and when it reappeared it were at the other galaxy. He then opened the Com-Links and smiled to the people.

"I won, so now we are just waiting for Samus and Falcon." Dominic said and ran some systems check.

"Everything is in order Dominic, should I scan for Ms. Aran and Mr. Falcon?" Tommy asked and Dominic looked at Falco and Fox.

"Yes you do that, while we other are resting ok?" Dominic said and unbuckled himself. Then Tommy began to scan the space for Samus and Falcon, while Dominic was taking care of his passengers.

"Hey, are we dead?" Fox asked and Dominic smiled at him.

"No, I don't think Fuzzy. Hey Dominic are you there?" Falco said. Then Dominic came with something to eat and drink. Fox and Falco took something to eat and drink while Dominic looked at the monitors.

"I didn't know that you could use a black hole as a jump point." Fox said after awhile while chewing on an apple and Falco nodded at it.

"Most people don't know it, because of some odd reasons like if you use a black hole you'll killed for it, or something similar. However, you can use them like the free zones, however I don't use the free zones that much, maybe once a year, because they are always so damn crowded, and I have normally a really long fuse, but when I have to wait in a line it becomes really small. I have even let my irritation get to me and shot after some spaceships, but they have the tendency of trying to hunt me down afterwards and shoot me." Dominic said a little embarrassed.

"Now I know why it looked familiar. Falco, can't you remember the time when we were in a hyper jump at one of the free zones, when someone in a small spaceship shot at us, and we tried to shoot back at the person." Fox said and then they both looked at Dominic who gave a shy smile and then they jumped at him.

"It was you wasn't it?" Falco said and sat on Dominic's chest.

"I think so, sorry about that." Dominic said and then Falco leaned onto him and kissed him. Fox then protested.

"Hey HEY, that's my fiancé you are kissing!" Fox protested, Falco and Dominic then gave him a strange look, and then Tommy interrupted them.

"Eh, okay…" Tommy said sounding sweat dropping.

"Ehm… Samus and Falcon asked for permission to board the ship, shall I give them clearance to come in?" Tommy said and Dominic allowed them, but then he remembered that he were in awkward position. He had Falco sitting on his stomach while kissing him and Fox sat on his lap while, moving ever so slowly up and down, and moaning quietly.

"Heey. We just wanted to…check…on…you…" Falcon and Samus said, but they shut up when they saw what Dominic, Falco and Fox were doing. Then their mouths hang wide open, and then the three males on the floor noticed them.

"Hey... Nng…what…ahh… are you… doinngg… here?" Dominic said as Falco pulled away for air. Falco then gasped sharply as Fox entered him, and Falco looked up.

"You shouldn't be so touchy Samus. Besides it's not like you didn't knew it." Falco said and then he moaned loudly as Fox rammed into him.

"Yeah, you should loosen up and be calmer like Falcon over there." Fox said and rammed hard into Falco who cried out in pleasure. Samus looked at Falcon, who had an odd smile on his lips and he looked like he enjoyed the performance in front of him.

"Dear god, please tell me that you aren't gay too." Samus exclaimed loudly. However, Falcon shook his head.

"No, I'm bisexual." Falcon said and gave Samus a small kiss on her cheek. Then he walked over to the three males on the floor and started kissing Falco, and then his hand went under Falco and who moaned again.

"Please Falcon… don't stop." Falco moaned and then he came into Falcon's hand, which took his hand up to his mouth and licked the semen of it.

"First door on the left is the bathroom." Dominic said and moaned again just a little louder,

"That is just sick." Samus said and ran out in the bathroom to puke, and the four people continued as nothing happened. In addition, after awhile they cummed and Dominic cleaned up the mess, and then Dominic sat back into the pilot seat.

"So should we go on a sight seeing or what?" Dominic said after awhile when Samus came in again from the bathroom.

"I'll return to the mansion, are you coming with me Falcon?" Samus asked slightly smirking and Falcon went over to Fox, Dominic and Falco and gave them a hug.

"See you later, bye." Falcon waved and went into his own spaceship.

"Finally they left." Dominic said and sighed. Then Fox and Falco sat back at the passenger seats and buckled up. Then the spaceship flew around for some hours, until they saw what time it was. It were almost dinner time so they had to hurry, and then Dominic gave the ship full speed and then they quickly arrived back at the mansion after some time.

"Phew, we made just in time." Dominic said as they hurried upstairs to the kitchen. Then they saw that all the others were about to enter the kitchen also, when the smashers saw Dominic, Falco and Fox.

"Where have you been?" Zelda asked and Dominic slumped down on his seat, and Fox and Falco slumped down on their seats too.

"Here and there, we were on a sight seeing trip. Unfortunately we were caught in a meteor shower, so I had to use a lot of my strength to get us out." Dominic said and laid his head on the table. Then the dinner was served, but Dominic was too tired to talk while eating. So meanwhile he were eating he didn't utter a single word, and he could feel that his eyelids be growing heavy.


	21. Games, dances and no children

The new kid

Chapter 21: Games, dances and no children.

Then after they had eaten, Dominic, Fox and Falco went up to their room, and Dominic saw the bed and fell asleep instantly on it. However, he hadn't removed his clothes so Fox did it for him, and tucked him in. Dominic smiled in his sleep and Fox laid by him for a couple of minutes, and then he joined Falco on the couch. He was looking in a photo album, and Fox saw that Falco had some teary eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Fox asked him and Falco looked at Fox. Then Fox embraced Falco in a supporting hug, and Falco laid his head to Fox's chest. Falco then silently sobbed and Fox comforted him, and laid his cheek on Falco's head.

"Hey, just noticed something about this picture, you know the one were we was at the fair, there is something odd about it." Fox said suddenly. Falco then removed his head from Fox's chest and looked at the picture. It were them at a fun fair and Dominic had gotten his first candy floss and had it smeared out in his face and Falco and Fox were laughing broadly, while Mewtwo looked like he was giving Falco a bored look.

They hadn't noticed that Dominic had woken up, and were walking slowly towards the couch; however, they noticed him when he sat down on it.

"Hey, kiddo." Falco said to Dominic who gave a faint smile. Dominic looked at the picture that Fox, were holding and then he looked at the two people on the couch seriously while biting on his bottom lip.

"What's with the face?" Fox asked and Dominic looked at Falco.

"It's about what happened when the picture was taken, because there is something that I think that Falco deserves to know, but I don't want to cause him more pain." Dominic said and Falco looked puzzled.

"Then tell me what it is." Falco said and sounded a little demanding and Dominic nodded, then he looked away a little sad.

"Ok, here goes. Mewtwo have never loved you. He was merely using you. I have known it for a time, actually it was Eva who confirmed, but you seemed so free and happy, that I didn't want to tear you down like that." Dominic said and small tears escaped his eyes. They both looked shocked, but they then saw that Dominic was crying a little. Then Falco held Dominic close to him and Dominic looked at Falco.

"Let me guess you are pissed at me and want to tear me apart." Dominic said and then Falco chuckled at the comment.

"No, kiddo. I'm actually glad that you told me, because I had a suspicion about it." Falco said and Dominic nodded.

"Hey, kiddo?" Falco then asked as Dominic took one of his books.

"Yes?" Dominic answered and looked at Falco.

"Well I wondered if you would teach me the language that you are talking to Fox sometimes." Falco said and gave a small smile.

"Of course I would." Dominic said and grinned to over both ears. Then it knocked on the door and Dominic looked at Fox and Falco.

"Who is it?" Fox asked and then a girl voice answered.

"It's Zelda. Can I come in?" Zelda asked and then the door opened, she stepped in and closed it after her.

"I just wanted to check on you too see if you were ok. You left the dinner table quickly." Zelda said.

"We're ok, but kiddo needed some rest." Falco said and Zelda looked confused.

"Eh, who is kiddo?" Zelda asked and Dominic gave a little cough.

"It's Dominic's nick name that Falco have given him." Fox said and then Zelda were laughing her head off.

"Ha ha it's so funny." Zelda laughed and then the three males gave her a strange look.

"Have you drunken too much alcohol again or forget to take some weird medication that we others don't know about?" Dominic asked quietly. Then she stopped laughing after awhile and was serious again.

"No, actually the others and I are going to play some adult games and wondered if you wanted to join or something like that. Samus said that you properly wanted too since you already had played a game earlier, but I didn't know what she meant." Zelda said thoughtful while putting a finger to her cheek. Then Fox, Falco and Dominic paled, and began to whisper among them.

"You don't think that Samus told them. Do you?" Dominic asked and Fox and Falco whispered back.

"Maybe, but it could also have been Falcon." Fox whispered.

"But what if it were them both." Falco then said and Zelda noticed the guys were whispering about something.

"What are you whispering about." Zelda asked and then Fox, Dominic and Falco were startled by her.

"Absolutely nothing." They said at one time and then she gave them a look that said: Are-you-sure-about-that?

"Shouldn't we go downstairs and see what those games are?" Dominic then suddenly said, trying to change the subject, Fox and Falco nodded eagerly. Zelda shook her head and opened the door and the four of them walked downstairs. Then they walked into the living room and the first persons they saw were Falcon and Samus. So naturally, they blushed when they saw them, and Samus smirked back.

"She is up to something, but what?" Falco said and sat down on one of the couches with Dominic and Fox. Then Samus came over to them, still, smirking, and Dominic, Falco and Fox swallowed hard.

"What are you so tense about? Are you afraid that I'm gonna tell everyone THAT YOU HAD A THREE-SOME on your little trip, and FALCON CAME AND THEN GAVE FALCO A HANDJOB?" Samus said and the embarrassing things she said loud. Then everyone became silent and looked at Dominic, Falco and Fox, and then at Falcon.

"And so what Samus? We all make mistakes in life, besides you shouldn't be talking miss I-Like-to-spank-Ridley-while-I'm-wearing-leather-and-a-whip-to-do-it." Dominic smirked and got up from the couch while giggling and Samus paled. Then the others looked at Samus, and then everyone laughed at them since they thought it was something they had planned. Dominic shook his head in dismay and sat down by Fox and Falco again, and laid his head on Falco's shoulder. Falco laid an arm around Dominic and Fox smiled at them.

"Hey, wanna play some fun games?" Zelda asked and danced over to them. Falco and Fox walked over to the table were Falcon, Marth, Roy, Link, Zelda and Samus sat. Then Falcon dealt some cards and then they played strip poker, and it ended with that Falco and Fox had only lost their shirts while they others were out of their clothes.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it Falco?" Fox said grinning to Falco who grinned. Then Fox and Falco embraced in a hug and then they started kissing, and everyone was dead silent. Meanwhile was Dominic and Peach dancing together to the music that was playing, it was _Jennifer Saunders singing Holding Out For a Hero_, and then everyone looked at them or cheering them on, while they was dancing close. Dominic then spinned her out, and back again, by the end of the song Dominic dipped her towards the floor and pulled her back up again, however, then Peach gingerly planted a kiss on Dominic's lips and Dominic stared wide-eyed at her. Everyone looked silently at them, but Dominic looked shocked at Fox, who was looking just as shocked, and then Peach giggled.

"It was only a friendly kiss, so don't worry Foxy he's still yours. Thanks for the dance, Dominic, too bad that you are not straight and single otherwise I would have kept you." Peach said, but Dominic didn't say anything. He was more worried about what Fox would think of him now, but then Fox put a paw on Dominic's shoulder and he turned to Fox, while looking down on the floor in shame.

"I can understand if you hate me now." Dominic whispered, but Fox shook his head.

"I can never hate you, besides Peach said it was only a friendly kiss. So what do you say, should we show them how to dance?" Fox said and held a paw under Dominic's chin and Dominic looked at him.

"Yes my love…" Dominic said again whispering, and then Fox took Dominic one hand and then they walked out on the floor and waited for the music to start. They moved slowly at first, but then when the music increased in speed so did they, and always keeping eye contact with each other. To everyone else it looked like that they was moving like one person, and so fluently like a calm river. Then Dominic spinned Fox out and back again and so did Fox to Dominic. Then soon after they was dancing so close that their bodies was touching all the time, and then when the song ended, Fox then dipped Dominic and kissed him tenderly. Then Fox pulled him up again, Dominic smiled at him, and everyone could see that he was happy again. Dominic put an arm around Fox's arm and laid his head on Fox's shoulder.

"Aww…You look so cute together, here let me take a picture if that's ok with you?" Zelda then said, and took a camera out of her purse. Then just before she took the picture Fox gave Dominic a single rose, then Dominic smiled happy and kissed Fox on his cheek, and then Zelda took the picture of them. Falco came over to them and gave them both a big hug, and smiled.

"So where have you learned to dance like that?" Falco asked and then Dominic smiled embarrassed.

"Well…my sentinel taught me the royal dances that is required from the royal family, but the rest I have learned by myself or when I danced with Eva to some music." Dominic whispered, and then he looked at Fox with a strange look, but he knew what it meant. Then Dominic walked out on the balcony and sat on the small fence with his feet dangling over it.


	22. You called him WHAT?

The new kid

Chapter 22: You called him what…?

Then Mewtwo came over to Falco and Fox, and he was obviously drunk.

"Please forgive me, hick, that I were so, hick, mean to you." Mewtwo said with a drunken voice and then Dominic came back inside again after he had gotten some fresh air.

"Why should I, when you most likely just treat me like shit again? Besides I know that you were merely using me." Falco said coldly and then Mewtwo looked sober. Mewtwo looked at Dominic who scowled a little at him, and then Mewtwo looked angry. Then Mewtwo charged at Dominic; however, he went right thru him because Dominic somehow had made himself become water. Then Mewtwo became angrier.

"Stop it both of you, what's the matter with you?" Zelda then said while Fox and Falco were keeping Dominic from ripping Mewtwo to pieces, and the swordsmen were holding Mewtwo.

"I thought that friends never told anyone about anybody secrets." Mewtwo said and Dominic snorted at him.

"You lost the privilege to call you my friend when you broke Falco's heart like that." Dominic hissed. Then everyone looked from Dominic and Mewtwo to Falco, and then to Fox.

"Mewtwo thought that Falco were cheating on him, on New Year's Eve, and then he broke up with him for no reason." Fox explained.

"Stay out of this, MUTT." Mewtwo snapped at Fox, and then Dominic got away from Falco and Fox's reach and jumped on Mewtwo.

"What did you call him?" Dominic growled deeply, and looked angry like hell. No one would get away from calling his fiancé a mutt.

"I called him what he are, a mutt." Mewtwo said, and then Dominic punched Mewtwo on his face with a fist.

"Again, what did you call him?" Dominic asked and snarled at Mewtwo. Again, Mewtwo called Fox a mutt, and got a punch in return. Then they began to fight and Dominic were lashing out after Mewtwo with his claws, but he missed by a quart inch. However, Fox, Falco and some of the other males got Dominic pulled away from Mewtwo and Dominic were angry with Mewtwo.

"At least he's not some trenpe-sotre masano tjim wenara gaialinin unjo tiri tamarosou! (High-strung emotionally cold and soulless fucked up creature.) like you." Dominic yelled at Mewtwo. Then he stomped off to the stairs, and was going up to get his stuff from the room and moved into the other room that was currently empty. After awhile Fox and Falco came into the room, with their stuff too. Dominic smiled grimly when he saw them and helped putting their stuff away.

"Ransaruni lerequnjo uisil funas tuin unares ai pririo! (Stupid motherfucking retarded cat with shit for brain!)" Dominic growled while putting away his books on a shelf, and that Fox looked at Dominic, he had never experienced Dominic so angry, while Falco gave a confused look. Then Fox whispered what it was that Dominic was growling and Falco nodded in agreement. Falco then walked over to Dominic and gave him a hug from behind, and Dominic calmed down again.

"Thanks" Dominic said and turned around. Then he looked Falco in his eyes and Dominic got a vision of what would happen in the future with Falco. Dominic saw Falco and a greenish lizard-like male kissing briefly, and Falco were lying in a bed, with an egg in his arms and was smiling happily. Then the vision stopped and Dominic smiled at Falco, before hugging him tightly. Falco were a little startled by the hug, but gave Dominic a hug back. Then Dominic released Falco from the hug, sat down on the bed, and mentioned for Falco to sit down also.

"There's two ways for you to learn it, one the old-fashion way or the magical way." Dominic said and waited for Falco's decision.

"How long will it take?" Falco asked and Dominic was thinking.

"The first way takes longest; it depends on how good your language skills are and the other take only a minute or so." Dominic said and then Falco had decided.

"Then the second method." Falco said and Dominic took another book from the pile. Then Dominic opened the book and flipped some pages until he found what he needed. It was a chapter with language- and translation spells, and Dominic looked at the pages. Meanwhile were Falco also looking at the pages and then Dominic smiled, because he had found the spell he needed.

"Are you ready?" Dominic asked Falco who nodded and then Dominic said the spell and then Falco's eyes flashed quickly and then Dominic knew that the spell had worked. Then Falco asked Dominic something in what he thought was English, but it were really in Draconian. Fox and Dominic smiled and Falco were confused again.

"Eh, when is the spell working?" Falco asked again and Dominic began to smile, while Fox were laughing.

"It's already is, you're talking Draconian right now, but it sound like English in your head." Dominic said smiling and then Falco grinned. Then Fox turned on the television and Dominic looked at the watch on the wall, it showed eleven P.M. Dominic then flopped down on the bed and Falco tackled him, and then Fox jumped on them.

"You shouldn't take all the fun for yourself." Fox said grinning and gave Falco a noogie, and Falco returned the noogie. Meanwhile were Dominic fallen asleep, and was mumbling something in his sleep.

"No, I don't wanna have an ice-cream; I'm not in the mood for one." Dominic murmured, and the two pilots looked at him smiling.

"He looks like an angel like that, doesn't he?" Fox said and kissed Falco's neck, and Falco nodded slowly and yawned a little. Then they both laid quietly down next to Dominic, and were careful not to wake him, since they had a team battle next day. Dominic then laid an arm around Falco in his sleep and Fox slept on the other side of Dominic and had an arm around him.


	23. Semifinals and zombie prank

The new kid

Chapter 23: Semifinals and zombie prank.

Next morning Dominic woke up early and slipped out of bed, and tried not to wake the two others. Then he took a quick shower and put on some clothes, he then went out of the room and down to the kitchen. He grabbed something to eat on a tray and took it back up to the room, meanwhile were Fox and Falco woken up, and were currently talking. Then Dominic reappeared with a tray and put it on a table and started eating while hearing music, he noticed that Fox and Falco were awake.

"Are you hungry? There is more then enough," Dominic said and then Falco and Fox came over, and sat down. Dominic smiled and took some bread and a little juice, while Fox and Falco took some waffles that Dominic had made quickly in the kitchen. Dominic was humming to the music that he was listening, and was smiling. After a while were Falco, Dominic, Fox finished eating, and they went out to shower while Dominic brang the tray down again. When he got back from the kitchen, he saw that Fox and Falco were done showering and now was talking to Zelda. Then Dominic entered the room, sat down on a chair, and smiled to Zelda, while thinking of a strategy.

"Who will we fighting today?" Falco asked and then Dominic closed his eyes, he then concentrated on the bulletin board in the hallway and then he could see it clearly inside his mind. They were fighting Link, Marth, Samus and Roy since they had qualified to the semifinals.

"It's the three swordsmen and Samus we'll be fighting." Dominic said smiling and Falco smiled back at him, which caused Dominic to blush. Fox chuckled together with Falco at it, and Zelda were confused.

"Eh, is there something I've missed?" Zelda asked and then Dominic blushed deeper, and then she got it.

"Oh, I see." Zelda said and looked at Fox and Falco.

"Hey, Zelda I've just got an idea." Dominic said suddenly, and Zelda looked at him.

"Then tell what it is." Fox said and Dominic smiled.

"If you will allow it, I can tap into your powers, and also use them. It would maybe confuse the other team enough for us to win the fight." Dominic explained and it left the rest of the team confused.

"Eh, how will you pull that trick?" Zelda asked confused and Dominic smiled.

"If you direct a strong enough feeling towards me, I should be able to connect to your magic, because the emotion would be kinda like a bridge that connects our magic. Then I should be able to use Din's Fire and Naryu's Love." Dominic explained. Again, they looked confused, but Dominic smiled broadly. Then he focused on a strong feeling that Zelda were sending out and then he could feel the magic flow thru him.

"Naryu's Love" Dominic then said and a white crystal formed around him and then the move became an exact replica of Zelda's move. The rest of his team looked surprised at Dominic, but he astonished Zelda much.

"Wow…I think that we are gonna win this tournament." Zelda said grinning, and then Dominic's ears perked right up. He could hear that the swordsmen and Samus were heading to the room, and then Dominic quickly locked the door. Then they could hear someone rustling at the door for a while, and Dominic held his breath. Then the persons on the other side of the door walked away. Then Dominic unlocked the door, however then Samus and Roy jumped in front Dominic and scared him.

"AHHH." Dominic shrieked surprised. Then he was pulled into the room again and Falco slammed the door and locked it again. Then Dominic wanted revenge and he had the perfect plan, he then whispered something to Zelda who smirked and Fox and Falco smiled evilly. Suddenly the door opened slowly and then Samus, Roy, Marth and Link, who went in, gave high-pitched screams and tried to back out of the door, but it had disappeared. What scared them was that they thought they saw Falco, Fox, Zelda and Dominic as half rotten zombies, combined with blood gushing out of their stomachs and head and then the four Zombie people walked slowly towards the four scared people. However, it was just an illusion that Dominic were making with a spell, and to Dominic, Falco, Fox and Zelda everything looked normal except that they could see the illusion and the scared people and Falco were videotaping it to the last night as a little entertainment for the others. However, the four others couldn't see them because of Dominic's invisibility spell.

"Must eat brain." Zombie Zelda and Dominic moaned and advanced on Marth and Roy, while Fox and Falco were after Samus and Link.

"Give us your brains and liver." The two zombie pilots moaned hollowly, and then Roy and Link fainted and Marth tried to slice zombie Dominic, but his sword went thru his stomach and then he fainted also when he saw the insides of him. Then Falco grabbed Samus's arm and tried to take a bit of it, but she got loose and fainted at last. Then Dominic revoked the spells and Falco turned the video camera off. Then slowly the swordsmen and Samus woke up and the first thing they saw was four people laughing their asses off.

"I can't believe that it could be this funny. I must this try some other time." Dominic said laughing hard and had to hold onto Falco, who also were laughing hard, so he wouldn't fell down from laughing. Zelda was holding onto a chair and Fox were on the couch, trying to breathe without laughing too much. Then Samus, Roy Marth and Link scowled at them, turned around and walked out of the room. Then the four others laughed again, but it stopped again after a while.

"Will Dominic please report to my office immediately?" Master hand said thru the intercom. Then Dominic looked at Fox for support and then he went out of the room towards Master Hand's office, and Fox, Falco and Zelda followed since they also had were in the joke. Then Dominic knocked on the office door and it opened, and Dominic stepped in.

"Do you know why you are here?" Master Hand said and Dominic looked at him.

"I think so, sir. Was it because of the illusion that I made?" Dominic said and smiled at the remembrance of it. However, Master Hand interrupted him in his thoughts.

"It's nothing to smile about, it's a serious thing this here. They could be hurt worse then they already are." Master Hand said and Dominic blinked confused at him.

"Them? Hurt by an illusion spell? That is not even possible; it's an illusion meaning it's not real." Dominic said disbelievingly and then Master hand showed Dominic some reports signed with Dr. Mario's handwriting or so it looked like.

"Samus had a lot of cuts on her arms and face, and a bite mark on the left arm. Roy, Link and Marth have similar injuries, but it is not too serious, but it could be worse. Luckily I could make an antidote to them, or they might have been dead by now." Dominic read aloud and then he looked at Master Hand confused.

"But…" Dominic were about to comment the report, however Master Hand interrupted him again.

"I'm afraid that I have to suspend you from the last fights because of this. I'm sorry" Master Hand and said and Dominic opened his mouth to retort but closed it again.

"Yes sir." Dominic said and bowed his head down, and would not letting Master Hand see his tears. Then he walked out of the office and kept his head down, and not looking at the others that were standing there.

"What happened?" they asked and Dominic looked up and then he saw Samus Roy, Marth and Link. Then he walked past them and said something that everyone could hear.

"I never thought that you would be that low…" Dominic said and then he ran off to his room.

Then Master Hand came over to Fox, Zelda and Falco and looked at them.

"I'm afraid that you need to find a new team mate since I had to suspend him because of what he did to Samus, Link, Roy and Marth." Master hand said and then everyone looked at Link, Roy, Marth and Samus.

"This is an outrage! He never laid a finger upon them, it was an illusion that he made to scare them off because they couldn't keep their noses out of others business." Zelda said really angry and almost screaming, and then Fox remembered the video tape.

"We have proof that Dominic is innocent, and that Samus, Roy, Link and Marth is faking the whole ordeal." Fox said and then they all stormed off to the living room. Fox went into the room alone and could hear that Dominic were crying on the bed, and Fox silently took the video out of the video camera and gave it to Falco, who nodded and ran down to the livening room were waiting for him. Fox sat down on the bed and stroked Dominic's hair gently, and then Dominic moved a little. Meanwhile was Falco running into the living room and threw the video to Falcon who caught it.

Then Falcon sat the video in the TV and pressed play, and it started playing. Then the joke that Falco had recorded played and at the end, everyone looked at Samus, Roy, Marth and Link, who stepped back a little. Then Master Hand noticed it and was slightly angry with them.

"Is this true?" Master Hand said and then they began to talk at once.

"It was Link's idea, that we did that." Roy said first and then Link began to protest.

"My idea? No way! It were Marth's idea" Link retorted and then Marth stood there and looked at them.

"No, I believe that it were Samus's idea." Marth said and then Samus were about to start, but Master Hand cut her off.

"So, you were all four in this? Maybe should have suspended you instead." Master hand said.

Meanwhile were Fox comforting Dominic who were only slightly sobbing now, and had laid his head to Fox's chest and could hear his heart beat. It had a relaxing effect on Dominic and after awhile he laid down, and Fox laid besides him and wiped away his tears with his thumb, and smiled. Then Dominic also smiled a little and enjoyed the feeling of the touch, then Fox removed some of Dominic's hair from his eyes and then he noticed that Dominic had a strange eye color.

"You don't like the color?" Dominic asked after a while and then he blinked a single time and this time they were the same color as Fox's eyes. However, Fox just smiled at him, and moved a little closer to Dominic who smiled back at Fox.

"I love you, no matter how you look." Fox said and gave Dominic a kiss on his lips, and he smiled at Fox. Then Dominic began to sing and Fox closed his eyes and laid close to Dominic, while enjoying the song.

_(Cascada—Everytime We Touch.)_

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle _

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times _

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._" Dominic sang while holding Fox close to him, and when he stopped singing Fox opened his eyes. Then they both smiled at each other, and then Fox gave him a gentle lick on his lips, and Dominic smiled lovingly at Fox.

"You have a beautiful voice if I may say that." Fox said tenderly and Dominic blushed. Then someone knocked on the door and Fox went over to the door and opened it. There stood the smashers and Master Hand, and Samus, Roy, Link and Marth stood behind Master Hand. The four smashers looked ashamed, and Fox looked at them.

"He is feeling a little better, but give him some rest he's still a little upset." Fox said and Master Hand nodded.

"Then will you be so kind and tell him that he is back in the tournament." Master Hand said, and then Fox looked at the four others again.

"What about them?" Fox then asked and looked at Roy, Marth, Link and Samus who then stepped a little forward.

"If Dominic forgives us, we have been allowed to stay, but if he don't we'll be thrown out of the tournament." Samus said and then Fox looked at them, and nodded. Then he went back into the room and the other smashers went to their own rooms. Fox laid down on the bed next to Dominic who smiled at him, and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So what's the verdict?" Dominic then said and Fox smiled.

"We proofed your innocence and now it's up to you to decide if they should stay or not." Fox said and Dominic nodded.

"I heard that, and I will forgive them on one condition. That they keep their keep their noses out of our business." Dominic said and then Fox nodded. Then Falco came in the room and sat down on the bed.

"I'll go and tell it to Master Hand and them. Ok? Falco, would you be so kind and stay with Dominic until I come back?" Fox said and Falco nodded. Then Fox went out of the room and Dominic looked curious at Falco, and then he laid his head on his legs and looked at Falco for a while.

"Falco can I ask you some quite personal questions?" Dominic asked and lifted his head his legs and looked Falco in the eyes.

"Sure if I can ask you some too. What do you want to know about me?" Falco asked back and Dominic smiled at him.

"You are an Avian am I right?" Dominic then asked, Falco nodded, and then Falco asked Dominic a question.

"What were those magical gates you talked about when we were about to go down to the ship?" Falco asked and Dominic smiled.

"I think that you'll better understand it if you hear it all. However, I will try explaining it. You know in medieval times with the castles and all that, they had these huge walls to protect against the enemies? However, there is also some magical enemies that tried to fight us in the old times, so if the magic gates are closed you can kiss goodbye to all teleportation magic and like that, in and out of the kingdom, so you have to use the mechanical methods like spaceships and similar which could easily get shot down." Dominic explained and then Falco just looked at him.

"Now for a serious question. Can you give birth to children?" Dominic then Falco coughed surprised.

"Yes or no?" Dominic asked again and Falco blushed deep, but nodded slowly. Then Dominic smiled broadly, and gave Falco a hug.

"Thanks the gods, then I'm not alone in this. Then my premonition was true…" Dominic mumbled, and then Falco gave him a surprised look.

"Wha... How…What?" Falco said and then Fox came in the room, sat down next to Dominic and nuzzled him a bit.

"Fox, did you know that your boy-friend can carry children?" Falco said chocked, and then Fox smiled.

"Of course, he told me it at his birthday, when you others had left, and that wasn't the only thing he told me." Fox said and Dominic smiled sheepishly.

"Should I tell him the other thing also, when I'm at it?" Dominic asked Fox who kissed him.

"It's up to you." Fox said and kissed Dominic again.

"Ok… Falco I'm a prince, or more exactly: second heir to the Draconian throne, Hellena is the throne heir, and my dad, is the king." Dominic said and Falco blinked at him, before smiling.

"That I didn't know, but why didn't you sat it sooner?" Falco then asked and Dominic smiled at him.

"Because, I don't like being treated like royalty. I like to do my own things, and not having servants to do my things for me." Dominic said and then Fox kissed Dominic's neck. Then Dominic was laid down on the bed and Fox laid down on top of him, while kissing him. Falco couldn't help feeling him a little left out, then Dominic smiled.

"Fox, I think that Falco wants to join." Dominic said, and then Fox turned towards Falco and started kissing him slowly. Then Dominic was pushed down again, but this time it was Falco who did it.

"So you thought that you could get away?" Fox and Falco said and then Dominic smiled at them. Then just as Falco were about to kiss Dominic, the intercom called out.

"Why is it always when we are about to have fun, that we are interrupted by someone." Dominic pouted and the two others just laughed. They should go down to the teleportation pads, in the basement, and then start on the semifinals.


	24. Attemped murder

The new kid

Chapter 24: Attempted murder.

They met with Zelda underway to the basement and then Fox, Falco and Zelda were chatting happily among them. Dominic however was in his own thoughts and he hadn't noticed the closed door, and then he went right thru it. Then Falco gently squeezed Dominic's shoulder, and he returned to reality.

"Huh, what is it Falco?" Dominic then asked Falco, who smiled at Dominic.

"Are you nervous about the fight, or is there something else bothering you?" Falco asked again and laid an arm around Dominic's shoulder.

"Of course I'm nervous. It is a semifinal battle, and if we win, we will go the final. Is it because I walked thru the door you are asking?" Dominic then asked and Falco nodded.

"Just being lazy." Dominic said slightly amused. Then they reached the basement, and the teleportation pads, and the other team was waiting for them.

"Since there are two girls in the fights, we'll have to decide which course to take." Master hand said. Then a small argument broke out.

"Dominic, since you are the newest of the smashers I think that you should have the honor, of picking the stage." Master Hand then said and the other smashers smiled. Then Dominic walked over to the computer, and then looked at the screen. Soon after, he had picked the stage and smiled a smile that Fox and Falco knew meant trouble, and then Master Hand took care of the last arrangements for the battle. Then Master hand assigned them their team colors, and they went in to change. Samus, Roy, Marth and Link were the red team, and Dominic, Falco, Zelda and Fox were blue team. When they got out from the changing rooms, Falco and Zelda were laughing and Dominic smiled at Fox. He in return was embarrassed to above both ears, and then Dominic gave him a tight hug. All was because that Fox's combat boots were bright purple almost pink, and then the red team laughed. Then they stepped on the teleportation pads and Master Hand sent them to the stage that Dominic had picked. It was Hyrule Temple, and was Dominic's favorite stage. Then the battle began and Zelda and Samus both fired an attack, against the opposite team. Zelda's attack burned them, and Samus's energy ball, were shot at Dominic, who just smiled and then he deflected it back to Samus whom it hit. Then Dominic shot a fireball at the swordsmen who evaded it; however, it then flew backwards, and hit them.

"Come on, are you afraid to lose?" Dominic shouted to the other team, who then ran towards him. However Fox and Falco were ready for them, and when they ran past the pilots they were shot by Falco and Fox's laser guns. Then Zelda and Dominic threw fireballs at them, and after a while, they were KO'ed. This repeated three more times, and the red team only needed to be KO'ed one more time. Then the blue team huddled and laid a plan, and the battle ended soon, because Dominic and Zelda had used Naryu's Love at the same time and just as Dominic had, predicted the red team became surprised, and that used Falco and Fox for their advantages.

"Game" the announcer shouted, and everyone were teleported back to the basement, where the other smashers was waiting for them.

"You have made it to the finals, congratulations." Samus and the swordsmen said, and shook the other team's hands. Then the other smashers came over and congratulated them, and were ecstatic on their behalf. However, there were so many emotions in the room, that Dominic felt like he was out of air, and he became a little disorientated. Then his vision became a little blurry, and the last thing he saw was that everyone were looking at him, then Dominic passed out and fell to the floor. Fox rushed over to Dominic and tried to wake him up, but he couldn't. Then Fox felt Dominic's pulse and it was really weak, and he then he could hear that Dominic were barely breathing.

"Someone get Dr. Mario NOW!" Fox yelled and then Samus and Falco ran off to get Dr. Mario, and they got back quickly with him.

"Put him on the stretcher gently." Dr. Mario said and then Fox lifted Dominic up, and laid him down gently, and then Dr. Mario, a nurse, Fox, Falco and Zelda ran with them, the others stayed behind. Dominic were rolled into a room were Dr. Mario and the nurse quickly hooked him up to various monitors, however Dominic's breathing and heartbeat slowly stabilized itself and after a while were it all back to normal. Fox, Zelda and Falco were waiting outside of the door for news, as the other smashers came.

"How is he?" Samus asked gravely, and Fox, Falco and Zelda looked at them.

"They haven't said anything yet." Fox said on the verge of tears and Falco sat by him, comforting him, when a loud scream came from the room.

"GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME YOU INSANE DOCTOR!" Dominic yelled loudly, some crashing sounds, and then Dr. Mario and the nurse came running out.

"He is back, but there is something that confuses me, however that can wait. Fox, I think that you should go first inside, he has been asking for you since he woke up." Dr. Mario said and Fox went into the room, and saw that Dominic was growling in the bed, but it changed into a huge smile when he saw Fox.

"Hey sweetie, sorry 'bout the scare I gave you and the others." Dominic said, and Fox walked over to him. Fox said down on the bed and leaned onto Dominic, who gave Fox a small hug.

"What happened down in the basement?" Fox then asked and Dominic looked away.

"Nothing… Nothing happened…" Dominic said while not looking at Fox; however, Fox laid a hand on Dominic's shoulder. Then Dominic tensed a lot and Fox removed his hand again, but then Falco and Zelda came in. Dominic looked at them and paled much, and then he felt it as if their emotions were bombarding him.

"Please, go out. It's hard enough as it is." Dominic said and they just stood there. Then suddenly Dominic broke down in tears on Fox's chest and hold onto him tightly, and Fox held him in a comforting hug.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Fox asked and stoked Dominic's back, while motioning for the others to get out of the room. Then Dominic removed his head from Fox's chest and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that…" Dominic said and wiped his tears away, then Fox gave him a small kiss and Dominic smiled a little.

"So, why did you pass out and now the crying?" Fox asked, and Dominic looked a little embarrassed.

"It was because of my empathic powers came out of control, because everyone had unknowingly their emotions directly towards me, and I simply were overloaded with their emotions. And it didn't help that everyone became scared." Dominic said and his cheeks were a little red from embarrassment. Fox just looked at Dominic and gave him another kiss, and Dominic smiled a little more.

"I made you smile again." Fox said happily and Dominic gave him an odd look.

"Fox are you sure that you are not the one who needs that insane doctor?" Dominic asked and laid a hand on Fox's forehead. However, Fox just kissed Dominic again, and laughed a little. Then he pushed Dominic down on the bed and laid on top of him.

"Well I have a really good idea how I can get you into a better mood." Fox said and then he looked at Dominic who looked at the open door and the other smashers looked at the bed, and the scene they saw could easily be misunderstood. Then a tiny cough came and Fox looked at the smashers, and he turned scarlet red.

"It's not what it look like." Fox said hastily and the other smashers looked disbelievingly, but it changed into wide smiles as they saw Dominic were awake, and were smiling at Fox.

"I'm ok, so stop worrying about me, or I have to put a curse on you." Dominic said smiling and then they stopped smiling and looked worried. However, Dominic just laughed at them and then he saw Roy, Link and Marth.

"I think that the swordsmen know the consequences of interrupting me in something, isn't right boys?" Dominic said and the three men paled at the reminding of the beard curse he had put on them.

"Ok, everyone let's go somewhere else, since they properly want to be alone for awhile." Link, Marth and Roy said in unison, and pushed the others away from the door, but Falco and Zelda stayed behind. Then they went back into the room and closed the door, and Falco and Zelda sat down on the bed.

"So do you want to tell what happened?" Zelda said and Dominic told the same thing as he had told Fox, and then Zelda gave him a hug.

"It must be a hell living here, with everyone's emotions and that." Zelda said while hugging Dominic, who smiled in return. If there had been any straight guys in the room they had been jealous on Dominic, by the way Zelda were hugging him tight to her chest but it didn't bother her the slightest because she knew that Dominic weren't attracted to females, but to males and he wouldn't try anything stupid as touching her breasts on purpose.

"No, not really, that is only when everyone is focusing on me, something like this happens, but strangely enough when the emotions are focused on others then just me it's not so bad." Dominic said. Then Falco also gave him a strong hug, and Dominic blushed to over both ears. Then Falco gave him a small kiss on his lips, and Zelda coughed surprised.

"Ok, I'm getting the impression off that I have missed something important here." Zelda said and the three guys looked at her. Then they looked at each other and said something among them in Draconian, that Zelda didn't understand.

"Yes…There is something you have missed…" Fox said as Falco laid an arm around Fox's waist, and Dominic was looking out of the window, but then he looked at the others again.

"Well, we have decided to close to each other and such. So we don't have any secrets among us, and besides you should see those two in the bed, wow just wow" Dominic giggled and then Zelda stared at the two others and then at Dominic who giggled again. They looked back at Zelda, and then at Dominic, who now had stopped giggling and was smiling sheepishly and then Dominic began to purr as Falco were touching Dominic's neck, as he liked to be touched.

"Aww, that is just so cute." Zelda squealed at them, and she then tried to touch Dominic, like Falco had done, and Dominic began to purr deeply as she touched a place near the back of his ear and neck. Then he opened his eyes half and looked tired and then he yawned and curled up to a ball near Zelda and fell asleep. Zelda kept scratching the same place, and Dominic were smiling in his dreams. However then Dominic mumbled something in his sleep that made the three others laugh so hard, that Fox accidentally knocked a pot over and some water spilled out and splashed out on Dominic's face. Then Dominic woke straight up in the bed and looked quite irritable, and then Falco and Zelda quickly pointed to Fox, who gulped hard.

"Okay, I'm really sorry that I woke you up." Fox said, but Dominic conjured a flyswatter, and then Fox started running at the door and quickly ran out of the room with Dominic hot on his tail.

"Come back here, and take your punishment as a man." Dominic said and whacked Fox on over his tail when he was close enough. Then Fox ran into the living room, where the others were relaxing to the TV.

"HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Fox yelled loudly as he ran past a nearby couch, where Bowser, Gannondorf, DK and Samus sat and jumped behind it. Then Dominic came running into the living room and looked around, and then he saw that Roy and Link where laughing at something.

"Did you see Fox's face when he was caught in the act?" Roy said laughing, but Link didn't reply. He were looking at a furious Dominic who stood with a flyswatter in his hand and then Roy noticed that everyone were silent and looking at someone behind him. Then Roy slowly turned and looked at Dominic who had a murderous look in his eyes, and he had a flyswatter in his hand.

"Eh, lovely day isn't it Dominic?" Roy said uneasily. However, he was smacked over his head a couple of times.

"What did you say about my future husband? And where is he now?" Dominic said and looked Roy directly in his eyes, who tried to get away from Dominic.

"Answer me." Dominic said and smacked Roy again on his head, with the flyswatter.

"I just talked about, when Fox were leaning over you. And he is hiding behind the couch, sorry Fox." Roy said, pointed to the couch where Samus, Bowser, Gannondorf and DK were sitting, and got away from Dominic who walked over to the couch where the four people sat.

"Move voluntarily or I'll move you." Dominic said to them, but they didn't move.

"No, there isn't any fun in it if we don't do as you say." The four said and Dominic growled, but then Fox appeared behind the couch, and smiled at Dominic.

"H-hai sweetie, is there something up?" Fox said smiling uneasily and Dominic then smiled back at him.

"I'm really sorry about the attempted murder on you Fox, but I don't like to be wakening up that rudely. Especially when I'm having a great dream, if you catch my drift." Dominic said and then Fox blushed. Then Fox walked over to Dominic who embraced Fox in a warm hug, and then Dominic whispered something to Fox.

"But you still need some discipline, my little Foxy. But it'll have to wait and we could always switch the roles." Dominic said and kissed Fox's neck, and then the other smashers could see that Fox blushed deep red and then Dominic were about to go back to his room, when he could hear someone calling at him.

"Dominic, get your lazy ass out here right now." someone yelled and Dominic rolled his eyes in annoyance. Then he walked out to the balcony and looked around. Then he jumped down on the ground and saw someone looking like him.

"What do you want?" Dominic asked at the boy in front of him, who just smiled at him.

"Nothing, just wanting to see how you were Domi." The boy said and gave Dominic a hug.

"Oliver, let go of me. Now!" Dominic said and Oliver smiled.

"I better get going, I can't let the others waiting, since we're going to a party. Bye Dominic, say hi to Eva from me when you see her again." Oliver said and Dominic opened a portal to Oliver's domain again, and when it closed, again Dominic blinked back to the living room again.

"Who was that?" Falcon asked and Dominic looked at him.

"That was just Oliver, a friend and fellow Guardian." Dominic said casual, and walked over to Fox. However then Dominic's pendant began to blink repeatedly and then he took it out and laid it on his palm. Then a bubble appeared and it showed some people, standing close together.

"HAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the yelled happily and then Dominic growled at them.

"Nothing right now, so stop bothering me." Dominic said and the people smiled happily.

"Ok, but we have a question for you. Can we bring our boyfriends/girlfriends, plus some friends, to your wedding? And are we invited?" they asked and then Dominic looked at Fox who nodded.

"Sure, why not, but no wild creatures like last time alright? My dad grounded me for two weeks so watch it or I'll have you beheaded Bye." Dominic said and punctured the bubble.

"Insane people, how did I ever end up with them?" Dominic said to himself. Then he put the pendant back under his clothes and smiled at Fox.

"Those were some of the other Guardians, in case you were wondering." Dominic said and walked over to the door. Then Fox also walked over to the door, and followed Dominic upstairs.


	25. Spiders,hugs and party preparation

The new kid

Chapter 25: spiders, hugs and party preparations.

Dominic laid his head on Fox's shoulder while they were walking and then they got to their room, and then Dominic opened the door. Falco were lying on the couch and were seeing a movie, and Dominic sat down next to Falco, in front of the couch.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Fox asked, and sat down on the couch after Falco had sat up.

"It should be some horror movie, with some gigantic spiders, but it's boring so I…" Falco were saying as he saw that Dominic were pale and shaking while looking at the television, which was currently showing some huge spiders feasting on some humans. Then Fox noticed how scared Dominic were so he pulled him up on the couch and sat with him until he was a little less scared.

"Hey it's okay to be afraid of spiders; I would be if they were THAT huge." Fox said and Dominic curled close up to him, and then Falco looked like he had an idea, but he dismissed it again. Then Falco sat close to him, stroked his cheek, and smiled at him, and then Dominic looked at him oddly.

"I'm really sorry, if I had known I would have turned the TV off." Falco said and Dominic smiled.

"If you are trying to get some, you are wrong." Dominic said joking, but then he kissed Falco lightly.

"Remember that we have a fight tonight." Fox said and Dominic looked at him. Then someone knocked on the door, and Falco went over to open the door.

"There is lunch on the table." Samus said and then the four of them walked down stairs. Then they walked into the dinner room, and sat down. Then Dominic whispered something to Roy, who looked at Zelda and then he gave Dominic a small punch on his arm.

"Liar." Roy said and Dominic looked at him, and then Marth decided to interfere.

"What are you talking about?" Marth asked and Dominic smiled at him.

"He doesn't believe that Zelda hugged me close to her you-know-what." Dominic said and Marth stared at him disbelievingly.

"Zelda, is it true that you have hugged Dominic tightly to your upper body?" Marth said and then everyone looked at them.

"Not that it concerns you, but yes I have, because he is not such perverts as you straight guys." Zelda said and then the straight guys looked at Dominic who smiled sheepishly.

"Lucky you…" the straight guys mumbled and then Dominic rolled his eyes. Then Fox gave him a small kiss and Dominic smiled again, and Dominic took something to eat.

"Older me, what does straight guys mean?" Young Link asked his older self, and then all the adults became quiet.

"Eh… I think that you are a little to young to know what it means…" Link said and looked at Dominic.

"Why don't you just tell him what it basically means?" Dominic said, and then Link looked at him.

"Are you nuts? He's too young to know about stuff like that!" Link said and then Dominic rolled his eyes at him.

"I didn't say that you should tell him it all, but just answer the question that he asked." Dominic said and Link looked pleading at him.

"Fine, I'll try and explain it for him." Dominic then said and turned towards Young Link.

"Straight guys are men who like women." Dominic said and then Young Link gave an understanding sound. Then after a while were everyone finished eating and the children went out to play, while some were in the living room, or their own rooms. Dominic, Falco and Fox were in their room, and Dominic was reading a book. Fox and Falco were watching a movie, and they kept laughing at it. Dominic then gave it a small look and was instantly hooked on it, and then he sat down by Falco and laid his head in Falco's lap.

"This is life, when it's best." Falco said and ruffled Dominic's hair, who smiled up at him.

"Mmhm." Dominic said agreeing, and then Fox laid his head on Falco's shoulder. Then it knocked on the door, and the door opened itself, and Zelda stepped inside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zelda asked and then she looked at the TV.

"Watching a movie, why?" Falco asked, and Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"Just curious, that's all…" Zelda said and sat down on the couch. Dominic sat up and made space for Zelda, and sat close to Falco. When the movie ended, the four people got up from the couch and stretched out.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Fox said grinning and Falco and Zelda nodded, and Dominic smiled.

"Would everyone come down to the living room at once?" Master Hand said thru the intercom, and then Zelda, Falco, Fox and Dominic walked downstairs. When they came into the living room, were the others already there.

"Now that we are all here, we will begin on the meeting." Master Hand said, and the four people sat down.

"We'll need someone to decorate for the celebration party tonight, and someone to cook the food, and so on. And the award ceremony will be in the auditorium, but the party afterwards will be in the living rooms" Master hand said. Then murmur broke out, as the smashers were discussing the plans for tonight.

"I'll say that Dominic should be helping with the food, since he is an excellent chef." Gannondorf spoke up and gave for the first time a real compliment to someone at all. Everyone looked at Gannondorf surprised, they wasn't used to that Gannondorf could be that nice to someone other then himself.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, I think." Dominic said blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Now we only need to get the fight started. And the decoration, Dominic will you have the honor?" Master Hand said.

"Sure why not." Dominic then said and started chanting.

"With these words with this rime, let there be decorated for the party tonight in time. Let music, games and lights be there, let everyone have fun tonight and let there be drinks with lime." Dominic chanted and then decorations were all over the living rooms.

"Cool." Everyone said and then Zelda spoke up.

"Where will we be fighting?" Zelda then asked, but Master Hand just smiled.

"It's surprise." Master Hand then he went down to the teleportation pads, and the finalists followed.

"I can't believe that we have reached the finals." Fox said happily to Dominic who smiled.

"Shut up, mutt." Mewtwo said grudgingly, and Dominic turned around and looked Mewtwo in his eyes.

"Watch what you are saying, funas, or you might regret it." Dominic said snarling and had a fireball in his hand and it was growing.

"Hey, save it for the fight." The others said, but Mewtwo and Dominic just glared at each other.

"You will be red team." Master Hand said to Fox, Falco, Zelda and Dominic. Then Dominic gave Mewtwo a final glare before he went in to change with the others.

"And you will be green team." Master hand said to Luigi, Peach, Mr. Game&Watch and Mewtwo. Peach, Luigi and Game& Watch, nodded happily, however Mewtwo just scoffed at them. Then when they had changed, Master Hand explained the rules. Peach was winking to Dominic, who, first shuddered, but then smirked to her and then he gave Fox a tongue kiss that lasted long, and then Fox blinked a couple of times at Dominic, who smiled.

"It's a good luck kiss, and now Peach hopefully leaves me alone." Dominic whispered to Fox, while he kissed his neck.

"This will be a different battle, since you will be also competing about bonus points, and the team with the most points will win. Therefore, even if you have lost the battle, there are still possibilities that you can win. And there will also be prizes for the five best teams." Master Hand said, however the two teams were keeping Dominic and Mewtwo from ripping each other apart.

"You will be fighting on a completely new stage, and it's a half hour long fight, no weapons, only a few health restorers. Now when I still remember it, the stage is divided into four areas." Master Hand said. Then the two teams stepped onto the teleportation pads and were teleported to the new stage.


	26. The final and dressing problem

The new kid

Chapter 26: the final, and dressing problems

When they opened their eyes, they could see that the stage was really divided into four areas, or more exactly the four elementals of the nature.

"Oh My goddesses." Zelda said and then Fox and Falco looked at Dominic who had an evilly looking smirk on his face.

"We are so gonna win." Dominic then said and smiled at Fox.

"Why are we that?" Zelda then asked, but then she looked around her.

"Never mind the question." Zelda then said. Then Master Hand's voice could be heard.

"Are you ready? The fight will start in five sec." Master Hand's voice said.

"Thank you for the enlightening Master Hand, but it's my job to say that." The announcer then said.

"Five…four…three…two…one…Begin." The announcer then yelled into his microphone.

Then Mewtwo and Dominic started running towards each other, and meanwhile Dominic was running, his hands were glowing. Then he shoved his hands forwards, and small slender pointy pillars were shooting up from the ground and pointed towards Mewtwo. However he teleported away just in time, before the pillars had stabbed him. Then he shot a shadow ball at Dominic, who moved out of the way. However, the shadow ball kept moving and then Dominic saw that it was about to hit Zelda in her back. However Dominic then quickly created a shield around his team, and he turned his attention towards Mewtwo again.

"Is it not cowardly to attack someone from behind?" Dominic then yelled to Mewtwo, who sneered at him.

"Like I care." Mewtwo said sneering. Then Dominic mumbled something and the earth began to shake violent. Meanwhile was the rest of the red team done with their opponents, and they ran over to Dominic; however, a big wall of water appeared. Zelda reacted quickly, used Farore's Wind and teleported herself, Fox and Falco away from the water. Then Dominic conjured a big fireball and threw it at Mewtwo. He tried to stop it with his psychic powers, but it hit Mewtwo directly in his face.

Then Dominic looked at the time and score board, and saw that they was leading in point, and there was only a minute left of the battle. Dominic gave an evilly smile to everyone on the stage, and his team knew it meant problems. Dominic then took out his pendant and held it above his head, and it grew in size.

"Light of Tevarilian." Dominic yelled and the gems in his pendant began to shine brightly, in each of the color they had, and then shots of light came out and bombarded the stage and KO'ed the green team for the last time. Dominic's pendant then shrunk back into his original size and hung around his neck again, and then Dominic fell down on his knees and looked dog-tired. His team rushed over to him, and Fox and Falco helped Dominic back on his feet, and supported him. Then they were teleported back to the mansion, and everyone was waiting for them. Then when they arrived, everyone was cheering them on, and was ecstatic.

"Would you be so kindly to move?" Zelda then asked and then everyone moved, Fox and Falco laid Dominic down on the small couch. His left arm touched the floor, and then suddenly it looked like some white fire was moving up of his arm, spread out on his body, and then became a thin mist. After a while, it stopped again and, Dominic slowly sat up and looked at the smashers.

"Are you done with the food, or can I help?" Dominic then asked and everyone looked at him.

"How can you have strength to cook, when you just had fought like that?" Link then asked and Dominic stood up.

"Because I have gotten some energy from a nearby nexus. And if you don't know what it is, then either ask Zelda or wait to later and I'll try explain it" Dominic said and stretched out. Then he walked up to the kitchen, and saw that they had prepared some of the food. Then after awhile, had Dominic and the girls and some of the guys made the food for the party. However it took a little longer than it should have because Peach kept coming on to Dominic, who kept rejecting her and of course the others thought it was funny. Then everyone hurried up to get changed as Master Hand soon would announce whom the tournament winners were.

"Zelda, Peach come with me. I have a gift for you" Dominic said and then the two girls went with Dominic into Dominic, Falco and Fox's room.

"Since tonight is special, I have gotten something for you." Dominic said and took two presents from the drawer. Then the two girls opened them, and then they smiled and gave Dominic a big hug. Zelda had gotten a crystal crown that fitted perfect, and Peach a necklace with gems incased in the crystal. Then he snapped his fingers and two beautiful dresses and a golden robe appeared.

"Well I thought you might like these so I had gotten them made for you, since us royal people should make an extravagant appearance for the others." Dominic said and then he realized what he said.

"So I was right about you being royal." Zelda said, and Peach smiled so sweetly that it almost made Dominic sick.

"That would explain your royal behavior, but how many of the others know about this?" Peach asked and winked to him, but Zelda coughed a little.

"Besides you, it's only the two excellent pilots Mr. McCloud and Mr. Lombardi and Mr. Master Hand." Dominic said and then the two girls giggled at Dominic try to sound royal.

"So your dad is king, but where are you from? And what is your royal title?" Zelda asked and Dominic.

"I am from the far away kingdom Draconia, you might have heard about it Zelda, and I am the second heir to the Draconian throne, and my dear sister, Hellena, is the first throne heir, my princesses." Dominic said and bowed for the two girls, and Peach giggled at it.

"Should I help with your hair and such, so you will take the others with storm?" Dominic said and then the two princesses nodded, and after they had been in bath, he helped them with their hair and such.

"Oh Dominic that was so sweet of you. How can I ever repay you?" Peach said moved close to Dominic who backed away from her.

"By leaving me alone for starters. When are you going to realize that Fox and I are together, and we are getting married, why can't you be with Roy or Marth." Dominic said and then he looked at Zelda.

"Hey that was a great idea, thanks." Peach said and hurried out of the room.

´´But not even that it will help you. Dominic thought to himself.

"Don't worry, she has always been that, even when she was together with Mario." Zelda said and gave Dominic a tight hug.

"Thanks…" Dominic said and then he smiled at her.

"We should be going or we might be more embarrassed then we'll be later." Dominic and Zelda said at the same time, but then they both laughed at it. Then Zelda took some gel in her hands and made Dominic's hair falling over the crown he was wearing.

"Thanks again…" Dominic said as Zelda cleaned her hands. Then they left the room, and went downstairs where Peach was waiting, but oddly enough she just looked at Dominic a single time and then Zelda stood in front her.


	27. Awards Pt1

The new kid

Chapter 27: Awards Pt.1

Soon after were almost all of the smashers sitting in the auditorium, and it was only Peach, Zelda and Dominic who wasn't there. However then Zelda came walking in, and was wearing a white long dress, with golden and silver hyrulian markings, and on her head she wore the crystal crown with colorful gems on it. Then she sat down and everyone looked at her, but snapped back to the door where Peach was standing. She was for once not in a pink dress, but in a midnight blue one, with some stars, a crescent moon and a sun on. Her hair was lying gently on her shoulder, and it wasn't sat up like it usual was. She wore her own crown, but had the necklace around her, and it shone as bright as Zelda's crown.

"Zelda and Peach, you look gorgeous, who had done this?" The males and Samus said bedazzled, however the two princesses just giggled lightly.

"You'll be surprised of who did it." They giggled and sat down, and then Dominic gave in the room. He was wearing the golden robe and on it there were some crescent moons, had his hair semi-sat up, and was wearing a small half-crystal half-silver crown that sat around his head. On his forehead was the white half of the necklace, which Dominic and Fox had bought for each other, and it was hanging in three silver threads to the crown. He was for once having his pendant on the outside of his clothes, and his lapis lazuli engagement ring on the left hand. Then he walked over to Fox, and gave him a gently kiss on his lips before sitting down between him and Falco.

"You look lovely tonight, my darling." Fox said tenderly to Dominic who blushed at the comment.

"So do you, my enjaro (love), and same goes for you my enro (friend). But I'll never help Peach again, Fox, she kept hitting on me, but luckily Zelda was there or who knows what would've happened" Dominic said to Fox, and then Dominic could sense that Fox was beginning to be a little irritated at Peach. Then all light was dimmed and Master Hand stood on the scene, looking at the smashers.

"As you properly know this is our final night together, and we will part our ways tomorrow. But that we'll worry about in the morning, for now there are awards for the best fighting performance, and the party." Master Hand said and everyone clapped at him. Then when they were done clapping at him, Master Hand coughed a little.

"I would like to have the royalties up here to present the winners of the fights. So Peach, Marth, Zelda and Dominic come up here." Master Hand said, and then everyone looked at Dominic who just sank lower in his seat. Then Fox nudged him a little and then Dominic walked together with the three other royal people to the stage. Then Dominic stood between Peach and Zelda, but made sure to stand as close as possible to Zelda and then Master Hand came over to the microphones.

"You have great chances of winning something with your points, since there are some different categories you will be competing in. There are skill points and special points. And it's for one fighter work, and team work." Master Hand explained, and then a screen was showed. The screen was split up in two, one for single battles and one for team battles, and there were small pictures of the smashers, on both sides. Out for each pictures there was some points already there, and then Master Hand interrupted again.

"The points you see is your points for social skills, and behavior. So all the time you have been here I have looked at your ability to be social, and some of you have been better then others, but in the end they won't count with." Master Hand said while looking at Fox and Falco.

"So, you have been spying on us, and have seen what we did in our rooms?" Link then asked, and received a small kiss from Gannondorf.

"I would prefer the word, observation, instead of, and yes I have seen what you did in your rooms, however what happened in them I can't and would say to anyone. However, there was quite the fun you had in them, some of you, I must say. But don't worry I only looked once pr. hour." Master Hand said chuckling, and looked at the audience.

"Can't we just get this over with?" Marth said impatient, but then Zelda, Peach began to giggle loudly and Dominic fought with himself about not to giggle at Marth, but lost.

"What is the matter with you three?" Marth said, but the three others kept giggling, whispered something among them, and looked at Marth occasionally.

"Marth sweetie, I didn't knew that you liked like totally adorable and cute teddy-bears." Peach giggled loudly and they seemed to forget that they stood by some microphones so everyone could hear what they said.

"They are quite fine actually. Small brown bears on a sky blue silk." Zelda then said and everyone could see that Marth was blushing.

"But the only piece of cloth with teddy-bears is..." Marth said and then he looked behind him and saw that he had a big rip in his pants, and that you could see his boxers. There were small bears on his boxers and then Marth looked at Dominic who still giggled.

"Hey, for once I didn't do anything. And Marth, if I were you I wouldn't turn around unless you want to embarrass yourself." Dominic said hastily. However, Marth had already turned around and there was a collective gasp from the audience, but then it turned into laughter.

"I'm really sorry Marth, please BEAR with me." Zelda then said giggling. Then Marth threw a hysterical fit and stomped out of the room, and went up to change his pants. Then when he came back, everyone looked at him and he went back on the stage.

"Good you are back, we missed you and your teddy-bears. But mostly you." Dominic then said smiling at Marth who stood back on the stage, but Marth just smiled back at him.

"Thank you Dominic, I should have heard your warning. Nevertheless, thanks for the appreciating. Hope we are still friends, even after all the pranks I have put on you together with the others." Marth said and put arm around Dominic's shoulder.

"Sure, and I'm sorry about the zombie prank I put on you, even if you did deserve it." Dominic said, and then Marth tried to give Dominic a noogie but he stopped him just in time.

"Don't mess my hair please, it would be a pity to destroy Zelda's fine work." Dominic then said and then Marth smiled.

Then four envelopes appeared on the podium, and the four royal people took each one envelope and opened them. Dominic had taken single skills, Peach had single special, Marth had team skills and Zelda had team special.

"We will start with the single person points, so Dominic why don't you start?" Zelda then said, and Dominic nodded.

"The highest number of points that you can individual get is twenty-six and the lowest is one. So the first to receive points is… Game& Watch." Dominic then said.

"G&W: Eleven points.

Peach aka Uru tenlo(The man-eater): Twelve points.

Link: Eighteen points.

Pikachu: Nine points.

Dr. Mario: Ten points.

Samus: Twenty-two points.

Mewtwo: Nineteen points.

Kirby: Twelve points.

Y.Link: Nineteen points." Dominic then said, but was interrupted by young Link.

"In your face older me. Ha ha." Y.Link then yelled to Link who just sat in shock because is younger self had managed to get a single point more than him.

"Can I continue?" Dominic then asked and everyone looked back on the stage.

"As I was saying before as I were so rudely interrupted by the Kokiri child.

Zelda: Twenty-one points.

Gannondorf: Nineteen points.

Bowser: Seventeen points.

Pichu: Seven points.

Ness: Twenty-one points.

Ice Climbers AKA Popo and Nana: Eleven points.

Captain Falcon: Thirteen points." Dominic then said, but again he was interrupted AGAIN by Y.Link who had performing a taunting dance on his chair so everyone could see him.

"I beat me older self. I beat my older self." He sang very off-key, and then Dominic had had enough of it.

"YOUNG LINK. SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET, LITTLE KOKIRI BOY." Dominic bellowed suddenly and then Y.Link fell startled down from the chair and shut up.

"Good boy and the next one to interrupt me or one of the others will be changed into something, haven't decided yet what it should be." Dominic said seriously, and then everyone shut up.

"Donkey Kong: Twelve points.

Luigi: Fifteen points.

Fox: Twenty-five points.

Falco: Twenty-five points.

Yoshi: Seventeen points.

Marth: Twenty-four points.

Roy: Twenty-four points.

Jigglypuff: Eight points.

Myself: Twenty-three points." Dominic said and drank some water.

"Peach, your turn." Dominic then said and Peach smiled at him.

"It's is special points now, and I'll go backwards from the list, so Dominic you will get the first points.

"Dominic: Twenty-six points.

Jigglypuff: Ten points.

Roy: Twelve points.

Marth: Sixteen points.

Yoshi: Thirteen points.

Falco: Twenty-two points.

Fox: Twenty-two points.

Luigi: Eight points.

Donkey Kong: Ten points.

Captain Falcon: Five points.

Ice Climbers AKA Popo and Nana: Eighteen points.

Ness: Twenty-one points.

Pichu: Twelve points.

Bowser: Fourteen points.

Gannondorf: Fifteen points.

Zelda: twenty-three points.

Y.Link: Nineteen points.

Kirby: Nine points.

Mewtwo: Three points.

Samus: Twenty-one points.

Dr. Mario: Eight points.

Pikachu: Eleven points.

Link: Twenty points." Peach said and was about to tell who the next were, when Link interrupted her.

"I beat you ha ha ha." Link gloated at his younger self who looked like a small thundercloud. Then Peach looked Dominic who smiled.

"Link, do you have a hearing problem, just a bad memory or both like your younger self?" Dominic then said and then Link looked at the stage, and then he remembered it.

"Oh Din…" Link muttered, but then Dominic said something and then Link was suddenly frog, but after a few minutes, he was changed back again.

"Let this be my only warning." Dominic said and motioned to Peach to continue.

"Myself: Fourteen points.

Game& Watch: Twelve points." Peach said and then almost everyone clapped.

"Now that we have the single points in let's see who the top ten. We will start at the tenth place with Bowser with thirty-one points. So come up on the stage as your names will be said." Master Hand then said and then Bowser came up on the stage and everyone clapped.

"At ninth place with thirty-four points…Gannondorf." Master Hand said and everyone clapped at Gannondorf as he came up on the stage and stood next to Bowser.

"At eighth place with thirty-six points…Roy." Master Hand said and again everyone clapped.

"With thirty-eight points we got Y.Link and Link on a shared seventh place," Master Hand said and then the two Links got on the stage, and Link stood behind his younger self.

"At sixth place we got with forty points…Marth," Master Hand said and then Marth walked over to Link and stood besides him.

"At the fifth place we got with forty-two points…Ness." Master Hand said and then Ness came up on the stage, when he walked past Y.Link, the two boys highfived.

"Next with forty-three points we got on the forth place…Samus" Master Hand said and then Samus got on the stage.

Then on the third place with forty-four points we got Zelda." Master Hand said and then Zelda walked over next to Samus.

"Wow a third place, I'm proud of you girl." Samus then whispered to Zelda who blushed at the comment.

"Then on a shared second place with both forty-seven points we got Falco and Fox." Master Hand said and then the two walked up to the stage.

"And then we have the winner of the single battle points, and with forty-nine points we got…" Master Hand held a short pause to build up a moment.

"Dominic at the first place." Master Hand said and then everyone looked at Dominic who slowly walked over to Falco and Fox and stood beside them.

"You won this part of the tournament, isn't great?" Falco then asked Dominic, but he didn't say anything.

"It's unbelievable, yet it's still great." Dominic then said. Then everyone clapped loudly and long, until Master Hand interrupted him or her.

"Wait; there are still some prices that need to be handed out" Master Hand said and then everyone stopped clapping.

"For Bowser we have…A brand new sports car." Master Hand said and then a nice black, with painted flames on it, car appeared. Then everyone clapped loudly and Bowser smiled.

"It's just the car I always wanted. Thanks Master Hand." Bowser said, but Master Hand just laughed at it.

"You're welcome." Master Hand said smiling and blinked to Dominic who smiled back.

"For Gannondorf we have… The trident of Divine Power. But you can only use it for good or it'll give you a little jolt once in a while if you are using it for evil." Master Hand said.

"Don't worry, I think I'll stop trying to conquer Hyrule since I have changed the path of living." Gannondorf said and then Link smiled to him.

"Wow that was completely unsuspected. But good luck with you new life." Master Hand then said.

"Next we have Roy's award which is… A flame thrower grand size plus accessories" Master Hand said, and then Roy began to cackle maniacally.

"MINE, MY PRECIOUS LITTLE FLAMETHROWER. BURN BABY BURN." Roy cackled and everyone stood or sat frozen with terror.

"Do you think it's a good idea to give a pyromaniac a flamethrower?" Zelda then asked, but then Roy stopped with his cackling.

"For Young Link we have…The Bow Of Light, and for adult Link we have…The Shield Of Light" Master Hand said and then everyone clapped at them.

"For Marth we have…The Orion Sword." Master Hand said and then Marth smiled widely.

"For Ness we have… A genuine Lamborghini R/C car." Master Hand said and then Ness jumped up and down.

"For Samus we have… A new weapon system for her space ship." Master Hand and then Samus beamed with joy.

"For Zelda we have…The Two Crescent Moon's Ring, so you don't have to fear ever being kidnapped again, since there is some heavy mumbo-jumbo in it so evil can't touch it or you." Master Hand said and then Zelda looked at Dominic who was humming a song, to himself, and then she threw her arms around Samus's neck and kissed her on her lips for a minute.

"Ok, I'm guessing that you are happy because you got the ring?" Samus said as Zelda pulled away her lips from Samus's lips and Zelda nodded.

"Ok, Zelda back in the straight line…" Master Hand joked, but shut up when he noticed that all the homosexual smashers gave him a hard and ice-cold stare.

"Guess that it slipped in…" Master Hand said and then someone threw a brick after him, and hit him, and then Dominic ever so silent started whistling.

"Man, you nailed him, Dominic that takes balls." Samus then giggled and then Dominic turned blood red in embarrassment.

"Dominic if it weren't that the tournament was over, you would have been thrown out this instantly." Master Hand said, but Dominic didn't pay any attention to him.

"Well it was kinda your own fault. You shouldn't have said those mean jokes to begin with, and besides I always wanted to throw a brick at someone." Dominic said in an I-don't-care voice.

"For Falco we have…A Harley-Davidson motorcycle, and for Fox we have…The deed for the Great fox." Master Hand and then the two started jumping up and down like hyperactive kids.

"Thank you…" Fox and Falco repeated repeatedly, until they stopped after a while and was grinning widely.


	28. Awards Pt2

The new kid

Chapter 28: Awards Pt.2

"For Dominic we actually have two things since he had gotten a first place…" Master Hand said but was interrupted by Dominic.

"Isn't that a little unfair for the others?" Dominic said, but then he looked at the other smashers who shook their heads.

"If there is someone who deserves it more then anyone then it's you since you have faced so many hardships while being here." Roy, Marth, Link, Gannondorf, Bowser, Zelda and Samus said. The rest of the smashers nodded in approval, except for Mewtwo.

"He doesn't deserve anything. All he have done is use unfair magic and deceived you all, but you can't fool me. Actually, I personally think that he should be disqualified from the first place, and then you give it to me who it rightfully belongs." Mewtwo said, then everyone started getting up from his or her seats along with an angry murmur, but then Master Hand interrupted them.

"If you don't like being here I would be more then pleased to send you home, since both the rest of the smashers and me, are getting tired of you, besides you can't really expect that I'll give the first place to someone who is willing to attack someone from behind just to win." Master Hand said and after his little speech, everyone was quiet.

"Fine then, send me home. This was a ridiculous tournament anyways." Mewtwo said and then Master Hand opened a portal to Mewtwo's home world and then everyone turned towards the stage again.

"And now to Dominic's first award, before the fanus (Cathead) interrupted us." However, Dominic, Falco and Fox were laughing their heads of.

"Master Ha…hahahahaha…nd, it would be best for everyone's sanity that you stuck to languages that you can understand… ha ha ha" Dominic said and had a hard time trying not to laugh too much at the same time.

"What did I say, wasn't it fanus or was it fanas (skinhead you said?" Master Hand asked but it just made the three laugh more. Then Zelda made a confused face to Fox who smiled and then whispered the translation to her, and then she started laughing her head off too.

"I'm really sorry Master Hand, but it's pronounced funas, not fanus or fanas. Funas means cat, fanus means cathead, and at last fanas means skinhead." Dominic explained, while chuckling and then everyone else broke out in laughter.

"Ok. But your first award is this green magic book." Master Hand then said. Then Dominic jumped up and down like Fox and Falco had done when he took a closer look at the book.

"OMG. OMFG. It's the Book Of Nature. YAY FOR ME!" Dominic squealed in delight. Everyone else sweat dropped, but Dominic didn't care.

"Lucky you." Zelda and Gannondorf grumbled, but then they smiled anyways. After all, he had deserved it.

"And what is it so special about that ugly book anyways?" Roy asked, but got a death glare from Zelda, Gannondorf and Dominic.

"That ugly book happens to be one of the most powerful books in magic's history." Zelda snapped at Roy.

"With that book you could either create or destroy an entire world with a single spell, but what would an non-magician know about that." Gannondorf also snapped at Roy. Dominic was just hugging the book while it looked like he talked to it.

"Don't worry, book, I will not let you get near the CRUEL BOOKHATER." Dominic said in the ancient forest language, he knew all books, forests and plants talked. And then the book opened itself and flipped some pages until it stopped.

"Zelda. Gannondorf, come over here I want you opinion in this." Dominic then said and the two came over.

"What was it?" Gannondorf asked, but then he looked at the page that the book was showing.

"Yes, that ought to give him respect for magic." Zelda said and then they smirked at Roy.

"Well since you obvious hate my new book, for no reason, and that haven't done you a thing, I have decided that you shall be punished for it." Dominic said and then Zelda and Gannondorf went back to their place.

"Aramen sintorin masana, turn this forest hater into a pine tree." Dominic read from the book and then slowly Roy became a tree, but then he started panicking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I promise from this day on I'll never cut down a tree unless I have to." Roy shrieked because now he was a tree up to his waist.

"And?" Dominic said a little mocking.

"And I promise that I will never burn a single tree, bush or plant ever." Roy said and now he was almost scared to death, but then Dominic took pity on him.

"By these words, I evoke the spell that I cast on you. Masana sintorin aramen be gone." Dominic said and then Roy turned normal again.

"Thank you Thank you." Roy said to Dominic. Then Zelda, Gannondorf and Dominic started laughing.

"You seriously thought that you would become a tree?" Gannondorf asked between laughter, and Roy nodded scared.

"But didn't he s-s-say the s-s-spell?" Roy stuttered angst. However, Dominic just laughed.

"Roy…First, humans can't be turned into trees, they have to be born as one, besides aren't you my friend! I would never hurt my friends on purpose. Second, I didn't say the entire spell because other wise I could have been standing here tomorrow and only have been half-ways. Third, if forest spells aren't fully said they will evoke them self." Dominic explained, and then Roy looked embarrassed.

"Guess I made a fool out of myself." Roy then said and then everyone else started laughing.

"And Dominic's second award is…this bag of summoning gems, I think you know what they are, Dominic." Master Hand, and then there was a thump sound and then everyone looked at Dominic who had fainted with a smile on his lips.

"I take that as a good sign." Master Hand said, but then the gems in the bag to glow and so did Dominic's pendant too. Then Dominic slowly began to levitate, as the gems started circling around him until they reached his pendant and slowly one by one sat in the outer circle of the pendant. Then Dominic opened his eyes as he stood vertically again. He then smiled at everyone, and then everyone started clapping.

"Well… that was the single person of the tournament, so now we only have the team part left." Master Hand said, and then everyone started clapping.


	29. Team battle award and problem with Peach

The new kid.

Chapter 29: team battle awards and problems with Peach.

"This time there is only prizes for the five best teams." Marth then said, but was interrupted by Peach who was running her fingers thru Marth's hair.

"Peach. Let. Go. Of. MY HAIR.NOW." Marth yelled but Peach kept running her fingers thru his hair.

"Tenlo(man-eater), let go of Marth." Dominic said while rubbing his temples.

"Dominic, what does tenlo mean?" Zelda then asked, then Dominic whispered it to Zelda, and then she got big eyes, but started laughing.

"Well that's quick and true way to describe Peach." Zelda then giggled.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't call her that, 'cause it's not fully describing her." Fox then said to Dominic who started laughing together with Fox and Falco.

"Peach, let go of me NOW." Marth said, but now Peach had flung her arms around his neck. Then she kissed him on the lips and his eyes grew wide, but then he pushed her away from him.

"What the fuck is your problem Peach, assaulting innocent people like that." Marth said and wiped his lips after Peach had kissed them.

"What…You don't like me…" Peach said shocked, as well as the others.

"Only as a friend." Marth said, and then Peach walked over to Dominic and slapped him.

"Hey, why did I get that for?" Dominic asked confused, but Peach only hmphed and walked away from him.

"Because you said that I should try and get together with Marth." Peach said, and then Dominic looked at her.

"No I said; why can't you be with Roy or Marth? I never said that you should try." Dominic said and looked at her.

"Well…At least I rule over a kingdom, and not hanging around my gay dad, and keep whining over everything. And having two bitches as sisters, and your mother where properly just like them." Peach spat in hope of hurting Dominic's feelings, but she just made him angry.

"ORI SERO YEMONA PLORON CUAL ZINI RANSARUNI LEREQUNJO UISIL TENLO TUIN UNARES AI PRIRIO (You are nothing more but a stupid motherfucking retarded man-eater with shit for brain!) DJIMO ZINI TRENPE-SOTRE GAIALININ UNJO TIRI TAMAROSOU! (And a high-strung, soulless fucked up creature!). DJIMO SCAWO ZEROAVO ORI GIBIS QURO XUPIAN STRENIO AIA GAIALAI." (AND HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY)" Dominic yelled at her and then he threw fireballs after her.

Then he snapped his fingers and the dress and necklace she had received from him, disappeared and she stood in her undergarments. She then threw some fits, but noticed that no one pitied her.

"I will not stand model to this. Farewell." Peach said and ran out of the room, and Dominic growled.

"Ransaruni tenlo." Dominic growled, but then Marth put a hand on Dominic's shoulder and he turned towards Marth.

"Torin ori cual rintro una zuposa mara yila Fox nili Falco, traicas maro zi slovas zi qaro enflalish rozan jilo. (If you want a translation of what I said ask Fox or Falco, because I'm too pissed off to talk English right now.)" Dominic mumbled, but Marth just smiled at him.

"No need to." Marth said and then he gave Dominic a hug, while whispering something in his ear.

"It was very brave of you to stand up for me, like that. No one has ever done that for me, and for that I'm you forever grateful." Marth said and then Dominic's anger disappeared like dew for the sun.

"But…" Dominic said however, Marth silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Your sister, Eva, explained how your language's magic work, so I must have earned your trust since I understood what you said." Marth said and looked Dominic in the eyes and had a finger under Dominic's chin, lifting his head up a little.

"If you kiss me now, I swear to God that I'll rip your dick of and stop it down your throat, understood?" Dominic then said, and then Marth smiled.

"Don't worry about that, and if I kissed you I might blew my chances by someone you know." Marth said and looked Dominic.

"It's Roy isn't it?" Dominic then asked whispering, and Marth nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about that, it'll happen sooner then you know." Dominic said secretly.

"Thanks…" Marth said and hugged Dominic closely.

"Can't. Breathe." Dominic said as Marth hugged the air out of Dominic.

"Sorry about that." Marth said and let go of Dominic.

"Thanks…" Dominic said as he got his air back.

"How long have you known?" Marth then asked, and Dominic looked at him smiling.

"Since I first met you and Roy together. But if I were you, I would go over and tell him what I felt, before Peach comes back, with the heavy artillery if you get what I mean. Otherwise you will lose him to her, but don't worry he feels the same about you. However, he is scared of the public opinions, so hurry. Go. Now." Dominic said and shoved Marth over towards Roy, and then Marth took courage to him and went over to Roy. Everyone who was present looked at Marth and Roy, but didn't interfere.

"Roy…" Marth asked the red head, who looked up.

"Yes…" Roy said with a blush, but then he looked ashamed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Roy, I love you too." Marth said and then he gently kissed Roy, who first stared in shock but then he melted into the kiss and threw his arms around Marth's neck.

"But how did you know?" Roy asked as they pulled apart, and Marth smiled.

"Let's just say that a small fairy told me." Marth said and Roy looked over Marth's shoulder and saw Dominic was smiling.

"Yes, a small fairy opened our hearts for each other." Roy said to Marth, and then he mouthed thanks to Dominic who smiled more. Then Peach came running in the room, and then everyone shut up, when they saw her. She didn't even look at either Dominic or Marth, but walked straight up to Roy.

"Hello Roy-boy." Peach said, but then Marth stepped in front of him.

"You will leave him alone got it?" Marth said threatening to her, but she just laughed at him.

"Oh, now you want me, sorry, you are too late. You had your chance, but blew it, so get out of my way." Peach said bitchy.

"No." Marth said coldly at her, and then her eyes became threatening.

"Do as I say or you might get hurt." She then began to threaten Marth, but he just looked cold at her.

"Peach, stop this insanity." Zelda then pleaded her friend, but she just sneered at her.

"Stay out of this, pointy-ears." Peach spat and then the hyrulian members of the smashers took on some angry faces.

"What did you say?" the hyrulians that said.

"Peach, listen to what they say." Dominic then said.

"You will just shut up, you sick freak." Peach said and then Dominic stopped moving, and then everyone else became angry.

"Mario and Mewtwo was right about that thing over there." Peach spat and then she pointed a gun at Dominic, who just looked at her. He then slowly walked towards Peach who then began to tremble.

"Peach, don't let someone's opinion get to you, you are an individual being you're allowed to have your own opinion about people." Dominic said while walking over to Peach.

"And so what if Mario hated me without reason, but it doesn't mean that you have to do that too. Can't you remember when you stood up to Mario, because he was treading me that way? But now you are acting like them." Dominic said and stood in front of Peach.

"I…" Peach said, but then Dominic laid a hand on the gun, and then Peach looked at him.

"Peach…Let go of all your anger, hate and sadness." Dominic said and took the gun away from Peach.

"But…I-it so hard…Why does everything have to be so hard" Peach then began to sob. But then Dominic embraced her in a hug, and she cried out on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright Peach, just let it all out. I know your pain," Dominic said soothing while stroking her back. After a while, she stopped sobbing and only sniffed now.

"Are you alright again?" Dominic asked and Peach nodded.

"I'm sorry that I called you a sick freak. You must hate me now." Peach said, but Dominic just smiled at her.

"No I'm not, but I think that you should give the others an apology." Dominic said, and then Peach nodded slowly again.

"Zelda, Young Link, Link. I'm really and truly sorry for what I called you. Can you forgive me?" Peach asked them and then one by one they nodded.

"Marth…Can you forgive as well?" Peach asked Marth who looked at Roy, who then said something to Marth, and then Marth looked at Peach.

"On one condition…That you leave Roy alone, then I will forgive you." Marth said and then Peach nodded.

"And Dominic, can you forgive, even though you should have no reason to." Peach said, but Dominic smiled.

"Of course I forgive you. And Peach if there is someone you want to share your life with, you should talk to Captain Falcon." Dominic whispered to her. Then she gave Dominic a big hug, and smiled to Cap. Falcon who smiled back. Then she let go of Dominic and then she walked over to Falcon and started talking with him, and then Falcon said something that made Peach jump in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

"Wow, this have until now been quite the eventful evening in this tournament." Master Hand said and then Marth coughed.

"Yes as I was saying before all this happened; This time there is only prizes for the five best teams, so on fifth place we have with 210 points; Gannondorf, DK, Captain Falcon and Bowser." Marth then said.

"Congratulations." Marth then said and handed them their trophies and Zelda gave them each a envelope.

"The money inside is in each of your own coins, rupees or what they now are." Zelda said and smiled to them. Everyone clapped at them, and then they smiled.

"On fourth place we got with 363 points: Link, Samus, Roy and I." Marth said as the rest of his team got on the stage again.

"Congratulation." Marth said as Link and Samus shook hands with Marth, but instead of a handshake Marth got a kiss from Roy.

"We should thank Dominic for letting us stay in the tournament." Roy mumbled as he pulled away his lips from Marth.

"Yeah." Marth said and then someone coughed behind them.

"Could we please get on with this? I want to party NOW!" Samus said irate, and Marth swallowed hard.

"Yes Ma'am." Marth said and saluted. Then he gave the others their trophies and Zelda gave them their money.

"On a third place we got with 397 points: Peach and Game & Watch plus two more but since they aren't here, they won't get any prizes." Marth said, and then Game & Watch and Peach got on the stage and got their trophies and money from Marth and Zelda.

"On the second place with 468 points we have: Y.Link, The ice-climbers, Ness and Yoshi." Marth said and then the kids came screaming onto the stage and jumped around while still screaming insanely.

"Is there someone who has given them sugar?" Marth said and then Dominic tried to quietly sneak away, but then the kids tackled him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE OF THAT CANDY?" they screamed into his head, but then Marth began to chuckle.

"GIVE US CANDY NOW!" the kids screamed as they jumped on Marth. Then they looked back at Dominic who had gotten up from the floor and in his hand, he held a small bag. Then he moved it left and right and the kids' heads followed the movement.

"What do you say if you want anything?" Dominic said and crouched down.

"Could we please get some candy." They said and shuffled their feet.

"Of course." Dominic then said and then the kids took each two pieces of candy and amazingly enough they only ate the one.

"Dominic, how did you do that?" Zelda then asked.

"I simply told them, if they wanted some they had to politely ask or else they wouldn't get anything." Dominic said smiling as the kids was sucking on their bonbon.

"But normally when they get candy, they eat them all at once, but they took two pieces but only ate one?" Zelda then asked.

"Because draconian bonbons are different from earthly bonbons. They are so much more sweeter then normal, so if you eat two at a time, when you are not used to it, they taste like you have eaten 100 pounds of sugar, but if you only eat one it tastes like heaven. It looked really funny when they first time they got some." Dominic said and then he offered Zelda a piece. Then she put it in her mouth and then she felt like she really was in heaven.

"Told you." Dominic said grinning, but Zelda just stood there, with closed eyes, savoring the taste.

"Mmmmm. Delicious." Zelda said and then she opened her eyes again.

"They. Are. AWESOME." Zelda then said and began to get a sugar trip.

"WEEEEE." She started screaming, and then she bounced around. However, after awhile she stopped again, and then she stood back on the stage.

"And on first place with 510 points we have: Princess Zelda, Falco, Fox and Dominic." Marth said and then the others went wild with excitement, and then Dominic, Fox and Falco got on the stage. Then everyone clapped loudly, but Fox looked concerned at Dominic, but he smiled widely, and then Fox stopped worrying.

"Congratulation with the victory." Marth said and then when he gave Dominic his trophy, Dominic smiled and gave Marth a big hug. Then Zelda was smiling widely as she gave her teammates their money.

"WE WON." Fox, Falco and Dominic screamed repeatedly while jumping up and down.

"WE ALREADY HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME." Master Hand yelled tried to get them calmed down again.

"What?" Dominic said as everyone stopped clapping.


	30. Celebration party

The new kid

Chapter 30: Celebration party.

"Congratulations smashers. Now we only need to PARTY," Master Hand said, and then everyone somehow was teleported to the living room.

"Whoa. Who did that? Was it you Zelda?" Marth said a little dizzy.

"No, I don't have that much power to teleport so many at the same time." Zelda said a little dizzy too, but was interrupted by a giggle.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't want to waste anymore time." Dominic then said, and then the music started playing. Dominic then stepped out where there was space enough to dance, then he started dancing, and slowly everyone else began to dance too. But after a while everyone else slowly started to stop, since they had to take a break, however Dominic kept dancing.

"He just keep going on, and on. Hey Fox is he like that in bed to?" Samus then asked Fox who sat together with Zelda, Falco, Marth and Roy. Fox spat out what he had in his mouth when he heard what she said.

"Should I repeat it." Samus asked, but this time Fox started coughing.

"NO, AND IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN THAT HE IS GREAT IN BED." Fox said, but then he noticed the looks of the other people.

"I didn't just say what I think I said, right?" Fox asked, but then the others nodded.

"Hell yeah you did, man this is great stuff to put on the internet. I can see it before me; Fox McCloud admits that his boyfriend is great in bed." Falco said grinning and the other was laughing.

"Fine, then hear this; Falco Lombardi, is suffering from Arachibutyrophobia, which is fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth." Fox then said grinning, and the others looked at Falco who was beet red from embarrassment. However, then Dominic came over to the table helped Falco from further embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?" Dominic asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." Falco and Fox said at the same time, but Dominic looked at the others.

"Fox stared admitting that you were great in bed, because Sammie asked him about it when you were dancing. And then Falco talked about putting it out on the internet, when Fox then told us that Falco was suffering from Arachibutyrophobia, which is fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth." Zelda then said.

"And?" Dominic said, sounding like it was old news he was hearing.

"Doesn't it bother you the slightest?" Samus then asked, but Dominic shook his head.

"No, not really." Dominic said and then without looking he removed the candy bag, out of someone's reach because there was a little hand searching for something on the table and those who sat be the table was amused by the hand's lost search.

"Damn, he moved it. Go to plan B." Someone said under the table.

"Your plan B wouldn't work, Kokiri kid, and it's not polite a kid on your age to swear." Dominic then said, and then the four kids came out from under the table.

"Who did you…" The kids and the adults said, but Dominic just smiled.

"That's my little secret." Dominic said and then he heard a song that was played.

"But what…" Y.Link then said, but Dominic cut him off.

"No." Dominic simply said, and then the children's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Still no. If you had asked first you could had gotten some candy, so stop with the puppy face, it won't work on me." Dominic said, and then the children got watery eyes and small tears fell down.

"Fine, but what do you say first." Dominic sighed and then the kids smiled again.

"Can we please have some candy?" they then asked and Dominic opened the bag, and then they took two pieces.

"Thank you, Dominic." The children said in chorus and then they ran off.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you could withstand the puppy face for so long. It's only Gannondorf that else can do that." Zelda then said.

"I know, but I should have stood by my first decision, but I just can't say no to crying children even if they was faking it. Besides they asked politely and said thanks, so I guess that was ok to give them the candy." Dominic sighed and then he slammed his head on the table because his arm slipped on the table.

"Ransaruni frenra lazonan. (Stupid hard table.)" Dominic mumbled while still having his face down in the table. Marth, Fox and Falco grinned and then the told the others what it was that Dominic had said.

"Well, that is was fun." Fox grinned but then Dominic removed his head, but unbeknownst to the others he had said an illusion spell quietly, so when he had his head up it looked like his face was still on the table. Then Dominic sat up and then the others was scared and moved away from him, but then Dominic moved his right hand over his face and then he looked normal.

"Guess that I couldn't keep my poker face on" Dominic then said and then the others began to laugh.

"Ehm, I was serious…" Dominic said, but then he couldn't help but smile at their faces.

"Not funny." They said.

"Come on Dominic, wanna dance?" Samus then said.

"You know me, girl." Dominic said and then the others got up from the table and out on the floor. Dominic then slowly closed his eyes and let the music's beat guide him. Then he started moving, and then everyone looked amazed at him. Everytime the music sped up, so did Dominic, but his movements was also fluently at the same time. Then when the song slowed down so did Dominic, and when it stopped Dominic opened his eyes. Then he looked at the others, who had formed a circle around him, but then a new song came and he closed his eyes again and started dancing again.

"Wow, he's a really great dancer." Zelda said, and then the other nodded, however Dominic was only hearing the music. Then when the song stopped, Dominic opened his eyes, and then he walked out of the circle, and sat down a chair.


	31. Forgotten memories

The new kid

Chapter 31: Forgotten memories.

´´I seriously have to stop doing that all the time, the others must think I am some odd fellow that can't control himself on a dance floor. Dominic thought to himself. Then Dominic saw that someone coming towards him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zelda then asked, but Dominic didn't answer her.

"Can't we go outside and talk." Dominic then said.

´´It must be some serious stuff he want to talk about since he want to go outside to talk Zelda thought to herself.

"Fine with me." Zelda said and then they walked outside.

"So what do you wanna talk about." Zelda then asked to break the silence that came after they want outside.

"Zelda…do you think I was odd, inside…on the dance floor?" Dominic then said while looking over the sea.

"No…How do you do it? I mean moving so fluently?" Zelda then asked, and then Dominic looked down.

"My…My Mother…taught me it…" Dominic choked and could feel some tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't do anything to stop them.

"Sorry… I asked…" Zelda said, but looked at Dominic as he began to cry.

"Shh. Come here." Zelda said and held Dominic close to her.

"Everyone have to let go of their sadness, even you." Zelda then said and stroked his back soothingly.

Meanwhile were Samus, Fox, Falco, Roy and Marth the only ones who noticed that Zelda and Dominic were gone, but then Samus saw their reflection in the glass. Then she was about to open the door, when Zelda noticed it and shook her head while mouthing something. Then she removed her hand from the door. Then Roy was about to open the door, when Samus stopped him.

"Let them be alone a little while yet." Samus said and blocked the door.

"Why?" Roy then asked, and then Samus had a sad face on.

"Because of his mother." Samus said sadly and then they went silent, and then Fox tried to get past Samus but she stopped him.

"I know you want to comfort him, but let Zelda do it this time. She knows what she is doing." Samus said to Fox.

"How?" Fox then asked, and then Samus looked at him.

"Because Zelda have told me that she was related to his mother, they were cousins. But I don't think Dominic knows it." Samus then said.

Meanwhile was Dominic still crying but it was slowly stopping, and when Dominic stopped crying Zelda brushed some hair out of his eyes, while humming a melody.

"How do you know that melody, that my mother used to sing for me?" Dominic then asked.

"You might get angry at me for not telling you sooner, but we are blood-related, I am…was your mother's cousin." Zelda said, then Dominic looked at her shocked but he calmed down again, and closed his eyes and then thought back fifteen or seventeen years back.

-----------------------------------------------------#Flashback#-----------------------------------------------

"Mother, who is this?" a young girl asked her mother while her brother looked at a five-year-older girl.

"Eva, that is my cousin, your aunt, Zelda, she is from Hyrule, where she is a princess." Eva's mother said to Eva.

"You are pretty." The small boy said, blushing to over both ears, while he was shuffling his feet.

"Dominic have a girlfriend, Dominic have a girlfriend." Eva sang.

"Do not." Dominic then said to his sister while blushing.

"Do too." Eva said and laughed at him.

"Eva, be nice to your brother, just because you have gotten your magic now and he haven't." Their mother said.

"Yes, mother." Eva said and then when their mother looked away, Dominic blew a silent raspberry at his sister, who stuck her tongue out.

"Eva, what did I just say to you? Go up in your room and think about what you did." Her mother said and scolded Eva a little.

"Mrs. Alva, can I go out in the garden?" Zelda then asked.

"Just call me Alva, Zelda-dearest." Alva said and then Dominic took summoned enough courage to him.

"Can I go with you?" Dominic then shyly asked Zelda who smiled.

"Of course, come with me then." Zelda then said while humming a melody.

"Where have you learned that song? Because that is the one my mother is sing to me when I'm going to sleep." Dominic said as they walked down to the garden.

"When I was younger your mother sang this to me when I couldn't sleep when I was on vacation here. So it must have been stuck inside my head," Zelda said and then Dominic gave her a stage look.

"If it was stuck, then why didn't you just got someone to remove it with a spell?" Dominic asked confused. However, Zelda just smiled at him.

"You'll understand it, when you are older." Zelda said and they reached the garden.

"The flowers are really beautiful this year." Zelda then said, but Dominic wasn't listing to her.

"They are talking." Dominic said and then Zelda looked at him, but she couldn't see anyone else in the garden.

"Who are talking? There aren't anyone else but us here." Zelda said, while looking at Dominic.

"Yes there are, can't you hear them?" Dominic then asked Zelda but she shook her head.

"Funny, because everytime I am around some plants it sounds like there are someone talking to me." Dominic said, but then he knelt down to an almost withered flower.

"Poor little flower." Dominic said as he caressed it and then it looked like his right hand glowed green, and then the flower looked like the other flowers.

"Dominic…your hand…" Zelda said, then Dominic looked at his hand and gave a yelp of surprise.

"What is that." Dominic said and then he shook his hand, but the green light didn't go away.

"Please go away, green light, go away." Dominic began to sniff, but then Zelda held him close and started singing the lullaby that his mother used to sing for him. Then he began to calm down, and then his mother came walking.

"What happened?" Alva then asked, Dominic looked up at her, and then he showed her his right hand, where the green light was still surrounding it.

"It looks like you have found your magic, but have you experienced anything else.

"They are talking about us." Dominic then said and then his mother looked confused as Zelda had.

"Who are talking about us?" Alva asked.

"The flowers, the grass, the trees." Dominic said, and then the green light disappeared from his hand.

"We have to talk to your father when he gets home again." Alva then said, and Dominic nodded.

--------------------------------------------------#End Flashback#----------------------------------------------

"Mother…I miss you." Dominic said to himself and then he opened his eyes.

"I can't believe that I forgot about you, Zelda, and that you was my aunt. No wonder you looked so familiar," Dominic said and then Zelda smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Zelda then asked and he nodded.

"I'm okay again, and I realized that I my memories about my mother shouldn't be something sad, but be happy about that I have them." Dominic said as he dried his eyes.

"But let me guess, you didn't know what sexual orientation you had, when you was younger." Zelda then asked and Dominic blushed but shook his head.

"No, I think I was nine or ten when I found out that I liked boys better then girls. And Eva was mean as a kid, but then again, she is still mean." Dominic then said.

"Yeah, I remember when you said I was pretty." Zelda said and then Dominic was embarrassed.

"Don't tell the others about that. They will die from laughter. " Dominic said as he stood up, then Zelda giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your Foxy about that." Zelda then giggled and Dominic looked shocked.

"Not funny, but shouldn't we get back inside again. I miss my Foxy, and the dancing." Dominic said and then Zelda got up to and they went inside.

"Are you alright?" Samus then asked and then Dominic smiled.

"Yes, I am. Zelda helped me out, though." Dominic said. Then he took Fox's hand and dragged him out on the floor and they started dancing.

"Yep, he is alright." Marth said and then Roy dragged Marth out and then they too began to dance.

"Come on, Zelda and Falco. It's party time." Samus said and dragged them out on the floor and then soon after was almost everyone out on the floor.


	32. Dancing and singing

The new kid

Chapter 32: Dancing and singing.

"Hey Dominic, what was it you and Zelda talked about?" Roy then asked, and Dominic smiled.

"About my mother." Dominic said and continued dancing. After a while, they took a pause from dancing, and took a small drink.

"Whew, that was exhausting." Marth said and wiped his forehead.

"You said it. This is even harder then training." Samus said and took a sip of the drink she had gotten from the bar.

"What are you talking about, I'm only getting warmed up." Dominic said smiling and took a drink from the bar.

"Dominic…When I am done with this drink, will you teach me how to dance like you do?" Zelda said and drank some of her drink.

"Sure." Dominic said smiling, he then took a sip of the drink he was holding, and the others was smiling. Then Dominic felt like his throat was burning and then a little flame came out of his mouth.

"Hot. Hot. Hot." Dominic then said as he drank some water. Then the others started laughing.

"Zelda, are you done with your drink?" Dominic said as he took an ice-cube and ate it like that. Then Zelda nodded and they then walked out on the dance floor again.

"First, relax completely." Dominic said and then Zelda began to relax.

"Second, close your eyes, and try to block everything else, but the music, out. Then let the music find you, and then start moving like the music tells you." Dominic then said. Then Zelda closed her eyes and then she slowly started moving, and after awhile she began to dance like Dominic. When the song was over, Zelda opened her eyes and smiled to Dominic.

"Wow, that was amazing. I felt like I was…" Zelda said.

"…like water." Dominic finished her sentence.

"No wonder you like to dance like that. It's an awesome feeling." Zelda said.

"You must be a natural to it, because normally most people take a few times to just get a bit of the feeling, but you got it the first time you tried. You must have music close to your heart." Dominic said. Then a new song came and then Zelda and Dominic to dance, and then after a while it looked like they was dancing synchronized. Then Zelda stopped dancing, but Dominic continued. Then he lifted his hands upwards and then he turned into water, then wind, then earth and fire. Then his eyes shot open and was glowing and then he turned into metal, tree, electricity, and then into matter. However his eyes then stopped glowing and Dominic let his arm fell down and smiled.

"I did it." Dominic whispered, and then he looked at the others. Some looked shocked, some looked surprised, but some was smiling.

"Was that the Dance Of Elements?" Zelda then asked and Dominic nodded.

"Yes, it have taking me really long time to learn how to do it." Dominic said, and then everyone began to dance again. However, Dominic sat down by the table where, Zelda, Fox, Falco, Samus, Roy and Marth sat. Then he took another drink, and looked at them. Marth and Falco were singing together and Roy and Samus was laughing at some jokes that Fox was telling.

"They have missed you." Zelda said as she looked at Dominic, who then smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo, why don't to sing together with us on the stage." Falco then asked grinning, and then Dominic looked at him.

"Sure thing." Dominic said as he laid an arm around Falco's neck. Then they walked up to the stage together with Marth.

"Which song should we sing?" Marth then asked, and then Dominic whispered something to Falco.

"Good song kiddo. Marth, put Nan's Song, on " Falco said and Marth nodded, and then Marth came over to the microphone after he had put the song on.

"_You said when you died that you'd walk with me everyday_

_And I started to cry and said please don't talk that way_

_With a blink of an eye and the Lord came and asked you to leave _

_You went to a better place but they stole you away from me_

_And now she lives in heaven_

_But I know they let her out_

_To take care of me_

_There's a strange kind of light_

_Caressing me tonight_

_Pray silence my fear_

_She is near_

_Bringing heaven down here_

_I miss your love I miss your touch_

_But I'm feeling you every day_

_And I can almost hear you say_

_You've come a long way baby_

_And now you live in heaven_

_But I know they let you out_

_To take care of me_

_There's a strange kind of light_

_In my bedroom tonight_

_Pray silence my fear_

_She is near_

_Bringing heaven down here_

_You taught me kings and queens_

_While stroking my head_

_In my darkest hour_

_I know you are there_

_Leaning down beside me_

_Whispering my prayers_

_There's a strange kind of light_

_Caressing me tonight_

_Pray silence my Fear_" Falco, Marth and Dominic, sang together and Dominic was so into the song that he hadn't noticed a single tear rolled down his cheek. However then Falco laid an arm around Dominic and looked at him, and wiped away the tear.

"Don't worry kiddo I'll always look out for you." Falco said and then Dominic gave him a hug. Then they walked down from the stage, and over to their table where they saw that the kids were standing by the table and it looked like that they wanted something.

"CAN WE PLEASE HAVE SOME CANDY!" the kids yelled hyperactive, while jumping up and down, and then Fox smiled as Dominic came over to the table.

"Don't you think that you have had enough for today?" Dominic said as he sat down and looked at the kids. And then they began to shake their heads as in no.

"But I think that you have, so there is no more candy for you tonight." Dominic said and then they began to whimper, but Dominic ignored them. Then their bottom lips began to quiver, but Dominic looked at them.

"No more candy for you tonight." Dominic said sternly and then the kids got watery eyes and small fake tears rolled down.

"I said no!" Dominic said more stern and the kids began to wail for a few minutes, but when they saw that it didn't work, they stopped again.

"I hate you." The kids said in union and ran off to somewhere. Dominic sighed deep and looked at the others.

"Was I too hard on them?" Dominic then said, but Zelda shook her head.

"You did the right thing. You have the right instincts for parenthood." Zelda then said and then Dominic and Fox looked at each other.

"Don't worry, no one else knows it, besides Falco and me." Zelda then said, but they were still tense. Then they looked at the clock on the wall, which showed that it was eleven pm, and then Master Hand came over to the microphone.

"I suggest that you all go to bed now, that we have to get early up tomorrow." Master Hand said, and everyone nodded slowly. No one said anything, when they walked out of the living rooms and up to their rooms.


	33. Saying goodbye

The new kid

Chapter 33: Saying goodbye.

"Goodnight…" Falco, Fox and Dominic said as they opened the door to the room, and then they stooped and looked at the others with sad expression on their faces and walked into the room. Then they closed the door and began to take of their clothes. They didn't say anything, but they all knew what the other two thought.

"I'm really going to miss them." Falco then said.

"Yeah, me two…" Fox then said and looked at Dominic, however he didn't say anything.

"…" Dominic sighed and then he laid under the covers and then Falco and Fox joined him in the bed, then after awhile they fell asleep. Next morning when Fox and Falco woke up, they saw that there was some clothes ready for them, and that the rest of their things was packed. However Dominic wasn't in the room, and then Fox and Falco took on their clothes in silence and took their bags and went out of the room. Then they went downstairs, sat their bags by Dominic's, and went out in the kitchen, where Dominic was preparing breakfast for everyone. When he saw them he gave a weak smile and continued with making breakfast, and then some of the others came down too.

"Morning…" Zelda said quietly, and sat down by the table, followed by Samus, Link, Peach and Roy. Then Dominic put the rest of the food on the table, but didn't sit down, however he then went into the living room and used his magic to clean the room. When he came back, everyone else was sitting at the table, eating in quiet, and then Dominic sat down to, but didn't eat anything. No one wanted to break the silence, but then some one coughed.

"So this is the day, where we all say goodbye, I guess." Captain Falcon then said, and then a jewelry box appeared next to each of the smashers.

"In those boxes, you will find a Twin Moon ring. It'll transport you to your desired location, when you are wearing it." Dominic then said, and looked down in his plate, while poking to his food. Then he slowly took something to eat, and looked up.

"Besides I won't say goodbye, since I'm counting on that you will show up to Fox's and my wedding." Dominic then said again slowly. Everyone then smiled and seemed to forget that they were saying goodbye to each other in not so long time.

"Say, when is the stag nights?" Marth then said, and Dominic looked confused.

"What is a stag night?" Dominic then asked, and everyone cracked with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Dominic then asked, and Marth explained.

"It's a party, for the couple, but normally the bride is going with her girl-friend and her husband is together with his friends doing different things.

"Oh, that." Dominic said, and then he smiled.

"Sorry, but in draconia we use the term, gunopa deraro (Grooms night) but it's basically means the same" Dominic said and everyone smiled.

"Dips on Dominic." The girls then said and Dominic looked embarrassed.

"Then we'll take care of Fox." The guys then said.

"But if Fox is harmed just the somewhat, I'll hunt you down. Take this as an early warning." Dominic then said, and the others sank hard. Then they finished eating, while talking merrily and then Master Hand came into the kitchen. Then everyone was silent again, because they knew they would be saying goodbye to everyone.

"Don't worry, you will first be sent home in an hour or so, relax now when you can. I was only coming in here to give Fox and Dominic their wedding gift from me, because I won't be there. So here you go you two." Master Hand said and then an envelope appeared on the table. Then Fox opened it and then he smiled at Dominic.

"Thanks Master Hand." Fox then asked, and Dominic looked at the papers that where in the envelope. It was some papers about a house that they now owned thanks to Master Hand.

"Thank you very much, Master Hand." Dominic then said and put the papers back in the envelope.

Then after they had eaten breakfast, the kids walked over to Dominic.

"We are really sorry that we yelled at you last night. Can you forgive us?" The kids asked very timidly and then Dominic cocked an eyebrow at Zelda, who looked surprised by the kids' actions.

"Of course I can. And I have a gift for you." Dominic said and gave them a bag of candy, then they smiled and all hugged Dominic.

"Thank you." The said and then Dominic smiled.

"Your welcome. Now run along and play together while you still can." Dominic said and then the kids ran outside and started playing their games.

"No doubt, you will raise your children good. But seriously how do you do it?" Marth then said, and Dominic smiled.

"I follow my instincts, plus it's in my blood to do it like that since I'm a half Grand Fairy and half dragon." Dominic said and looked at the children's playing.

"Tag. You're It." Ness then yelled as he tagged Y.Link, and Dominic smiled at them.

"You're a Grand Fairy?" Link then asked and Dominic turned and shook his head.

"No, only half, from my mother who were a Grand Fairy." Dominic then said and smiled to them.

"And yes, I'm related to Zelda if you want to know, she's my aunt." Dominic said again to Link before he even opened his mouth.

"I think that most of my family, on my mother side, is either Grand Fairies or Elfish or like that, while on my father side is the most of them dragons or have dragon blood running in their bodies." Dominic then said, the others just stared at him except Zelda.

"What? You didn't know?" Dominic then said and they shook their heads. Then Master Hand came back again and looked seriously.

"It's time to say goodbye to each other." Master Hand said and then the mood dropped some degrees. Then they all took their stuff and walked outside where the kids had stopped playing and was now sad. Everyone was hugging each other and said goodbye, when Master Hand interrupted them.

"Well, smashers, it have been an interesting year for all of us. And I am going to earn a fortune on those videos that I made when I observed you all." Master Hand said laughing, but then there was some small explosions.

"No my money." Master Hand said, and Dominic and Gannondorf highfived.

"To bad about your money, even though it is kinda gross that you have made them. I seriously hope you didn't watched the content again after it was recorded." Zelda then said, but Master Hand chuckled.

"Who said I didn't watch them five times in a row." Master Hand then said, and then everyone gagged.

"That's gross." They yelled and then Master Hand laughed loud.

"I can't believe that you fell for that trick, you seriously didn't think I did that." Master Hand then said. However, Dominic then made a reading of Master Hand and then he put a hand over his mouth.

"Hold that thought, while I'll go and puke my breakfast up." Dominic said and ran into the forest.

"EEEEWWW." The others then said as they grasped what Dominic had meant. Then five minutes later Dominic came back while chewing on some leaves.

"Thanks heaven I found some Renila leaves." Dominic said and continued chewing on the leaves. After a while, he spit them out, and smiled again.

"Marth, Roy would you mind to be the first that was sent home?" Master Hand then said and then Marth and Roy got the last hugs or handshakes, and even the toughest smasher shed a tear and Dominic was saying heartbroken goodbye to everyone, and then Master Hand opened the portal to their homes, then Dominic, Fox and Falco boarded the Great fox, but stood in the docking port.

"Bye." They said as they waved goodbye, then Falcon, Samus took of in their ships, and Master Hand sent the rest of the smashers home. Then the Great Fox's engine started and then it flew off towards the Lylat-system.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
